Getting Away With Murder
by iAMurPoison
Summary: Bella is a paid assassin traveling down a long road paved with regrets and disappointment. One day she runs into Edward Cullen and her life changes forever. What will happen if Edward finds out Bella's dirty secret? AU. AH. OOC.
1. Mel's Coffee Shop

**I would like to welcome you all to my new fic!**

**This messy world I've had stuck in my head is now coming out in words, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had with writing them down. **

**SM owns all the amazing characters I've used in my fic.**

**I own a notebook filled to the brim with my ideas. **

**I have a bunch of people to thank for making all this happen. I love them all very very much, they've all given my baby life.**

**Misslmari101 -I brought this idea to you and you told me to run, so I did. You gave me the push i needed and here we are! Plus your an amazing beta. Kisses to you.**

**LauraAnn -Without you this thing would be a mess. I cannot place a comma for the life of me, thank you for the help! **

**Johnnyboy7 -You are my lover. You make me laugh and cheer me on when I wanna pull my hair out b/c B & E doesn't want to talk with me. Thank you for keeping some what sane.**

**UNF4Rob -Another one of my beautiful beta's. You helped me put together the blog and you give me amazing banners. I heart you and I hope you stick with me for the whole ride.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Each day starts the same. That's how I like it. I wake up at four A.M. sharp, weekends included. Once up, I make my way to the bathroom, to get ready for my run. Every morning I run to Mel's coffee shop, I get a chi tea, sit on the fluffy red chair in the farthest corner, and read the morning paper, and then head back home._

_I rely on my day starting out the same. I've honed my life around a schedule; you have to when your profession is to take lives. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm a paid assassin. _

_I can't say my life has been easy breezy, but who can when they kill for a living. You know something had to fuck them up along the way to end down that road. I don't like to talk about what got me here. I can't imagine who would. _

_It was an early September day and it started out as any other. Up by four A.M., got my shower done, and headed out the door for my run. I ordered my chi tea, made it to my comfortable chair, and read that day's paper. All was normal until I came across the last thing I was looking for in life. _

_A man. _

_Not just any man, but the man, and his name was Edward Cullen._

_Here is my story._

Tossing my cup in the trashcan, I headed towards the front door. I kept my eyes down as always, making eye contact had forever bugged me. As if people looked me in the eyes, they would know my dirty secrets.

My thoughts were consuming me. My head filled with details surrounding my next mark, causing me not to pay attention to my surroundings.

My first mistake: never let your guard down.

I ran right into someone spilling his coffee all over the both of us.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry," I said, grabbing napkins from the counter and wiping down everything in sight that had coffee on it. My mind was in such a frazzled state that I did not even realize what I was doing until I heard musical laughter coming from above me.

I looked up, feeling the blush creep onto my face. I was met with the most amazing green eyes on earth; they should have been illegal. As I took more of him in, I noticed his hair was in disarray, as if he walked in after a night filled with amazing sex, which was probably the case. My eyes slide down and widen.

_"This man has a jawbone of a God," _I thought, wanting to lick it.

My mouth was watering and I knew I looked like a dumb ass, just staring, but I could not help myself.

"Are you alright?" The God like man asked me.

"Huh?" Was all that made the journey from my brain to my mouth.

He bent down in front of me pushing some hair out of my eyes. "I said, are you alright?"

_Fuck._

At that moment, I realized I was in _my_ coffee shop, on my knees in front of a man who was too gorgeous to be human. I had groped at his package with a napkin because I ran into him spilling his coffee.

_Mother fuck!_

I stood up and gave him a fake smile. "Ah yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the mess, let me replace it please," I said, in one breath as I jumped up and made my way to the counter.

Irena, the woman behind the counter gave me a smile. "What can I do for you Miss Swan?"

"Can you replace this gentlemen's order please?" I said as I pointed behind me.

She rang it up and I handed her my card.

He stood next to me with a half grin on his face; as if he had this amazing secret and he could not tell anyone.

_I want to know the fucking secret. _I screamed silently as I took in his sculptured form.

I took a breath and tried to clear my head. Being around him made me feel like my brain was in a permanent fog.

"Please," I said. "Just let me replace it, I feel awful."

He gave me another angelic laugh and pushed his hand into his hair, making me clench my thighs together.

"Alright," he agreed.

Irena handed him his coffee as I quickly headed for the exit, this time paying attention.

I heard someone shout out after me; I turned quickly, ready to take on whoever wanted to fuck with me.

The God-like man was in front of me with that crooked half smile, again.

"May I help you?" I asked, coming off annoyed even to my ears.

"Well, um." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you come here often?"

I laughed and turned around, walking away from him. I looked over my shoulder and said, "I guess you'll have to find out."

My jog home was filled with thoughts of that man and his amazing jaw, and all the dirty, dirty things I want to do to him.

Finally, getting home, I jumped into the shower and rinsed the coffee and sweat off my body.

As I lathered, using my favorite Midnight Pomegranate body wash, I thought about the most amazing pair of green eyes. I thought about his hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it and give it a little tug. I thought about the amazing jaw that I would do anything to bite.

Before I even realized what I was doing my fingers wondered down to the promise land.

As I touched myself, my thoughts all rolled around green eyes, sex hair, and a jaw I just really wanted to have my mouth on.

My climax came with blazing glory.

I finished my shower and hurried to get dress. My extracurricular activities made my shower run longer than normal.

After dressing, in a pair of grey dress pants, and a white button up, I grabbed my heels and headed out of the house.

Getting to work was not hard, even in the Chicago traffic. You just have to be the bully of the road, and being the bully was not hard for me. In addition, it helps that I drove a black 1967 Shelby Mustang GT-350, with white racing stripes.

Walking into work, his green eyes were still on my mind. I knew I would have to knock that shit off, and quick.

"What the fuck is up with you today, Swan?" Rosalie, my best friend asked as she started walking along with me.

_Of course, she would notice when I'm thinking about a man, which I never do._

"You know what," I said looking at her, "I have no clue." I shrugged and walked into my office.

Rose walked in behind me and sat on one of my black club chairs in front of my desk. She gave me _"the look",_ which meant, _"I know something is up, so don't play games."_

Rose was my second hand man; she handled all of the digging for dirt on my marks and information on my jobs. She set up everything for me; she was my lifeboat. Once I received the orders, she knew their whole life and background in about two minutes flat. She was a mad hacker and loved every minute of it.

At first glance, you would think she was a model. You would never guess she was the one who probably sent you that virus in your email that crashed your computer.

Her gorgeous blond hair naturally had an amazing shine to it, which compliments her perfect shaped face and supermodel frame. I told her all the time she should get into another field of work. She would just roll her eyes and tell me I couldn't survive without her.

This was probably true.

I met Rose the first week I moved to Chicago. I was nineteen and just starting out in this business. Jake, my best friend from Washington got me into all of this and brought me out here. His family already had a pretty good set up and Rose worked for them. We hit it off right away after I said she looked like a fucking cunt. She laughed, telling me I looked like I couldn't fight my way out of a wet paper bag.

Now, it was just Rose and I working as a team. I received my orders through an untraceable email and Rose did the digging. We had an office, but it was just a cover. To the untrained eye, I worked as an Insurance Adjuster. Boring right? Yeah, that's the idea.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up or what?" Rose huffed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well, this morning just got a little fucked up, that's all."

"How did your morning get fucked up? You're like a machine. Did you not wake up early enough or something?" Rose joked.

"Ha! I wish, no this morning while at Mel's, I accidentally ran into someone, and spilled their coffee all over them," I said, trying to omit as much detail as possible.

"And…," she said, motioning to me with her hands to continue, knowing I was hiding something.

"He was gorgeous and I can't stop thinking about him. There are you happy now?" I put my head in my hands, sighing.

"Really?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Yep, it is totally fucking up my mind right now."

"Well, get your shit straight because things on your next job have changed; you leave tonight, instead of tomorrow." She handed me my fight information. "Now, I need to get back to work for your scrawny ass so, get your head in the game." She tapped a manicured nail on my desk, and headed out the door.

I sighed and ran a frustrated hand over my face.

_Really should quit thinking about that green-eyed fucker_.

I turned my computer on and started the final preparations for my next mark. I put my IPod on the dock and turned on some Papa Roach.

I relaxed as soon as I heard the start of the song.

_You know I love it when you're down on your knees,_

_And I'm a junky for the way that you please._

_You shut me up when you swallow me down,_

_My backs to the walk and you're going to town._

I listened to the words and laughed.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_

_I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me_

_I almost told you that I loved you._

I huffed and laid my head back on my chair. These words wouldn't bother me at all on a normal day. Usually, I just laughed and sang along, but today they were hitting a sore spot. I swear I could have shouted, "_I love you" _to green eyes the moment I looked at him, if he would have fucked me.

Could it be mere coincidence that _I Almost Told You (That I Love You)_ came on first? Na, I think whoever is upstairs really wants to fuck with my brain today.

Trying to get my work done I push green eyes to the back of my mind, but he never fully left my thoughts and it was fucking frustrating.

Pulling into the parking garage under my building a few hours later, I got out of my car and headed up to my apartment.

My place wasn't anything too spectacular, but enough for me. My furniture was all mismatched but it made the place feel warm. My TV wasn't huge, but I'd rather read anyway. I had a solid oak, may I add heavy as fuck, bookshelf on the far wall filled with all my favorites.

I headed to my room to relax for a while before I had to catch my flight.

After finishing at home, I caught a cab to O'Hare for my flight. My only bag was a carry on and all it held was a toothbrush, my comb, and a change of clothes for the flight home. Everything I needed for the hit was already in New York.

My flight would only take a little over two hours, if everything was on time. I hoped it would be so I could get the show on the road.

Finally arriving in New York, I caught a cab and made my way to the hotel Rose set up for my brief stay. Using the fake name she picked out for me, I checked in. Tonight, I'm Maria Stewart. Knowing Rose, she made that name up because she knew how much I fucking hated _Martha_.

After my shower, I dressed myself in a scalloped lacy black Teddy, that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Playing a hooker always made me laugh; men were so easy to figure out. Just get naked and they are like putty in the palm of your hand.

I let my hair fall down around my shoulders with it curling on the ends. I applied my makeup giving myself bedroom eyes while keeping my lips clean.

I put on a black trench coat to keep myself covered until I meet with my mark. He paid a pretty penny to get a woman to party with tonight; little did he know this party was going out with a bang.

A limo was waiting for me when I came down and I headed off to The Plaza Hotel.

"May I help you?" A bitchy looking woman asked me from behind the concierge desk.

"Yes, I'm Maria Stewart. Here for Mr. Ebbet," I said politely. The bitch rang a number and let them know I had arrived.

"Someone will be down in a minute Ms. Stewart." She growled at me.

"Thanks," I snapped.

A few minutes later a huge, house of a man, exited the elevator and walked towards me.

"Mademoiselle Stewart?" He asked speaking through a thick French accent.

"Oui." I smiled at him.

_ Yes. _

"Parlez-vous français?" he asked me.

_ Do you speak French?_

"Oui, un peu," I answered, holding my fingers up like a pinch.

_ Yes, a little._

"Eh bien, mademoiselle, je dois vous recherchez," he said politely, as he stepped towards me.

_ Well, Ms. I need to search you._

"Je comprends." I nodded at him, while pulling the belt off my coat.

_ I understand._

I opened my jacket slowly, reveling to him my teddy underneath. His face reddened with a blush and he coughed, he reached to take my coat off, but I stepped back out of reach.

"Je ne pense pas que votre patron voulez-vous me toucher. Je suis pour lui seul," I said, as I tied the belt back together.

_ I don't think your boss would like you touching me. I'm for him only._

He must have understood the meaning of my words because he just grunted and headed back towards the elevators.

While in the elevator, I concentrated on my breathing, I wasn't nervous about the kill, I just wanted to make sure things went smoothly and that meant me playing the part. With each job, it was different. Sometimes, it was necessary to get up close and personal with the mark and other times they didn't even see me coming. I had trained myself to look at the job like taking out the trash. The marks I took out were the scum of the earth, nothing more. They ranged from child pornography dealers, to the milder money launders. I was paid to get rid of these people. In my eyes, it made the world a better place. There was no peace without war.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my musings.

I followed the big bodyguard to one of two doors on the floor. He knocked twice then opened the door, allowing me to walk past him into the front hall of the suite.

"Mlle Stewart est. là pour vous monsieur." I heard from beyond the hall.

_ Ms. Stewart is here for you Sir._

"Je vous remercie, lui apporter po" I heard another voice say.

_ Thank you, bring her in._

A man the same size as the other guard walked into my line of vision and motioned for me to follow him. I took in all the details as I headed towards my mark. The suite was very high end, lots of mirrors and marble. Way too big for just one person, but the evil and corrupt always did it big.

Sitting in a wingback chair in front of a huge marble fireplace was a gorgeous man. His blond hair was in a band at the nape of his neck. His button up shirt was white and he left a few buttons on top open reveling some of his bronze chest. The black slacks and Italian loafers completed his outfit.

His fiery hazel eyes met mine. "Ah, you must be the fabulous Ms. Stewart, please sit." He motioned to the chair across from his.

"Je ne serai pas besoin de vos services ce soir Michael. Dites Jamie laisser à," he said, with a shake of his hand.

_ I won't need you services tonight Michael. Tell Jamie to leave too._

"Oui, monsieur," answered the bodyguard with a bow, before heading out the way I came in.

_ Yes, sir. _

"Thank you, for spending this evening with me Ms. Stewart. Care for a glass of champagne?" he asked as he stood and headed for a cart that was holding a bottle of champagne, champagne flutes, and strawberries. Before even answering him, he dropped a strawberry in a glass and filled it, handing it to me.

"Thank you, sir," I said, taking a sip.

"Please call me, Laurent," he said with a smile on his face. "May I call you, Maria?" he asked, even though I knew he would no matter what my answer was.

"Yes, please." I learned over the years, the less you say the better.

Laurent Ebbett was a piece of shit; scary movies were written about scum like him. He trafficked and sold human body parts through the black market. I was more than a little giddy to be able to take that sick fucker off the streets.

"So, Maria," He gave me a menacing smile, meant to strike fear, but also an attempt to entice me. "Shall we get down to business then?"

I took another swallow of my champagne and gave him a smile. "Of course." I sat my glass down on the table next to my chair and stood up. I slowly untied my belt and let it fall to the side. I walked towards him and ran my hands up his arms to the back of his head. I let my fingers dig into his hair and gave a tug to his hair band. He gave a shallow growl and smiled up at me.

"You like it rough, Maria?" His hands reached up and he slowly rubbed up my thighs.

"I love it, rough," I whispered into his ear making him shiver. "Can I tie you down so I can eat you all up?" I asked knowing damn well this fucker was going to let me do anything I wanted. Rose found out that he had a little BDSM fetish; he loved to let a strong woman take control over him in the bedroom. The two wives that mysteriously passed away had nothing to do with him beating them to death in his bedroom.

_Yeah right._

He pushed me away and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bedroom.

Once we made it to the bedroom, Laurent turned swiftly and grabbed my hips. His mouth went to my neck and nipped his way down towards my collarbone.

"I know your boss said no kissing, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He tried to mesh my lips with his, but I turned so he got my cheek instead. He smiled and went back to my neck. I started to give out little fake moans and pants so he would think he was getting me into the mood to fuck, but honestly, I was just looking forward to killing him even more now.

"That's enough," I said with a stern voice. "On the bed, I'm ready to devour you."

He jumped on the bed like an eager little puppy. I laughed silently because this fool was rushing right into death's fucking doorway.

I slipped my coat off leaving it lying across the footboard of the bed and crawled up next to him.

"You are so fucking sexy, Maria," he whispered as he took in all the lace and skin. "I can't wait to taste you with my tongue."

His words made me shiver with disgust but I smiled and he took it as a sign he was turning me on.

"Take off your clothes," I said as I positioned myself in front of him giving him a good look at my body. He made quick work of his shirt and slacks, leaving him in nothing but a pair of blood red silk boxers.

_I hate guys who wear boxers. I hate guys who wear silk. So fucking cheesy._

I smiled at him as I told him to lie on the bed. His erection was freely jetting out of his shorts making me gag.

I went over to my coat and pulled a bag out of the pocket, which contained a rope and a blindfold. I took my time securing him to the bed and then gave him a little kiss on the nose before putting the blindfold on him.

"What are you going to do now, Maria?" he asked in a breathless pant.

I pulled out a syringe from the bag and smiled as I crawled up his body, pressing mine to his the whole way. I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Then I plunged the needle into his arm releasing the potassium chloride that would trigger a heart attack.

Before he could even get a word out the elixir took effect and he arched off the bed as his heart gave out, then nothing.

My job was done.

I put the needle back into the bag and start to clean up. The next and most important part of my job was leaving zero trace of my existence.

I put on my plastic gloves, untied his wrists and took the blindfold off. His eyes were open, so I closed them. I need to ensure his death looked natural. I knew once they found out he died of a heart attack they wouldn't check any further. This man had a well-known addiction to heroin so a needle track wouldn't be cause for further investigation.

I made my way to the living room and washed my cup. I was always very cautious not to touch much. However, what I did touch, I made sure to wipe down. My fingerprints were nonexistent. I had officially covered all of my tracks.

I put my coat back on and placed my bag of goodies securely into my coat pocket. Making it to the front door, I looked out and saw nothing. I opened the door and rushed towards the stairs. There were no cameras on the stairs so it was the safest exit.

On the way up in the elevator, I made sure my face wasn't captured by any of the cameras. However, in the event I was caught, Rose would hack into the system and erase any trace of my presence.

I finally made my way through the lobby. I saw the two guards sitting at the bar talking to someone and not paying attention to their surroundings. So I slipped out the front doors and hailed a cab.

After a trip across town, I arrived back at my hotel. I sent Rose a text informing her that the job was done. Now we both can be paid.

I took a shower and changed my clothes. I left everything I used for the hit in the bag that it was brought in. The contact Rose used to provide me with the materials necessary for the hit would take it away. The bag and its contents would never again see the light of day.

I got my carry on and headed out to find a cab to take me back to the airport. Lucky for me I made it about thirty minutes before the next flight to Chicago and didn't have to wait around for a later flight.

On the plane, I listen to my IPod and keep my mind away from the job I had just finished. I knew if I started thinking about it, I'd go over every detail in my head and wouldn't stop worrying about things until I got home. That is something I could never get past; I over analyzed everything. I had a total love hate relationship with my over thinking. It helped me plan things out with precise detail, but I obsessed over things that were out of my control.

Making it back to Chicago I slowly made my way home, stuck in the five A.M. traffic. As I sat in the back of the taxi, I thought about just having him drop me off at my coffee shop so I could get a start on my day. However, I knew that wasn't the true reason I wanted to make a stop there.

I felt the need to see if green eyes happened to be there.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head and I knew I needed to just go home and go to bed.

I made it home and took another shower to wash off the smell of the airplane.

Shutting all my curtains to simulate darkness and I crawled into bed and picked up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. Seeing me in that moment, you would have never known I had just killed someone a few hours beforehand.

After about thirty minutes, I felt my eyes starting to close on their own. I closed my book and put it back on my nightstand. Snuggling under my covers, I fell into a restless sleep, only to dream of green eyes and wicked smiles.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**If you would like to get updates and just chat it up with me come follow me :: iAMurPoison**


	2. Ms Swan

**Welcome to chapter two. I'm glad you made it.**

**SM owns it all. **

**I wish I did, because Bella would of been a badass.**

**Thank You's again to all the amazing people that helped me get this stuff out. **

**Misslmari, Johnnyboy7 and UNF4Rob. **

**You all hold a special place in my heart. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

One minute I was walking towards a chair in Mel's Coffee Shop to relax before work, the next I was covered in hot fucking coffee.

"What the hell?" I yelled as it soaked through to my chest.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." A mesmerizing voice reaches my ears and all my anger vanished. I felt something hit my thigh and I looked down. A head of brown hair was wiping coffee of my slacks getting very close to the glory land.

I started laughing, making her look up at me. Seeing her face for the first time took my breath away. She had the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. Her face was beautiful and not in a fake way. I could tell this girl was a natural beauty. She didn't need makeup.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I knew she must have coffee all over her too, but she didn't really seem phased.

"Huh?" She asked, as if she had no idea why I would check to see if she was ok.

I bent down to get a better look at her. I pushed the few strands of hanging hair away from her face and asked again. "I said, are you alright?"

She jumped up and straightened her clothes. "Ah yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the mess. Let me replace it please." She said frantically.

Before I could get a word in edgewise she took off for the counter, I followed behind her.

"What can I get you, Ms. Swan?" The woman behind the counter asked.

_Her last name is Swan. Good to know._

"Can you replace this gentleman's order please?" She pointed at me. The woman behind the counter looked at me and gave a flirty smile, and I smiled back.

Swan, as I now dubbed her, gave the woman her card and she rang up the purchase. I walked up next to her. "Really, Ms. it's alright." I say, because I knew I needed to say something.

She looked over at me and I gave her my sexy half smile. I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but the females say it will make them do anything when I smile like that.

"Please," she said. "Just let me replace it. I feel awful."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Alright."

The woman behind the counter handed me my new coffee along with a napkin adorning her phone number. I just smiled and turned around to talk to Swan just as she headed for the door.

"Hey!" I yelled as she walked out of the shop. She turned around, and looked like she was ready to knock someone out. When she noticed me, she visibly relaxed.

"May I help you?" She barked at me.

_Well that wasn't the response I was looking for, at all._

"Well um," I sputtered taken off guard by her tone. "Do you come here often?"

She turned around started walking away then gave me a smile over her shoulder and laughed. "I guess you'll have to find out." Then she took off down the sidewalk.

I knew I looked like an idiot standing there watching her jog away, but I really didn't think anything short of a natural disaster could move me right then.

After she was out of site, I walked over to my Volvo and headed to work.

My thoughts were consumed with Swan the whole trip there.

Walking into my office I saw my long time friend Jasper sitting on my couch waiting for me.

"Hey, Ed." He said as I walked in and sat my stuff on my desk.

"Hey, Jaz what's up?"

"I wanted to forewarn you that Emmett is going to ask you to come clubbing with him tonight. He already asked me and I told him no, plus your sister would kill me."

Jasper just started dating my twin sister Alice. They were still in that lovey-dovey stage that made single men gag, single men like me.

Why it took them so long to start dating, we will never know. The whole family knew they've been into each other since college. Only took Jasper seven years to get the balls to finally ask her out.

Pussy.

I laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"So why in the hell do you have coffee all over you?" He asked.

"Some girl ran into me at the coffee shop spilling my coffee everywhere." I said as if it wasn't a big deal. For some reason I wanted to keep Swan a secret.

"Huh." Was all he said before Alice storms her way into my office.

"What the hell is all over you Edward?" She freaked coming up to me and inspecting the coffee stains. "Coffee, Edward, really?" She huffed and opened her phone.

"Hey, Angelina, its Alice will you have someone go pick up Edward a new suit from home?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Thank you."

I sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm used to taking care of you by now, but Jasper needs to get back to work." She gave him a pointed look and he jumped up and headed out the door.

That was exactly the reason why I didn't want a girlfriend. I already have enough people bossing me around.

Trying to get my work done, I started thinking back to the coffee shop. I usually stopped by Mel's Coffee every morning before work. However, as circumstance would have it, I was running early. It was six a.m. when I arrived at the coffee shop. Usually I made there about seven a.m., but I had things I needed to finish at the office from the day before. I realized then if I had finished my paper work instead of leaving work early to go to the bar and watch the football game the night before, I wouldn't be the proud owner of a coffee stained suit. However, I wouldn't have met Ms. Swan either. Kind of a win lose situation.

I knew the moment she challenged me to find out if she went there every day or not, I would be coming back to Mel's at the same time tomorrow. The thought put a smile on my face and the image of Swan's beautiful face made my dick grow hard.

"What are you smiling about?" My brother Emmett boomed as he walked into my office without knocking.

"What the fuck man?" I shouted covering my dick with my hands even though he couldn't see. "Next time knock. You never know what the fuck I'm doing."

He started laughing as he sat down in one of my chairs in front of my desk. "Calm down dude, I just wanted to see if you'd like to hit the club tonight."

"Which club?"

"Trasit."

I nodded my head. "Yeah I'll go. Meet you there at nine?" I asked.

He agreed and walked out of my office.

I finished my day and headed home. Living in a condo downtown had always been one of my dreams come true. I've always lived in Chicago with my family, in a house in the suburbs. My parents' house was nice for a family, but my condo was perfect for my bachelor life style; that I wasn't planning on changing any time soon.

I made my way up to the twenty-third floor to my condo. I think most people would have been surprised by the décor in my place. My mother, Esme, being an interior decorator, helped me out a lot with picking out things for the condo. Nevertheless, I did most of the work myself.

The colors I choose were creams, browns and reds. I wanted it to feel warm and inviting.

There's nothing like coming home after a long day at the office to a house that feels like a hospital. No thanks.

My couch was leather, yeah real leather not that fake shit, and I loved it because when you sat down it felt like butter under your ass.

What? You don't like butter under your ass? Well you're missing the fuck out.

My walls were filled with paintings and pictures of my family and friends. I grew up around a lot of family filled with love so it was important to me to have all of this stuff around.

I had a few hours before I needed to meet Emmett at Trasit, so I fixed myself some dinner and caught up on paperwork. Always working, never ending when you're in the world of investments.

Around eight o'clock I hopped in the shower and got ready for the club. I picked out a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of faux well-worn pants. Don't hate, these bad boys cost a pretty penny for that look.

Down in the parking garage I jumped in my Volvo and headed out to meet Emmett.

The club was packed like a normal Wednesday night. Emmett walked up to the bouncer and handed him a hundred discreetly and he let us both in. We walked up to the bar, I ordered a Jack and Coke, and we both stood there watching the bodies on the dance floor sway with the music.

"Dude!" Emmett elbowed me making me almost spill my drink.

"What the hell, Em!" I shouted over the music checking to make sure none of it got on me.

"Just look straight ahead." He said as he nodded towards the dance floor.

Two chicks were dancing all over each other in the middle of the floor. One had long, bright blonde hair and the other had brown hair.

The brunette brought Swan into my thoughts and I smiled.

This brunette's hair wasn't as nice as Swan's, but if you squinted and tilted your head, it was close.

Emmett started walking away from me letting me know he had the blonde. Not as if it mattered because I seemed to have taken a liking to brunettes lately.

We both walked up to them and Emmett started talking to the blonde. The brunette turned around and gave me a smile. She put her hand on my chest and leaned in so she could talk to me over the music.

"Hey I'm, Jessica. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Edward nice to meet Jessica." I said in a husky voice. "Would you like to go get a drink with me?"

She gave me a smile and a nodded. She turned around to let her friend know where she'd be going and then we took off towards the bar.

"What would you like?" I asked her once we made our way up there.

"A mojito please." She said. I smiled at her and ordered our drinks.

Once we got our drinks, we headed to a booth and sat down.

"So," Jessica started. "Where do you work?"

"Cullen Investments."

Her eyes gleamed with knowledge. "You're, Edward Cullen aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded. "The one and only."

We talked for a while before my phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed it was a text from Emmett.

**Hey, Bro I'm taking the blonde home. **

**Do me a huge one and take her friend home or back with you.**

**Thanks!**

I sighed and put my phone away. I hoped this evening would end with me alone because this girl got on my nerves. She was so simple minded and fake, but it wasn't as if fucking her was the same as marrying her.

"So you want to get out of here?" I asked her, putting a fake smile on my face.

She giggled. "Sure, but I should let Lauren know I'm leaving." She went to stand and I grabbed her hand.

"I don't think you need to let her know. My brother just sent me a text and she went home with him."

"Oh." She said with a slight frown. "Oh well." She smiled and got up and walked out to the Volvo with me.

We got outside and she shrieked, "Oh, I love your car." She went to touch the hood and I snatched her hand away quickly. "Please don't touch." I said sternly.

She lifted a questioning eyebrow, but didn't say anything and got in the car.

"So where do you live?" I asked her.

"I thought I was going home with you?" She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I decided I should just go home with you." I teased putting my hand on her thigh.

After she told me where to go, we finally pulled up to her townhouse.

She pulled me inside and slammed the door.

"I've been waiting to do this all night." Her lips attacked me, her tongue a wet mess against the outside of mine. Her hands were all over the place, pulling my hair out by my roots. I pushed her away and smiled.

"Get on your knees." I said. She got a devious smirk on her face as she knelt down. She undid the buttons on the fly of my jeans and pulled them down. I kicked them off leaving me in my black boxer briefs, the evidence of my arousal laid thick in them.

She pulled down the waistband of my boxer briefs letting my dick spring free. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Just suck my dick, don't laugh." I grunted.

She wrapped her hand around my cock and licked the pre-cum off the head making it jump. I moaned and she licked around it. "Suck it all the way in your mouth." I whispered.

She obeyed and my hands smacked on her wall in order to keep myself up. She took me in a little deeper stared up at me. Her blue eyes changed to brown; her lips got a little plumper. I gasped as I stared down at Swan with my dick in her mouth.

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear the image. I opened them back up and Jessica was back. I leaned my head back and took a breath. I couldn't believe I thought of Swan while another girl had my dick in her mouth.

I looked down and watched as Jessica swallowed my dick letting it hit the back of her throat and as she moaned, the vibration rocked me. My balls clinched, I let out a grunt, and then I put my hands in her hair to help guide her.

"Baby, if you keep sucking my dick like that we're never going to start fucking." I stated.

She pulled my dick out and stood up smiling at me. "How'd I do?" She asked, knowing damn well it was good.

"Good enough. Now I'm going to let you get fucked by me." I said as I pulled her towards an open door I hoped was her bedroom.

We walked in and I groaned. Her whole room was different colors of cheetah print and black lace. It looked like a thirteen-year-old girl got a little too crazy decorating.

I just shook my head and guided her to the bed. I pushed off all the pillows and laid her down. I pulled her jeans off and threw them behind me. I made short work of her top and ditched that somewhere behind me with the pants.

I pulled my shirt over my head leaving me just in my underwear. I pushed Jessica's legs apart and climbed in between them.

"Where are the condoms?" I asked as I kissed down her neck towards her overly large breasts.

"Nightstand." She moaned as I licked her collarbone.

I sat up and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. I opened the packet with my teeth and I rolled the bad boy down the length my cock.

I went back to kissing her chest and pulled her bra down reviling her nipples. I used my fingers to play with one, making her moan. "God, Edward that feels amazing."

I replaced my fingers with my mouth and sucked it. Her hands went to my hair and pulled, made me want to bite down on her nipple, but I refrained. She should have thanked me for that.

I made my way down her stomach and reached the edge of her panties. I brushed my fingers over the outside of her panty-clad lips making her shiver. I could feel her dampness through her underwear. I pulled them down her legs and threw them behind me with the rest of her clothes. I pushed a finger into her pussy making her arch her back off the bed. I pulled it almost completely out before plunging it back inside her warmth. I pulled my finger out and sat up to place my dick at her entrance. I gripped her hips lifting her up a little and pushed myself into her heat. I pulled myself out and slid back in making her moan in pleasure. I lifted her legs up to my shoulders and started hammering her pussy with my dick. I watched as I pulled myself out and pushed back in.

I closed my eyes and Swan enters my thoughts. I pictured this being her pussy my dick was pounding and her legs up against me. I bit her leg then licked it as I pumped in and out of her. I reached down, pinched, and rubbed her clit. I heard her moan my name and I smiled. Hearing her voice say my name made me shiver. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I looked down and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring back up at me.

"God, you're so beautiful." I said as I kept pumping in and out of her sweet pussy. I closed my eyes again and basked in the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing my dick with every push and pull.

"Baby, I need to you hurry, I'm about to explode." I huffed.

I heard her moan my name again and her walls clenched around me.

"Ugh! Fuck, Swan." I yelled as my seed pumped out of me.

"What?" I heard below me.

I looked down and Swan is gone. In her place is that chick from the bar.

"Huh?" I asked her, pretending I had no clue what she's talking about. I rolled off her and rested on the bed beside her. She rolled over to face me and ran her hand though my chest hair.

"You said Swan." She stated.

I gave her my signature half smile and sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but that was amazing." I lied through my teeth.

She smiled kissed me on my cheek. "It was, wasn't it?"

I knew it was time for me to head out or this chick would start to cling. I did not want that to happen.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I stood up, gathered all my clothes, and headed to her bathroom. I got dressed and washed the sweat off my face.

I figured I'd use a phone call for my excuse for leaving. Family emergency always worked. I searched my pockets for my phone realizing it wasn't there. I walked back to her bedroom and looked on the floor to see if I lost it in there somewhere. I heard Jessica in the kitchen so I walked out there. She was bending over looking in the fridge buck-naked. It would have been hot if I hadn't just finished fucking her.

"Uh hey, Jessica, have you seen my cell phone?" I asked as I keep looking around to see if it flew anywhere in my haste to get to the bedroom.

"Actually it's right here, Babe." She said as she hands it to me.

"Oh thanks." I said as I open it. There was a missed call from Emmett so I called him back.

"Hello?" He answered in a whisper.

"Hello. What did you call for?" I asked.

"Come pick me up dude. This girl is crazy."

I started laughing. "Um, ok. Where are you?" He gave me directions and I told Jessica that he needs me. She gave me a fake pout and I told her I had fun, that we should do it again. She got excited when I said it, but I didn't mean it and I left.

Finally, an hour later I made it home. I took a shower, finally feeling refreshed and passed out knowing the next day was going to be a completely new adventure.

My alarm woke me up at five in the morning. At first, I had no clue why the fuck my alarm would be going off that early, but then I remembered why I set it in the first place. I quickly jump out of bed and started to get dressed. It's Friday so it is going to be casual at work. I picked up some tan pants and a red button up. I found my black boots and put them on. I brushed my teeth and tried to tame the mess on my head, but it never obeys. I headed out the door and down to my Volvo with a little skip in my step. Today was the day I would actually talk to Swan. Today was going to be a good day.

I made it to Mel's at six on the dot. I walked in and looked around, not seeing Swan. I figured she probably had not made it yet so I went and ordered my coffee, black two sugars and I sat down in a chair and picked up The Chicago Times.

I waited for about an hour and realized she isn't coming. I was fucking pissed that I wasted my time and I left in a hurry.

At work, I wasn't in a better mood. My desk piled high with papers that I just didn't give a fuck about today. Let these motherfuckers figure out their own investments!

Someone knocked on my door and I told them to come in.

Emmett walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I barked. I wasn't in the mood for his childish games today.

"Just wanted to know how last night went." He sat in a chair in front of me, still smiling. I knew he already had some information and was waiting for me to spill.

"It was alright, seemed a lot better than yours since you had to call me to save you." I laughed.

"Oh fuck you." He yelled. "She was fucking crazy. Kept asking me to fuck her in the ass and spank her. I mean I'm down to fuck a girl in the ass, but this girl was nuts." He blew a breath out.

Right then my phone rang and I answered it. "Cullen."

"Tell your brother to shut the fuck up, he's scaring people." Then he hung up.

"Carlisle told me to let you know your scaring clients and co workers and to shut the fuck up." I said, deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes and asked me how last night went. I told him everything, except me shouting Swan while I came. He just didn't need to know that.

He finally left and I tried to get some work done, but I kept thinking about her. I wish she would have showed up this morning. I felt like I needed to know her, probably just to fuck her, but man I did want to know her in some kind of way.

My phone beeped informing me that I had a new text message. I opened it and noticed it is a number I don't recognize.

**Hey! **

I texted back.

**Hello. Who is this?**

BEEP.

**A very special girl you met yesterday.**

I was confused.

**Oh really. Should I remember you?**

BEEP.

**I'd hope so. I'd like to say I made a good entrance. **

I smiled. Maybe someone upstairs is looking out for me. Could it really be Swan?

**Oh, you did huh. How'd you get my number?**

BEEP.

**I sent it to myself while you were in the bathroom. **

Motherfucker, it was Jessica. I didn't even bother texting back. She sent a few more texts asking me where I went, but I just ignored her. I was in no mood to be talking to her. All I could think about was Swan.

I finally took my ass home, still in a shitty mood and took a shower. I ordered take out and watch some shows that my DVR recorded for me because I never could seem to watch them when they actually aired.

I went to bed early, my mood still unchanged. Consequently, I tossed and turned all night. About midnight, I decided I was going back to Mel's in the morning. The woman behind the counter knew Swan so I could just get some answers out of her. I smiled at the notion, and finally with that thought in my head, I fell asleep.

* * *

**My plan is to alturante between POV's so next update will be Bella. **

**Reviews are cherry on top of this awesomeness.**

**Come find me on twitter. I love new people to chat with. iAMurPoison**


	3. Easy Questions, Hard Answers

**Start this off with all my Thank You's! **

**This was a rough chapter to get out, so my posse really had to work hard to make it where the final product got to. They are all amazing. **

**Misslmari - You are amazing BB. I can always ask you questions and you're always willing to help me out. **

**UNF4Rob - This would be a horrid mess with out you. You brought that iron out and now the wrinkles are gone. **

**Johnnyboy7 - You always make me happy with the words or encouragement. You make my writing better. **

**Another Thank You to Bbebar beacause she named my wonderful E & B Cockyward & Assassinella. **

**The song that inspired me this chapter was:**

**Empty Sighs And Wine - Isles and Glaciers **

_**SM owns all of the characters, I just play with them. **_

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A night of restless sleep didn't help matters at all. I got in the shower and was out quickly because I could barely keep my eyes open; it was going to be a rough day. I was dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top, pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed towards Mel's. I arrived there and ordered my tea, walked to my chair and got the day's paper and sat down to read.

I swear my mind didn't wander to green eyes once, nor did I look over the top of my paper every time the door opened. Whom am I kidding? I can't get him out of my mind.

Sitting there as long as I could, I finally got up and threw my cup in the trash then walked back to the restroom. When I walked out, I heard someone ask Irena about a _Ms. Swan._

I put myself flush against the wall and peeked around. I didn't want this person to know that I was still in the building if he was a threat to me.

When I snuck a look around the corner, I noticed a head of bronze hair that was all too familiar to me. I laughed to myself and walked towards the counter. I tapped him on the back and he slowly turned around and smiled.

"I heard you were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, would you like to get a coffee with me?" Edward pushed his hand through his hair.

"Well, I actually just finished my tea and was about to leave." I said pointing to the door. "But thanks for the offer." I turned around and started walking out but he grabbed my wrist before I could actually move an inch. A smile found my face.

"Will you please just stay and sit with me? I'd like to get to know you." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Sure."

He ordered his coffee and I got water, the tea I had earlier was enough.

He led me to a table and we sat down together.

"So, where were you yesterday?" He asked.

I smile because knowing he was here looking for me the day before just brightened my day.

"I was away on business." I took a drink of my water to cover my smile.

"Oh, where do you work?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"An insurance agency, I deal with all the insurance claims. When a business calls with a big claim, it's my job to go out to the site and see how much the damages will cost."

"Sounds like an exciting job." Edward teased.

"Not really, but its money," I shrugged. "Where do you work?"

"At Cullen Investments, My father is the CEO and I'm the president." He said matter-of-factly.

I have heard of Cullen Investments before, but never paid attention to the people that ran the place, nor did I care, until now.

"Oh alright, how do you like that?" I asked.

"It's nice. I mean it's the family business so I always knew I was going to walk in my father's footsteps." Edward replied.

"I understand." I said giving him a smile. "Before I forget to ask, what's your name?"

He laughed and answered, "Edward, Edward Cullen."

_Edward, such a perfect name for him._

"Edward is a nice name." I said and he smiled.

"What's your first name since I only know your last?" He asked sheepishly.

"Isabella." I said.

"Isabella Swan, you have a beautiful name." He said. My pulse quickened when hearing him say my name aloud.

"Thanks, but just call me Bella. No one calls me Isabella anymore." I said.

"Bella then," He purred. "The name really suits you."

I felt the blush creep up and I ducked my head, wishing my hair were down so I could hide myself.

Before he could say anything else, his phone rang and he answered it.

I looked around the coffee shop and noticed almost all the girls in here were staring at Edward. For no apparent reason, that pissed me off. I wanted to stand up and stake my claim, but I had no reason what so ever to want that.

_Stupid green eyes._

I stood up quickly and decided I needed to get out of there. This guy was fucking with my head and I needed to get back to real life.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward said right behind me.

"Work, I uh, I'm late." I stammered out.

"Ok that was my brother; I need to head out too." We both walked out together and I smiled and waved starting down the sidewalk back towards my apartment.

"Bella," He said behind me. I turned around and he walked back up to me. "Will you go out on a date with me? Like an actual real date, not coffee?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't date sorry." I turned back around.

Before I could get anywhere, he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back around.

I growled at him and he let go.

"Will you at least give me your number?" He asked.

His smile melted me to the core and I sighed. "Sure."

He handed me his phone and I saved my number.

"I'll get you to say yes, Bella I promise." He smiled as he walked towards a silver Volvo.

"I guess we'll have to see." I shouted as I jogged away.

Opening my front door, I knew instantly something was wrong. I quietly walked into the hallway, set my keys down, and picked up the gun I had hidden there and slowly made my way toward my living room.

Sitting on my couch was Jacob Black.

I let out a breath and put the gun down on my table.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked pissed.

"Now is that how you greet your guests, Isabella?" He said with a wolf like grin.

"Only ones that like to sneak in my house to get a rise out of me. So answer my question, what are you doing here?" I walked towards my bedroom and Jake followed.

It is because of Jake I'm where I am today. When my life fell apart, he was there to pick up the pieces. He was my sun during all the rain.

I didn't know when Jake took me in that his life was extremely complicated and dangerous. I knew he was tight lipped about most things; however, I didn't realize it was because he was a paid assassin. Once I turned eighteen Jake taught me the trade, and brought me into the "family". I took to it with ease; the "family" said I was a born killer. To me it is very straightforward. Everything I have ever loved has been stolen from me. That makes it very easy to take from others without hesitation.

After I walked into the bathroom, I turned around and tried to push Jake out. "You need to leave."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's wrong, Bella? Normally you'd jump at the chance to climb in the shower with me." He snickered.

I pushed him away and started closing the door. "I'm just not in the mood today, leave." I shut my door and get undressed.

I turned the shower water on and stepped in under the hot spray. The heat helped my muscles relax, but my brain wouldn't stop moving. All my thoughts surrounded Edward Cullen and his stupid fucking green eyes. I knew I would be checking my phone nonstop for a text or a call.

I never put myself out there for a man; if I wanted a fuck, I would find a man get my business done and leave before the sun came up. The only person I have actually fucked more than once is Jake and that has brought me nothing but problems. He thinks he can just come around whenever he wants a lay. No thanks.

I hurried and finished my shower and got out. I knew Jake would still be there and that he would not leave until he got what he wanted, but I wasn't having it. Maybe it was because I was sick of his shit or maybe because of Edward Cullen. I knew I could never have anything with Edward, but the thought of Jake sticking his dick anywhere near me made me feel like I was cheating on Edward.

I walked into my bedroom in my towel and sighed. "Jake, I told you to leave."

He was lying across my bed with a stupid smirk on his face. "I told you I wanted to take a shower with you, and then you left me out here thinking about you all naked and wet making me hard. I can't leave with a hard dick now can I?"

"You having a hard dick isn't my problem. You should have left when I told you."

He laughed and sat up. "Well, you could just take care of my problem." He gave me his smile again trying to wear me down, but it wasn't going to happen.

"No, Jake." I crossed my arms and gave him the '_don't fuck with me today'_ look.

He got up and straightened himself out. "Fine, Isabella. I'll call you later, by the way good job on your last mark." Then he left.

I hurried and finished getting ready for work knowing Rose would be pissed at me for making it in so late.

As I walked into my office, Rose glared at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry a lot of shit happened this morning."

She got up and walked with me towards my office. "Well you could have called me so I didn't wake up so fucking early."

"I'm sorry and I would have if I had known I'd be coming in this late." I explained.

"Well, what the hell kept you so long?" She asked.

"Jake was at my apartment."

"Oh, so I sat here for an extra hour because you were having sex?" She said getting pissed.

"No, I didn't have sex with him. He wanted that, but I told him no and he left." I stated.

"You actually told Jake no." She deadpanned.

"Yep, he wasn't happy about it, but I put my foot down." I said, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Huh," She started walking out of my office. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts." She laughed then left.

The next morning, I was a little frustrated on my jog to Mel's. Sleep did not come easy the night before; I kept having vivid dreams of green eyes and bronze hair. Let's just say I was in no mood to deal with anyone that day.

I knew that Edward wasn't going to be there today. If he was then he would of sent a text to my phone, but he never did. I probably freaked him out yesterday or pissed him off for saying no to him about the date.

All these thoughts clouded my mind as I walked into the coffee shop. I was about to order my tea when someone tapped on my shoulder. I went to turn around and go off on the bastard for touching me, but I was met with the same green eyes and bronze hair that haunted my dreams.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Hey, Bella would you like to sit with me today?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said, totally caught off guard.

We ordered our drinks and headed towards the couch in the back of the shop.

"So how was yesterday?" He said while taking a drink of his coffee.

I never noticed how long his fingers were until then. I squirmed in my seat.

"It was actually horrible." I replied before I even realized what I said.

"Oh really, and how so?" Edward questioned.

"An ex-boyfriend showed up at my apartment after I left here then I couldn't get any sleep last night." I said without thinking. Here I go again with the mouth diarrhea.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He said worried.

"Oh no," I laughed. "I can handle my own and he knows that. He would never mess with me if I didn't want to be messed with."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're so sure of yourself." Edward huffed.

"Yep, I'm one hundred percent sure of myself." I stated. If this guy really knew what I did for a living, he would be sure of me too.

We talked about his work for a while and then I let him know I needed to go. He took my trash and threw it away for me before walking me out.

"So do you run here every day?" He asked.

"Every day I'm not out of town."

"So you must live close then." He stated.

"I might, you'll never know." I laughed.

Edward gave me a laugh back and said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but that's all up to you."

"How is it up to me?" I asked.

"Well, depends on your answer." He said, seeming so sure of himself.

"My answer to what?" I questioned him, knowing very well where this was going.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Edward asked.

I laughed and my insides did a little dance. I was happy to know that he was going to keep trying to ask me out. I wasn't going to say yes, but it was nice to know that the first time didn't discourage him from asking again.

"I told you, Edward, I don't date." He wasn't going to give up easily.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"It's a long story and I need to get home so I can go to work. Bye, Edward." I said as I started to jog off.

"Bye, Bella." He said right before he got into his Volvo.

Hearing him say my name put a permanent smile on my face.

Once I finally arrived at the office, Rose noticed my change in attitude immediately.

"What the fuck is up with you, Swan?" She gives me a look.

I smiled and walked towards my office. "Hey we should try that new place for lunch today."

"Um, yeah sure," She grumbled. "You better fucking tell me what the hell is going on with you." She pointed her finger at me as she sat back down.

"Sure thing, Rosey Posey." I smiled at her and shut my office door before she could yell at me for using the nickname she hated.

Rose and I walked down to the new restaurant and got a table on the patio. We ordered our drinks and lunch then talked about some upcoming paper work that needed to be addressed. I'll be leaving in a few weeks for Paris and we still had a lot of shit that needed to be taken care of.

As the waiter brought our order to the table, Rose started bugging me about this morning.

"So what the fuck was with you today?" She asked as she took a bite of salad.

"Well, you remember that guy I told you I literally ran into at Mel's?"

"Yep." She said, obviously anxious to hear more.

"Well, when I went for my tea yesterday he came in and we talked."

Her eyes get big and she nodded her head telling me to continue with my story.

"So we started talking and I found out his name is Edward Cullen." I said.

"Wait," She puts her hand up stopping me from finishing my thought. "Like Edward Cullen the son of the C.E.O and owner of Cullen Investments?"

"Yes, that would be the one." I said.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Way to fall for a guy that's untouchable to someone in your line of work."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Rosalie Hale, I am not falling for anyone." I huffed.

She rolled her eyes and told me to continue my story.

"So anyway, he asked me out on a date, but I told him I didn't date. I figured that would have been the last I would have seen of him, but he was at Mel's again this morning waiting for me."

Rose laughed. "It sounds to me like he has a little thing for you or a thing for getting denied."

"Oh, shut up." I said as I finished my lunch.

My phone beeped in my purse and I opened it to check the message, figuring it was from Jake. An unknown number popped up and I smiled.

**So, you're looking beautiful today Ms. Swan.**

I look around and don't see anyone looking my way, but you never know.

**Who is this?**

BEEP.

**Edward Cullen. Were you expecting someone else?**

I laughed and replied.

**No, but when a number I don't know tells me I look beautiful I get a little worried.**

BEEP.

**Oh, I thought you could take care of yourself?**

I laughed again and Rose looked at me. I gave her a smile and replied to Edward.

**I can. So why are you texting me Mr. Cullen?**

BEEP.

**Because my brother Emmett asked me to tell you that the girl you're with is hot and he wants to know what her name is. **

I gave Rose a look and handed her my phone as I looked around trying to find Edward. She read the text and laughed. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that would be Edward." I giggled. "Apparently his brother has an interest in you."

Rose started typing on my phone and before I could get it away, she hit send. I went to my sent box and read what she sent.

**Her name is Rose and she said to tell Emmett to fuck off.**

BEEP.

**He said he loves a girl that is feisty and they should get together and talk. **

I told Rose and she just rolled her eyes. I knew as soon as she went back to the office she'd know everything there was to know about this Emmett Cullen.

**Besides trying to hook up my best friend with your brother, why did you text me? And how in the hell did you know who I was with?**

BEEP.

**I wanted to ask you out again, and I asked because Em and me saw you while we were walking to lunch.**

I smiled to myself and replied.

**Okay.**

BEEP.

**Really? I figured it would take at least two more times before I could crack you.**

I rolled my eyes and replied.

**No, I wasn't saying okay to the date. I was saying okay ask me out. **

I laughed and waited for the reply.

BEEP.

**Will you go out with me Isabella Swan?**

As Rose and I got up to head back to the office, I replied to him.

**No. Sorry, I don't date. **

I shut my phone with a sigh and Rose looked at me.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't lie to me; I've known you too long for that shit." Rose always knew how to get to the heart of things.

"It's this Edward bullshit. He keeps asking me out and I want to, but I know this can't go any further than that, just a fuck." I run my hands through my hair pulling at the ends in frustration.

Rose stopped me on the sidewalk and made me look up at her. "Bella, if you want to go out with him, do it, even if it's just a one night stand. I can tell if you don't do something to get this guy out of your system, you're going to go completely insane."

I mulled over her words during work and knew she was right, she usually is, which pissed me off even more.

I spent the night at home cleaning up my house and adding a new lock to avoid another Jake incident. I made myself dinner and caught up on some shows that my DVR recorded for me.

Finally, at nine o'clock I got myself ready for bed knowing the next day was going to be hell. I was nervous as fuck to see Edward after shutting him down twice today about the date. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep because I would be thinking about him all night.

I knew I just needed to tell him yes. It's a fucking date, not anything life changing. I would do what Rose said, fuck him and get him out of my system. He would forget about me as soon as he got his fix and my life would go back to the fucked up shit it was before he came into it.

I got my phone and sent him a text.

**Yes.**

I knew he would text back so I waited.

BEEP.

**Yes what?**

I smiled and pushed myself to take the dive.

**Yes, Edward, I'll go on a date with you.**

**

* * *

**

**So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**I look forward to reading your reviews. You've all have been amazing so far, always putting a huge smile on my face. **

**I try to reply to every ones reviews as soon as I check them so look out for that. **

**Really fast I wanted to do a rec for my lover Johnnyboy7 and his fic There Will Be Blood. **

**Check it out, bad ass ArmaniWard and his sweet but stern Bella. **

**(Its in my favorites) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean a lot to me.**

**THANKS, **

**Jen  
**


	4. Doesn't Take No For An Answer

**OW! Chapter Four! Glad you all made it here with me. **

**So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter, Its all Edward so its time for the Cockyward to talk. :)**

**Again my Thank You's go out to my amazing team. **

**Misslmari101 :: UNF4Rob :: Johnnyboy7**

**Another special thank you to Bbebar for her recent rec of my fic on **

http:/reccingball(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**If you haven't check out the blog yet, I highly recommend it. Always something new and good to read on there.**

**My song of the week is::**

**I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of? By A Day To Remember  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

When I walked away from Bella with a 'no' for a date that was a big ass negative, but when I left this time with her with her phone number, that was a big fucking positive. I would wear this woman down; I would make her say yes to me because nobody turns down Edward Cullen. Never have and they never will.

Pleased with my progress, I got in my car and drove off to work in a semi good mood.

It was another typical day at work filled with calls and watching over people's money. I didn't call or text Bella all day because I wanted to sweat her out a bit. I planned to wait to ask her out tomorrow even though I knew girls always worried about guys not calling after handing out their numbers. That was all part of my plan; I wanted to make her agonize a bit and keep her guessing.

That night Emmett, Jasper and I went down to the pub to catch the Cubs game. Em and I were huge Cubs fans so we always made it down there to watch the games together.

As all three of us were sitting there, enjoying our beers and the game when two girls walked up to the table and smiled at us.

"Good evening, Boys," One blonde said as she stood in the way of the TV pissing me off. "Would you all like some company?"

Of course, Emmett, "Mr. can't keep his dick in his pants for a fucking night", said yes and they sat down with us.

Jasper and I tried to watch the game but the girls and their giggling became a fucking distraction.

"Hey man, I'm going to get out of here. Your sister is waiting for me anyway." Jasper put down a few bills to pay for his drinks and headed out the door.

I pulled out my phone tempted to text Bella, but I had a rule and I was going to stick to that fucking rule, even if it killed me.

Just then, I felt a hand on my thigh and looked up. One of the girls Emmett invited to sit with us was now touching my leg. Normally I would give her my signature smile and turn this into a fun night between the sheets, but for some reason just thinking about Bella made it feel all wrong.

"Hi, my name is Jane. What's yours?" She kept rubbing her hand up and down on my thigh.

I placed my hand on hers making her stop. "I'm Edward." I said, hoping she would get the hint I was not interested.

"Oh, Edward, I like that name." She purred.

"Thanks." I said. "So Em, you ready to roll?" I asked him, looking over the girls head trying to keep the eye contact to a minimum. He looked back at me with a '_what the fuck dude'_ look on his face and I shrugged.

I knew I had to get out of there before this girl latched herself on to me so I threw a few bills down and started to scoot myself out of the booth.

"Where do you think you're going, Edward?" She said, trying to sound sexy, but she

wasn't pulling it off, not by a long shot.

I pushed my hand through my hair and sighed. "To my girlfriend's place so have a nice night." I knew I sounded like a dick but I didn't care. I just tried to walk away fast enough so Emmett wouldn't have the opportunity to comment on my excuse. I should be so fucking lucky.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? You don't have a girlfriend." He laughed.

I flipped him off, kept walking towards the door, and finally made it outside.

I quickly got in the Volvo and headed out of the parking lot.

By the time I arrived home, the drinking I had done at the pub had made me sleepy. I decided to forego a shower and collapsed into bed reeking of smoke and beer, but I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up before my usual time in an attempt to catch Bella earlier than I had yesterday. I hurried with my shower and rushed down to the Volvo.

I made it to Mel's just as she was about to order her drink. I tapped her on the shoulder, which made her swing around with a scowl on her face. Damn, even her bitch-face was hot!

"Hey, Bella, would you like to sit with me today?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Uh, um, yeah, sure." She said as she picked up her drink and walked with me towards a couch in the back.

"So how was yesterday?" I asked as I took a drink of my coffee.

She seemed a little dazed, but was still quick to answer me.

"It was actually horrible." She said with no emotion.

My brows furrowed. "Oh really, how so?"

"An ex-boyfriend showed up at my apartment after I left here, and I couldn't get any sleep last night." She said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked trying not to seem overly concerned.

_Because if he did I would hunt the fucker down and…_

She laughed. "Oh no, I can handle myself and he knows that. He would never screw with me if I didn't want to be messed with."

_What the fuck did that mean?_

"Oh, well I'm glad you're so sure of yourself." I snapped. For some reason me hearing that she didn't need protection pissed me off.

"Yep, I'm one hundred percent sure of myself." She said as if she was trying to push me.

_Get your shit in check, Cullen!_

"Alright, so anyway, how was work yesterday?" I asked trying to get off the subject. I needed to get back in the driver seat of this conversation and quick.

She took a drink. "It was ok, how was yours?" She asked.

We proceeded to talk about work for a while before we both had to get on our way.

As we walked outside together, I asked her a few questions.

"So you jog here every day?" I asked trying to get to know her a little more and working my way up to getting that date.

"Every day I'm not out of town."

"So you must live close then." I stated.

"I might," She laughed. "You'll never know."

Laughing back, I said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but that's all up to you."

She raised an eyebrow making her look even cuter. "How is that up to me?"

"Well, depends on your answer."

"My answer to what exactly?" She put her hands on her hip.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I told you Edward, I don't date."

"Why not?" I questioned her.

"It's a long story and I need to get home and get ready for work. Bye, Edward." She said and turned around and jogged off.

"Bye, Bella."

I got in my Volvo and drove away, fucking struck out, again.

I knew I had to disregard all the rejections from Bella, at least while I was at work but it was difficult. I am Edward fucking Cullen and I am not used to a woman telling me no, ever. I know it sounds very egoistical, but take it or leave it that's who I am.

I know I was born with startling good looks, why not use them to my advantage? It's like someone giving you an amazing gift only to shove it in your closet and forget about it until it's too late. It just does not seem right and frankly is a total waste in my opinion. I on the other hand will not squander that shit. My looks and my charm are my golden ticket to candy-land if you know what I mean. They are my E-Ticket to ride; I know how to work it from every angle and I am damn good at it too.

Bella, unlike most women, had my curiosity peaked giving me even more reason to work my charm. It was obvious there was something different about her. She seemed distant, but was extremely sharp and unpredictable which presented me with an exciting challenge. Upping the ante always made things just a little more interesting and fun. Game-on!

I knew one way or another I'd catch her, make her mine and then I'd move on like everyone else. The thrill was in the chase. Yes, it was selfish, but I have had my heart ripped out before and I don't ever plan for that to happen again. This man only fucks and ducks.

A knock on my office door jolted me out of my random thoughts. "Come in." I hollered.

Emmett ducked his head in and smiles. "Hey bro, I just wanted to know if you were interested in going to get some lunch with me this afternoon."

"Sure." I said and then he left me to my work.

The morning drug by, but it was finally time for lunch. I went down to Emmett's office and we headed out for some food. We decided to walk because it was such a nice day and knowing Chicago weather, it wasn't going to be nice for much longer.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, I noticed a woman with the same chestnut colored hair that Bella has. We made our way closer and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dude?" Emmett asked me as I just stood there staring at her. It was Bella.

This was the first time I had seen her with her hair down and it was beautiful. It was longer than I thought and it made me want to run my hands through it. She was wearing a simple white button up with a pair of black dress pants and it looked amazing on her.

Emmett must have followed my line of sight because he bellowed, "Wow, that girl is fuck-hot!"

I looked at him and frowned. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He questioned. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, that's the girl who spilled coffee all over me a few days ago." I scowled.

"Wow, you didn't tell me she was so hot. Maybe I should go talk to her." He started walking towards Bella and I grabbed his arm.

He stopped and gave me a knowing smile. "Aw, looks like Eddie has a crush." He sang.

I pushed him and started walking away. "I don't have a fucking crush." I mumbled.

"Well, whatever, dude. If you bang that fine ass blonde, I'll be jealous."

My head snapped up, "Blonde?"

"Yeah the chick we just saw." I looked back over towards Bella and finally noticed she was with another woman. I hadn't even realized she was with anyone else.

"Oh, no I wasn't talking about the blonde; I was talking about the brunette." I stated.

"Really?" He said with a growing smile on his face. "Maybe we should go over there and talk to them."

I grabbed him again. "No."

We started walking away and he huffed like a toddler.

"Would it make you happy if I send the brunette a text asking her who the blonde is?" I asked hoping to appease him.

"You have her number?"

"Yes, I do." I pulled out my phone and set her a text message.

**So****,**** you're looking beautiful today Ms. Swan.**

I saw her pick up her phone and smile. Her head lifted and she looked around, but she didn't notice me.

"Let's get going to lunch before we have to get back to the office." I said to Emmett and we headed towards our destination.

Bella and I kept texting. She made me laugh and Emmett took notice.

"So it seems to me that this girl is a little more than just someone who spilled coffee on you." Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, so why do you care?" I grunted.

"Just good to know you're alive. When you passed on that chick last night you had me a little worried."

"Well, she annoyed me."

"Oh, she was nice; we all had a good time together after we left the pub." He said with a smirk and obviously looking for a reaction.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett could rival me with the amount of women he has taken to bed.

On our way back to the office after lunch, my phone beeped signaling I had another text from Bella. I smiled and opened my phone.

_Another fucking rejection. _

I snapped my phone shut, shoved my hands in my pockets, and stalked off.

"Edward, wait up, fucker!" Emmett yelled as he jogged up to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fucking tired of 'no'." I stated. Bella was really starting to frustrate me.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" Emmett stopped in front of me keeping me from moving forward.

"This girl, this Isabella or Bella rather, I ask her out and she tells me no. Nobody tells me no and I'm starting to think asking her out is a complete waste of time."

"So you asked out the girl who spilled coffee on you?" He looked confused.

"I don't know what it is about this girl, but as soon as I saw her I knew I had to have her." I pulled at my hair in frustration.

Emmett started laughed and I looked at him as if he was a fucking idiot. "Why are you laughing dumbass?"

"It sounds to me like she got under your skin dude. I have to ask, how does it feel to have a chick under your skin? Since I know I'll never have that problem." Emmett boasted.

I pushed him away and kept walking towards work. I knew I'd have a hard time getting through the day, but I had to be at work, no choice in the matter.

During a meeting, I kept pulling out my phone and thinking I should send her another text message. I would tell her I didn't care that she said no and that we were going out anyway. However, I could tell she wasn't someone who would appreciate being ordered around. She seemed more like the type of girl who enjoyed being in control. Which I'm not going to lie, kind of turned me on in a weird, almost sick way.

Then I thought about sending her a text that said I could get pussy from any chick I wanted so she should just go fuck herself, but I couldn't send that either.

My attempts to keep my head in the game and just blow her off were futile. I tried to get her out of my head, I really did. However, it was obvious there was something special about Bella and I knew I had to get her to agree to go out on this date with me.

The rest of day crept by so slowly. Emmett asked me to go out with him again tonight, but I wasn't in the mood.

My mom ended up calling me right before I walked out of my office and I answered.

"Hey, Mom." I sighed.

"Edward you sound upset, what's wrong?" Esme always knew when something was eating at me. She was a great mother.

"Just a rough day." I said.

"Really, because Emmett said it was because of a girl." She said with concern in her voice.

I let out a breath and told myself the next time I saw him I was going to give him a good fucking punch in the gut.

"No, Mom, there is no girl. You know I don't let girls get to me." I was trying to convince myself just as much as my mom at this point.

She sighed and I knew she rolled her eyes. She all but whispered, "Edward honey, you really need to let that go."

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. "I know."

My mom was one of the only people who really knew me. I told her everything, it didn't matter. I was a true momma's boy through and through. I compared every woman to my mother. She was strong, and wise. She was an amazing cook, she was always there to listen to me, and she never judged me for my shortcomings.

We got off the phone, but not before I agreed to come over Sunday for dinner. I made my way home, started dinner for myself, and turned on the TV.

Right when I sat down my phone beeped.

When I finally found it, I opened it and was shocked to see a text from Bella.

**Yes**.

She just sent me a yes. I didn't want to get my hopes up so I sent a text back.

**Yes, what?**

BEEP.

**Yes, Edward, I'll go on a date with you.**

I felt the smile that slowly made its way up my face.

**I'll pick you up at eleven AM tomorrow.**

I wasn't letting her change her mind.

BEEP.

**Eleven AM? Don't dates usually start at night?**

I laughed out loud.

**Yeah normally, but this isn't a normal date.**

BEEP.

**Alright, well if I get bored I'm leaving.**

I rolled my eyes and replied.

**How are you going to leave, I'm driving?**

BEEP.

**I have feet. Or do you normally date woman who are against walking?**

This girl is nothing like I've encountered before. Normally they say yes and that's the end. Bella knows how to keep someone on their toes.

**No, but I'm not worried, you'll enjoy it.**

BEEP.

**I better. Now I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow.  
**

I smiled and sent her a text that said good night.

I finished my dinner and headed to bed. I was excited about my date with Bella tomorrow. I knew she wasn't like the other women I went out on dates with. I knew I had to bring my A-Game and make this date special. I had the perfect place in mind.

The next morning I had gotten up extra early and went for a run. I always ran when I had a date that night. It cleared my head and put me into a place I liked to call my "fuck zone." I knew my ultimate goal tonight was to get into Bella's pants. I could tell she would be good in bed. She had an attitude about her and it turned me on.

Fucking a submissive chick is nice occasionally, but I was tired of the bitches that would roll over and do whatever I told them to do. I wanted a chick to give me hell in bed and I knew without a doubt that would be Bella.

I made my way home and got ready for my date with Bella. Fresh out of the shower, I dressed in a grey tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I laced my chucks up, paused at the mirror, and ran my fingers through my unruly hair one last time, then headed out the door.

I pulled up to Bella's apartment building five minutes early and walked up to her door. Her building was nice and I could tell she had money. That's always a good thing to know if I planned to keep her around. I hated woman who just stayed with me because I had money.

I knocked on her door and heard her yell that she was coming. That put a smile on my face and made my dick twitch because I had plans to make her cum a lot that night.

She opened the door looking beautiful as ever. She had a black and red plaid shirt with the first few button open so when she bent over it revealed a bit of her gorgeous cleavage. Her pants were so tight they looked like they could have been painted on and she was wearing a pair of black heels.

"I should have forewarned you, we are doing a lot of walking today. You might want to change your shoes." I said pointing at her feet.

Bella just gave me a smile and pulled a pair of black sunglasses out of her messenger bag she had slung across her shoulder and put them on. "I'm good."

She walked out in front of me and my eyes instantly went to her ass. Her ass always looked extremely hot, but in those jeans, it made my chubby bounce in my pants.

We got down to my car and she paused. "I thought you drove a Volvo?" She walked up to my car and rubbed her hand down the fender. Watching her touch my Maserati GranTurismo was a huge turn-on.

"I do drive a Volvo, but I also drive this." I said as I opened the door for her.

She got in and I walked to the other side and slid myself behind the wheel.

"So are you compensating for something with the GranTurismo?" Bella asked.

The fact she knew what kind of car this was shocked me into silence.

She gave me a smile. "The silence answers my question I guess."

I arched an eyebrow and gave her a smile. "No, it's not compensation for anything. I just like nice things."

This time she gave me a laugh. "Nice things that cost upwards of one hundred thousand dollars I see."

I shrugged my shoulders and took off.

We pulled up to Shedd Aquarium and I gave my keys to the valet. I passed him a one hundred dollar bill and whispered to him. "Take good care of her and you'll have another one coming your way." No need for these punks to think my car was a joy ride. We've all seen _Farris Bueller's Day Off_, enough said.

Bella and I walked up what seemed to be millions of stairs and made our way into the building. "Have you ever been here before?" I asked her.

"Actually no, I have always wanted to make it up here, but never have found the time." She smiled at me.

I paid our admission to get in and we made our way to the fishes.

We walked around for a while and I got to know a little more about Bella. She was twenty-five and had lived in Chicago since she was eighteen. She wouldn't tell me where she came from, said it was the past and she only looked forward to the future. Whatever, I can dig it.

We left the aquarium around three and walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Chicago is so beautiful." Bella whispered.

I looked out to Shore Avenue at all the old hotels and apartment buildings. "Yes, it is." I agreed.

In that moment, I had an idea. "Have you ever been to Navy Pier?" I asked pointing across the water to the pier.

She shook her head no and I grabbed her hand. "Well today you are." I pulled her with me down to the waiting ferry.

Once we reached the pier, we headed towards the beer garden and sat around listening to a band play. It was a nice, breezy day and I actually had a good time.

"So, Bella you interested in going up on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked.

She slammed her beer and jumped up. "Yep, let's roll."

I laughed and took her hand in mine without thinking. I felt her flinch, but she didn't let go so I gave her a squeeze and kept walking.

We made our way to the Ferris wheel and got in.

The view was amazing and it reminded me of when I was younger coming here with my parents and Emmett. I have always enjoyed our times on the lake; it was the only time my father didn't worry about work. Actually spending some time with us kids and mom, well those were happier times.

Bella had a huge smile on her face and the wind whipped through her hair. It made her look so carefree, a side of Bella I had yet to see.

"Thank you for coming on this date with me." I found her hand with mine and laced our fingers together.

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for not taking no for an answer the first few times you asked." Bella joked.

"I never take no for an answer." I said as I used my free hand to lift her chin and look deep into her brown eyes.

A blush painted her cheeks and she bit her plump lip. I felt myself lick my own lips and I slowly bent down and brushed mine against hers.

She let go of my hand, wrapped her arms around my head, and pushed her fingers into my hair giving it a soft tug.

I moaned into her mouth and licked at her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Her tongue met mine and instantly made my body harden.

Her mouth tasted of rich chocolate and beer, which sounds gross combined, but on Bella, it tasted like heaven.

My hands found her hips and I gave a squeeze. She moaned and that sound made me want to lose control in the worst way. I knew I had to get her home; I needed her now.

I trailed my kisses down her neck. "You ready to go?" I asked into her skin.

"Yes." Bella said breathlessly.

We made our way back to my car and I speed the whole way back to her apartment. Once we got of the car, our lips found each other again.

Somehow, we made our way up to her door, but getting there was hazy at best. All I remembered was running into a few walls, getting into an elevator and Bella's delicious mouth on mine the whole way.

She pulled away from me and worked her keys into the door. I put my arms around her waist, pushed her hair out of the way, and started kissing on her neck.

I wasn't entirely sure what happened next but one minute I was well on my way to getting in between her thighs and the next minute she turned cold as ice.

"Edward, we can't do this." Bella pushed me away.

I pushed my hand through my hair and readjusted myself. "What's wrong?" I tried to reach for her again, but she stepped further away.

"I can't sleep with you. I just can't, I'm sorry. I had a wonderful time tonight but it ends here, good night." She turned around, opened her door, and in one swift motion pushed me out the door and shut it without even looking back.

I put my head against her door and sighed. What the fuck just happened?

I turned around and walked back to the car in an utter state of confusion while replaying the events of the afternoon in my head.

Something didn't feel right. She was totally into me at the pier and the whole way home, but something changed. It was as if cold and standoffish Bella reared her ugly head as soon as we got back to her apartment.

I was confused as fuck and I wanted some answers. I was going to get those answers from her one way or another.

This whole thing with Bella wasn't over; not by a long shot.

I, Edward Cullen, would not take no for an answer.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. These two have a lot headed their way.**

**Next chapter will be up next Thursday and a teaser will be on my blog Tuesday. **

**Link to blog is on my profile.**

**I wanted to rec my girl Misslmari101's blog & fic**

http:/scarlettsredletters(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**You all should really go check it out. **

**I'm on twitter, your welcome to come follow my randomness. (at)iAMurPoison**

**-Jen  
**


	5. Mixing Business With Pleasure

**Welcome to chapter 5! I'm super glad you all made it here with me.**

**I want to send out my thank you's to my specials. Misslmari101, UNF4Rob and Johnnyboy7. **

**You all know that this wouldn't be where it is if it wasn't for you all.**

_SM owns the characters, the plot is all mine._

**Song of the week:**

**Enemy By Papa Roach  
**

**On with the show...  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After I said yes to Edward I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't remember the last time I went on an actual date that didn't have anything to do with work. I threw myself down on my bed the next morning when the reality of what my yes actually meant set in.

I went for my jog and tried to clear my head, but I was a fucking mess. I kept envisioning how this date was going to bomb and I couldn't see it going any other way but epically bad.

Edward seemed like the type of man who would try to take me to bed right away. I would be greatly surprised if he didn't put the moves on me one way or another sometime today.

My nerves were getting the better of me so I forwent my usual morning tea and continued on my jog.

I laughed at myself. I could be this stone cold hard killer, but a date made me turn into a pussy. I am truly fucked up.

When I got home, I started on my breakfast. I was sure he would try to feed me on our date, but you never know so I made sure to eat enough to get me through the morning.

I finished my breakfast and hopped in the shower. I took a moderate amount of time in there. I shaved, but I told myself this date was not going to end up in a bedroom.

I wrapped myself up in a towel and headed towards my closet. I figured we would be doing a lot of walking around today. He was probably taking me to a park or a picnic or something. Like a '_I'm not like those other guys. I am real and my intention is that this is strictly a to get to know you' _kind of date

When really it is going to be a_ 'I'm so cocky I know you'll fall for all the bull shit I'm serving up' _kind of date_._

I dropped the towel and put on a black lace bra, and thong. What?, I don't like underwear lines and black looks good on me, don't hate.

I grabbed a red flannel shirt and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. After I finished getting dressed, I headed to the bathroom and just blew my hair dry making it look wavy. I lightly dusted my face with a little make up, grabbed my Christian Louboutin Rolandzip pumps, and put them on.

A knock sounded at my door and I yelled letting Edward know I was on my way. I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out the door.

I opened my door and my heart instantly started thumping. Edward Cullen looked all kinds of delicious as he stood in my hallway.

The simple gray tee shirt he wore clung to his body, showing off his muscles every time he moved, and when he would lift his arm to run his long fingers through his sex hair a small line of dark hair would peak out the bottom of his shirt, pointing directly to where his treasure was waiting.

His jeans hung low on his hips and my hands itched to touch him there. I personally love a man with sexy hips, made me want to hop on and ride, ride, ride.

When my eyes finally met his feet, I knew there was a smile on my face. All that glory and the man was wearing a pair of chucks. I could tell he dressed to impress, but his shoes showed that he also liked to have fun.

"I should have forewarned you, we are doing a lot of walking today. You might want to change your shoes." Edward said pointing at my pumps.

I grabbed my sunglasses out of my bag and smiled while placing them on my face. "I'm good."

He shrugged his shoulders and I walked towards the elevator. I could feel his eyes on me and I'm sure they were planted on my ass so I might have strutted a little more than normal to get a rise out of him. Oh well.

We made our way down to his car and when my eyes finally realized he wasn't driving his Volvo I almost creamed myself. Sitting in front of my building was a black Maserati GranTurismo. Let's just say I've had my eye on one of these cars for a while now, but even with my pay, I couldn't afford one.

I was sure he only drove this car to make me weaken to him, but I couldn't. "I thought you drove a Volvo?" I questioned. I couldn't help but touch the beautiful car.

I felt Edward right behind me when he answered. "I do drive a Volvo, but I also drive this." He leaned over and brushed himself against me as he opened the passenger side door for me.

I slipped in and he shut the door and headed towards his side. I rubbed my hands on the leather seats and sighed. I felt at home in this car and it irked me to know that, Edward Cullen, prince of Cullen Investments owned my dream car.

He got in and turned the car on making it purr. I crossed my legs, smiled, and asked, "So are you compensating for something with the GranTurismo?"

He just sat there and stared at me with shock, and I think I seen some awe.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the headrest. "The silence answers my question I guess."

I opened my eyes and seen the smile on his handsome face. "No, it's not compensation for anything. I just like nice things."

I gave a laugh and rolled my eyes. "Nice things that cost upwards of one hundred thousand dollars I see."

He shrugged his shoulders and with that, he took off.

The car ride was relaxing. The GranTurismo rode like a gem and I just watched the scenery as we drove by. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. It was nice to be around someone besides Rose who could put me at ease.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse and I bent down and grabbed it. It was a text from Rose.

**Are you busy today?**

I looked over at Edward and watched him as he drove down the road, then replied.

**Kind of why?**

I knew if I told Rose I was going out on a date with Edward she would freak out. I loved her, but that woman tried too many times to put a man in my bed so this time I was handling things on my own.

**Well can I call you?**

Again, I looked over at Edward. I knew if she called me, she would ask what I was doing and I couldn't lie to her while he sat next to me. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to be here so I knew my best way of talking to her was via text.

**No, not right now I'm busy. What's up?**

**Just text me some time later today when I can call you, it's about a new hit.**

I replied and told her I would and then shut my phone off. I placed it back in my bag.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. I gave him a smile back and told him it was work. He just nodded his head and went back to looking at the road.

When we pulled up at Shedd Aquarium, I was pleasantly surprised. I've always meant to make my way here, but losing track of time was my middle name.

We pulled up to the valet parking and Edward handed his keys to the kid and passed him a bill. I figured, knowing the car, that it wasn't a small one. He leaned over and whispered in his ear and then the kid had a huge grin on his face.

Edward turned around and led me to the doors of the aquarium.

"Have you been here before?" He asked me as we made our way in.

"Actually no, I have always wanted to make it up here, but never have found the time." I answered truthfully. For some reason being around Edward made me relax.

Once we were inside, I felt like a little girl in a candy store. Everything was so amazing and the sea life was beautiful. I made Edward go to each tank and even watch the live show.

As we walked, Edward asked me questions about myself. I was sure this was all a part of his game to fuck me, but I found it easy to answer him without even thinking about it.

"So I know it's frowned upon to ask a woman her age, but I'm going to ask you anyways, how old are you, Bella?"

I laughed at his candid behavior and answered. "I'm twenty-five. How old are you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that, you might judge me on my age." He pretended to be insulted.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Right, because by the looks of you I'm going to guess the ripe old age of twenty-eight."

Edward smiled and shrugged. "Almost, I'm twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven seems a little young to be the C.E.O of an investment firm."

He shrugged again and smiled. "When you know where you're going to end up in life it seems to take you there faster."

I gave him a nod, and smiled in agreement because honestly I knew exactly what he meant.

"So, Bella," He said. "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"Since I was eighteen so, seven years now."'

"Wow, did you move here for college or something?" He asked.

I laughed, "Or something."

"You not going to tell me are you?"

I shook my head no.

"Well where did you live before you moved to Chicago?"

I just smiled at him and started to walk away. I screamed at myself and knew I was getting too cozy with him, but talking to Edward was just so easy and I knew that was dangerous.

He caught up with me and sighed. "You're not going to tell me that either are you?"

"That's all in the past, and I only look forward to the future." Was my vague answer.

After that, we just walked around the aquarium and enjoyed the rest of the day with very few other questions passing between us.

Once we left the aquarium, we walked outside and just stood there and enjoyed the view.

"Chicago is so beautiful." I whispered before I caught myself.

Edward agreed.

"Have you ever been to Navy Pier?" He suddenly asked as he pointed across the water.

I shook my head no and before I could even react, he grabbed my hand for the first time and pulled me towards the ferry.

I knew his handholding wasn't a physical gesture, he was just rushing me, but my body was reacting a different way.

The feeling of his hand wrapped around mine gave me the chills. My mind rejected the idea of touching Edward because deep down I knew one touch wasn't enough, but my body welcomed it. I felt myself heat up from the inside out.

I tried to shake the feeling, but it wasn't working.

We got on the ferry and headed over to the pier. Once we got there, Edward led me to the beer garden and we both got a drink. They had a band playing so we sat down and relaxed for a while in the nice September weather.

After a while, I noticed Edward staring at the Ferris wheel. I knew he'd ask me to ride, so I sat back and waited.

"So, Bella you interested in going up on the Ferris Wheel?" He finally asked.

I slammed the rest of my beer and jumped up. "Yep, let's roll."

He started laughing and grabbed my hand again making me flinch. He didn't look at me, just squeezed my hand letting me know he was thankful that I didn't pull away.

We headed over to the Ferris wheel and got on right away.

The view from the top of the wheel was amazing. Lake Michigan was shimmering from the sun light and the pier was buzzing with life. I knew I had a shit eaten grin on my face, but I didn't seem to care, which was not normal and very welcomed at that moment.

"Thank you for coming on this date with me." Edward said as he grabbed my hand again and laced our fingers together.

I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for not taking no for an answer the first few times you asked." I joked.

I didn't know where this flirting and touching was coming from, because I was normally a standoffish type of person, but being around Edward brought thinks out in me that no one else could.

"I never take no for an answer." Edward whispered as he used his free hand to lift my chin and then his green eyes met mine.

I knew we were having a moment, and I felt the blush paint my cheeks red. His pink tongue moisten his own lips making me shiver knowing he was about to kiss me.

I knew I had less than a second to decide if I wanted him kissing me or not. My brain and body were battling each other again. My brain was again telling me how fucking stupid it was to let Edward touch me, but my body was all about him. I felt my breath quicken and my nipples grow hard just thinking about his mouth on mine.

I knew that instant I was going to let Edward Cullen kiss me.

He slowly bent down and his plump lips met mine. I released his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his soft auburn hair.

Edward moaned into my mouth and licked my bottom lip spurring me on. I opened my mouth and greeted him with vigor.

His hands found their way to my hips and he grabbed which made me give a throaty moan.

His mouth left mine and trailed down my neck. "You ready to go?" He asked as he kept kissing my neck.

"Yes." I said a little too breathlessly than I intended to.

In a lust filled daze we made it back to his car and somehow my apartment building.

As soon as we got out of the car, his arms were around my waist again and his lips met mine. We were connected mouth to mouth the whole way up to my door.

I knew there wasn't going to be a no for him once we made it to my place. I was going to throw him against a wall and take advantage of the huge dick that kept poking me in the stomach.

I pulled myself away from his lips, fumbled around, and finally found my keys. As I was about to open the door I felt that something was wrong.

I froze in place and instantly I was on high alert. I knew bringing Edward back to my place wasn't a good idea, but just being around him affected my thinking process.

I knew I couldn't tell Edward something was off and for his safety, he needed to leave, no that wouldn't work at all. He would try to be a man and stomp right into the fucking fray. Damn fucking hero wannabes.

It was better to shrug him off and tell him to fuck himself, rip the band-aid off quickly if you will.

"Edward, we can't do this." I said as I pulled myself out of his arms.

He pushed a frustrated hand through his hair and readjusted his dick making me bite my lip. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to wrap me back up in his arms again.

I backed further away and sighed. "I can't sleep with you. I just cannot, I'm sorry. I had a wonderful time tonight but it ends here, good night." I turned around, opened my door, and in one swift motion pushed the door closed behind me leaving Edward standing in the hallway, sexually frustrated and alone.

I waited while he stood at my door for a minute before finally walking away.

I turned around and stalked towards my living room already knowing what was waiting for me.

"What did I tell you last time about breaking and entering, Jacob?" I breathed out as I leaned against the wall across from him and folded my arms.

He was lounging across my couch as if he owned the fucking place. He was wearing his normal dress shirt with a pair of dress slacks along with a tie. He always looked like he was about to step into a business meeting.

"Well, when your phone is off all day people get worried." He shrugged his shoulders as if I was supposed to accept that answer.

"People turn their phones off all the time, Jake. So what's the real reason you're here?"

He shrugged again and sighed. "I just miss you, Isabella. Last time you ran me off before I could enjoy you."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my kitchen. "I told you, Jake, no more sex."

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me, making me look up at him. "Isabella, you know it's more than just sex and you always enjoy that too."

I rolled my eyes again and pushed him away. He leaned against the counter across from me and his face got serious.

"Who was the guy you were with today?"

I pushed off the counter and started to walk away but before I could get far enough Jake grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go now." I all but growled.

He let go but followed me to my bedroom. He shut the door behind him and started undoing his tie, throwing it on the floor then unbuttoning his shirt next.

"Are you going to answer me, Isabella?" He asked, as he kept undressing.

I walked over to my closet and took my pumps off. I worked my shirt off and then my jeans. "No, Jake."

He laughed and climbed on my bed naked.

I sighed and finished undressing before walking towards my bed.

"Last time, Jake." I stated.

He just laughed and placed his hands on my headboard, already knowing I would have ordered them up there.

I climbed up, reached over towards the nightstand, and grabbed a condom. I opened the packet, pulled the condom out, and rolled it down Jake's shaft. I ran my fingers back up his covered dick and he shivered.

I gripped his dick and rubbed it against my pussy, which made me moan.

"You love my dick don't you, Isabella?" Jake mumbled.

"Shut up." I snapped and pushed myself down letting him fill me.

He let out a strangled moan and I smiled. I have always dominated Jake in the bedroom. The one and only time he ever had the upper hand was when I gave him my virginity.

I slowly pulled myself off his dick knowing he didn't like it slow. I watched as he bit his lip and shook as I pushed myself back down.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the sensation of being filled. I picked up my pace a little and placed my hands on his chest for leverage.

In my mind, Edward was under me. I imagined I was looking into his green eyes as I rode his cock.

I felt myself getting even wetter as I imagined his dick inside of me. I could hear his moans and deep breaths as I brought him closer to his climax.

I started to ride him hard making myself breathe heavily and giving out my own loud moans.

I felt him tense under me signaling his impending explosion, which triggered my own. I felt his orgasm as he slammed into me making me scream. My inner walls clamped around his dick as it jerked inside of me and he spilled his seed.

I opened my eyes, which reminded me it was Jake under me, not Edward. I pulled myself off him and headed towards the bathroom. Jake knew the drill. He would be gone by the time I got out.

I took my time in the shower washing off Jake's sweat and mine. My lips tingled with the memory of Edward's kiss. I knew it was horrible to think about him while I had some other guy's dick inside of me. However, as of late, he was the only thing I could think about even while I was fucking.

I finished washing and got out of the shower. I walked into my room, got some pajamas on, and opened a window to rid my room of the smell of sex.

I pulled my sheets off and threw them in the hamper knowing tomorrow was laundry day.

I replaced everything, went, and made sure all the doors were locked. I crawled into bed and turned the light off.

My thoughts turned to Edward right away and the guilt of sleeping with Jake hit me hard. I knew we didn't have anything and we never would, but being around Edward was so freeing. He didn't know about the real me and I felt no pressure. I knew if I kept seeing him, it would fuck shit up so I had to stop, cold turkey. I knew I couldn't go to Mel's anymore because Edward would be there waiting for me.

Telling myself that pissed me off and I knew it wasn't because of the tea because I could get that anywhere. It was because I had to literally cut myself off from him completely as I was quickly becoming addicted to Edward Cullen.

Somewhere between all those thoughts swirling around in my head, I passed out into a restless sleep.

The next morning was rough and for the first time in years I didn't wake up and jog, I kept my emo ass in bed.

In the middle of a very good dream about Edward and whipped cream, there was a pounding on my door. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my glock before making my way to the peephole.

I put the gun down on my entry table and unlocked the door.

"What the hell, Rose. Why are you banging on my door like a fucking idiot?" I barked as I let her in and walked towards the kitchen to make myself some tea.

I heard her shut the door and walk in the kitchen behind me.

"Well grump ass; I wouldn't need to come pounding on your door if you'd answer your phone." She huffed.

I walked over to my bag that was still lying on the chair I placed it on yesterday after finding Jake here. I opened it up, pulled out my phone, and turned it on.

I placed it on my counter and made my tea. "You want a cup?" I asked Rose.

"Sure. We have shit to talk about." She said as she sat on a barstool.

"I figured that much." I laughed as I fixed our drinks. I handed hers over and sat down next to her taking a drink.

She pushed my phone towards me and I sighed. "You have messages."

I opened it up and noticed a few missed calls from Rose and Edward. To say I was surprised to see that he called was an understatement. I figured it would be at least three days to recover from the ego bruise I gave him, but here he was an hour after I left him at my door calling me. That hour I was actually fucking someone else.

I felt sick.

There were a few text messages, but I deleted them before I could read them. I told myself it would only be harder for me to forget about him if I did.

I set my phone down and finished my tea. I knew Rose was waiting for an explanation, but I was stalling.

When I finally finished my tea, I turned to Rose.

"I went out on a date with, Edward Cullen yesterday." I stated without emotion.

She smiled and shook her head. "I knew it was something, you were being shorter than normal."

I gave her a small smile. "I had a great time and he's an amazing kisser."

She squealed and I laughed.

"You really kissed him? Like a good night kiss or an 'I'm going to fuck your brains out' kiss?"

"Um, the second choice."

Her face fell and she looked at me with stupor. "Really?"

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Well did you have sex with him?" She nudged me.

"Nope." Again popping the P.

"Well why not?" She huffed.

"I came home and Jake was here." I stated getting up and placing our cups in the sink.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said he was worried because I didn't answer my phone so he came over and checked on me."

Rose's face flushed and I knew instantly that she was the one who called Jake worrying about me.

"It's alright, Rose."

"I just didn't know what to do. You never turn your phone off and I got your orders in yesterday and you never miss out getting debriefed right away on a hit."

"It's alright. Did you bring the papers?" I asked sitting back down next to her.

"Yep, all right here." She said as she pulled out a manila folder. She opened it and pulled out the sheet with the marks information. "His name is Aro Cataldo; he is the boss man of a prostitution ring in Rome." Looking up from the paper, she laughed. "You've always wanted to take a trip to Italy."

"Ha. Ha."

Rose went back to the paper and frowned. "This is one sick fucker. It's said he gets his girls by kidnapping tourist and selling them to high bidders."

"They always are." I stated.

"The people who paid for the hit said make it look like the mob did the job."

I rolled my eyes. "These damn people can never fight their own battles I fucking swear."

Rose just laughed and handed me the sheet with his picture.

Aro was an older man with long blackish brown hair. The picture was taken from a ways away and he seemed to be walking towards a black Lamborghini.

Rose then handed me a paper with all his known associates and places he frequents. This guy had a heavy guard, but also had a schedule.

A scheduled mark is easy to work with.

Rose and I sat in my kitchen and mapped out my whole trip. I would be going to Rome in three days and spending a night and then coming home after the mark was complete.

This trip was a welcomed distraction from all the Edward mess. I knew my thoughts would be on him for a while, but busying my brain with work will help me shake him out for good.

Spending the day with Rose was actually nice and I told her we needed to go out and have a girl's night, something without any kind of work.

She said tomorrow after work there was a new club she wanted to go try and I should go with her. I agreed and she left for the night.

I went and took a shower and fixed myself something to eat and spent the rest of the day catching up on my DVR.

The next day I woke up and went on my jog, but avoided Mel's. It was harder than I thought but I ended up making my way to a Starbucks and waiting in a fuck long line for my tea, and then ended up paying twice the amount I normally do.

It was not starting off to be a good day.

I went home and got ready for work. I got to the office and finalized some last minute details for my trip on Wednesday.

The workday flew by and Rose reminded me we were trying out that new club tonight so I headed home, fixed myself something to eat and relaxed before I needed to get ready.

After I got out of the shower, I blew my hair dry and curled it in big ringlets. I found a strapless black skintight sequence dress with a sweetheart neckline, put it on, and accessorized in all red. I even wore my red necklace that said 'pow' because tonight I felt like a knockout.

I found a pair of red pumps and headed out the door.

I pulled up to Rose's townhouse and knocked on the door. She opened it and I laughed. "Looks like we had the same mind set tonight."

She was wearing a black skintight dress that would only look good on her. Right under her breast there was a hole so you could see part of her chest. Her tits were hanging out the top of the cups that held them in and she accessorized all in purple, making her blonde hair pop.

We both headed towards the car and jumped in. The club we were going to was called Transit. I guess they played good alternative music so she's been eager to try it out.

We pulled up and I handed the valet my keys. As I walked away, I felt the punk's eyes on my ass so I turned around. "You want to keep your nuts? Quit fucking staring."

He visibly swallowed and shook he head and got into my car.

We got in the club, walked towards the bar, and ordered our drinks.

I got a cranberry and vodka, belvedere of course, and Rose got a whiskey and coke.

We sat at the bar until Rose finished her first drink and then she wanted to dance.

"Bella, come dance with me please?" She was pulling on my arm so hard I thought it was going to pop out of the socket.

"Sure, Rose just quit fucking pulling on my damn arm." I laughed as her face lit up.

I slammed my drink and headed towards the dance floor with Rose.

_DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again_ by Usher came on and we started dancing together.

We we're both laughing and having a good time right when some huge hulk of a man walked up behind Rose and started grinding on her.

I stopped and pulled her away and pushed the guy. "Go find some fucking slut to dance on." I yelled over the music and started dancing with Rose again.

Next thing I knew I felt hands on my hips and someone whispered in my ear. "But you both are so beautiful and sluts are over rated."

I turned around and tried to push him away again, but this time Rose stopped me. "Come on Bella let's just dance with him, no harm no foul."

"Yeah come on _Bella_ listen to your friend, no harm no foul." The hulk man said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes and started dancing again.

You could tell this guy was a pussy shark. He was trying to work his magic on Rose but she is a tough cookie. I am sure she will chew him up and spit him out before the night is through. This man has never had a girl like my Rosie.

As we were dancing, I heard a yell to my left.

"Emmett, what the fuck!" I looked over and was met with the man I couldn't stop thinking about, Edward mother fucking Cullen.

He came over, pushed the hulk man away from Rose and me, and started yelling at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The big man, now known as Emmett asked Edward.

"What do you mean what the fuck am I doing? I leave for a fucking minute and then I see you with her?" He pointed at me. "Out of all the woman in this fucking club you're with my Bella?"

_Wait what?_

I walked up to Edward, grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him towards me. "Why are you making a scene, Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Because my brother here is a fucking dumb ass, that's why I'm making a scene." He yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Dude," Emmett said behind Edward putting his hands up in the air. "I didn't know she was the coffee shop girl, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get with her friend." He said pointing at Rose.

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you have no right to get mad at him for dancing with me."

"Yes I do." He said under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. I knew I had to get out of this club before something bad happened.

Edward grabbed my wrist and held me in place. I turned around and huffed. "Why does everyone think it's ok to grab me when I walk away?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so why are you touching me?"

"Bella, please will you talk to me. Why aren't you answering my phone calls?"

"I have nothing to say Edward. This thing, what ever it was between me and you, isn't going to work so why should we get our hopes up?" I stated.

"Why won't this work?" He asked.

I laughed and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "It just won't." I walked away with Rose following me.

I knew Edward would end up following too, but I needed to get out of there. I was already questioning myself on why I was walking away from him in the first place. He is not good for my judgment.

The fresh air felt good and cleared my head. I handed the valet my ticket and told him to hurry.

As Rose and I were standing there, Edward and Emmett came storming outside.

"Bella, please listen to me." He walked up and tried to grab my hands.

"Please, Edward this is already so hard for me. I'm no good for you, please just leave me alone." I was getting desperate at this point.

Thank the heavens my car pulled up right then and I walked away from Edward and got in.

As I pulled away, I looked in my rear-view and watched as Edward stood in the street looking pissed as fuck.

I quickly came to the realization that getting Edward out of my life was going to be harder than I had originally planned.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Let's just say these two have a lot of things to figure out. This is going to be a crazy road.**

**This week I want to rec my wonderful friend Hazeleyes71790 fic Breathing Again. **

**It's about a Bella who loses the most precious thing in her life and Edward is there to help put her back together again.**

**(It's saved in my favorites)**

**All of you have been doing wonderful with the reviews. Keep them coming I love reading what you think.**

**-Jen  
**


	6. Putting In The Work

**YAY! Like I said, I wanted to post this chapter early. I think you all deserve it after last weeks update. **

**Like always I have to thank the wonderful people that work behind the scenes on GAWM. They deserve much praise. **

***Misslmari101, UNF4Rob & Johnnyboy7***

**I love you all mucho.**

_SM owns all thing affiliated with Twilight, I just put them in this crazy, messed up world. _

_No copyright infringement intended._

**The song this week is:**

**Angles On The Moon - Thriving Ivory**

**Now on with the show...  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

The drive to my parents for Sunday brunch was hell. My mind was like a fucking tape reel. It kept playing Bella slamming the door in my face repeatedly in my head. I tried to think about what might have triggered her to act that way, but nothing I did or said the entire afternoon gave any hint to why she acted so coldly.

Bella Swan confused the fuck out of me.

I couldn't tell you what the conversation was at the dinner table, because my thoughts were still replaying the date, detail by detail. Bella seemed to have been enjoying herself the whole time. She was responsive to my kisses until we came to her front door. Something there turned her into the ice queen. I needed to figure out what made her that way.

Later while I was doing dishes with Alice, my mother came up behind me. "When you're ready to talk I'll be in your father's study." I nodded and she left.

Alice gave me a look and I shrugged. I knew she would find out what was going on sooner than later as she was a sneak and found everything out, but I just didn't want to share with her right now. I didn't need or want her advice at the moment, yet she was all too willing to give it.

I walked into the study and my mother handed me a glass of brandy. I took a greedy gulp and sat down on the brown leather couch, my mother sitting down next to me.

"So what has got you all twisted up in this knot, Edward?"

She always knew when something was wrong with me.

"You remember the girl that Emmett told you about? I took her out on a date yesterday and I thought things were going well, but by the time we made it back to her place she turned cold and slammed the door in my face." I huffed in one breath.

I heard my mother chuckle and I looked at her. "What? Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"Oh, but it is. You expected this girl just to fall at your feet like so many other woman have and she isn't. She is a strong one and she isn't going to just let you in right away."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you're going to have to do more than just take her on one date and then think that's it, she'll just let you into her bed. Your father was the same way when I met him.

Thought he was 'Mr. Smooth', but I set him in his place. This girl might do you some good."

"Well maybe I would ask her out on another date if she'd talk to me."

"Have you tried to talk to her since last night?" She asked.

"Well, no…"

"See, you aren't even trying. Why don't you try and give her a call tomorrow and see what she says to another date."

"I called her once, but she didn't answer."

She patted my knee. "Keep trying, Hun, she'll soften up."

I knew she was right, getting to Bella was going to be more work than I'm used to, but in a weird way, I liked it.

I finished my drink and told my mother thank you. I sat around their house for a little longer then went home. I knew I had to try something else to get Bella to break down her walls. I just didn't know what yet.

I figured the next day I would catch up with Bella at the coffee shop and ask her out again then. I pulled up to Mel's and got out. I went in and ordered my coffee and her tea. I sat at a table by the door and waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

She never showed up.

I got pissed threw away both of the cups and headed to the office.

At work, I kept trying to call her but she would never answer. I sent her a few texts, but no response. This shit was pissing me off. I, Edward Cullen do not chase woman, but here I was chasing after Bella like a fucking lost puppy.

I spent the day with Bella floating through my head and my work was failing because of that. I knew I had to get this girl out of my head somehow.

Around five, Emmett came stomping in and asked if I wanted to go to Transit again tonight and I said yes. Figured it would be a good way to get Bella off my mind, maybe I could even find a nice female to snuggle up to instead.

Later that night, we pulled up to the club in my Volvo, I handed my keys to the valet, and he gave me my ticket. I tucked it in the pocket of my dress slacks I was wearing and headed inside the club.

Once we walked in the club and looked around, we found a seat in the back. It was a Monday night and booming with business. The waitress came over and took our drink orders.

Emmett was watching all the females like prey and I tried to find one that I liked, I really did. But, I would find one with long legs, but her hair wouldn't be the right color. Or, someone with beautiful brown locks, but her lips weren't lush enough.

I was a fucking lost cause.

I nudged Emmett and told him I was going to the bathroom. He gave me a nod and I took off.

Once I got there, I pulled out my phone and started to dial Bella, she didn't answer as if I knew she wouldn't and it pissed me off even more.

I ended up just leaving her another message.

When I got back to the table Emmett was gone. I looked around and spotted him with two girls on the dance floor. One was a tall blonde and a shorter brunette. As soon as my eyes land on the brunette, my body started to tingle. I started walking closer because for some reason I just couldn't stop myself. The brunette turned around and I instantly stopped breathing.

It was Bella.

And Emmett was dancing with her.

My blood started to boil, my vision went red and I yelled. Before I even registered my movement, I was in Emmett's face telling him he needed to get his fucking hands off my Bella.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I knew it was her. I turned around and smiled.

"Why are you making a scene, Edward?" She whispered.

All the anger from Emmett touching her came back in a rush. "Because my brother here is a fucking dumb ass, that's why I'm making a scene." I threw my hands up in the air for added effect.

"Dude," Emmett said behind me throwing his hands up in the air too. "I didn't know she was the coffee shop girl, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get with her friend." He said as he pointed to the blonde with Bella.

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Edward, you have no right to get mad at him for dancing with me." Bella said still standing in front of me.

"Yes I do." I said under my breath.

She started to walk away and I instinctively grabbed her wrist, which made her unable to continue walking away.

She turned around with a pissed off look on her face. "Why does everyone think it's ok to grab me when I walk away?"

"Huh?" I said, not understanding where she was coming from.

"Nothing, so why are you touching me?" She said looking at my hand on her wrist like it was poison. I still held on.

"Bella, please will you talk to me? Why aren't you answering my phone calls?"

"I have nothing to say, Edward. This thing, whatever it was, between me and you isn't going to work so why should we get our hopes up?" Bella sighed.

"Why won't this work?" I asked.

She laughed and pulled her arm out of my grasp. "It just won't." She walked away with her friend following behind.

I stood there for a minute before I realized this was my chance. I needed to make her see we could have something. I didn't know where this was coming from, but I knew this girl was special and I wasn't going to let her walk away so easily.

I took off after her and pushed myself out the front door.

"Bella, please listen to me." I tried to hold her hands in mine but she snatched them away before I could touch her.

"Please, Edward, this is already so hard for me. I'm no good for you, please just leave me alone." She was pleading.

Her car pulled up and I was stunned. She had a beautiful black Mustang with racing strips and if I wasn't mistaken it was a Shelby probably around the year 1975.

I watched her and her friend climb in and take off. I stood in the middle of the road pissed as fuck. She walked away from me again. I looked at Emmett and got an idea.

I knew I needed to talk to her right away. I yelled at Emmett that we were going and handed my valet ticket to the parking attendant. My Volvo pulled up and we both hopped in. I dropped Emmett off at his place and headed straight for Bella's.

I pulled up to her apartment building and headed up. I knocked on her door and waited while I heard her shuffling around her place. She opened the door, leaving the chain lock in place and huffed.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, well I said all I wanted to say at the club, now goodbye." She tried to shut the door but I put my foot in stopping it from shutting.

That shit actually fucking hurt, but I wouldn't show it.

"Please, Bella. Why do you keep running away from me?"

"Edward, you need to understand that we're not good together, I am poison, and I'm bad for you."

"I doubt that."

"I am." She huffed. "Please, Edward, I need to go to bed."

I pulled my foot out and she shut the door.

I felt defeated. This woman wasn't going to budge.

I walked down to my car and drove around town until I didn't feel like driving any more.

I stopped at a little hole in the wall pub and somehow got myself inside and sat down at the bar.

The bartender asked me what I wanted and I ordered a scotch on the rocks.

She handed me my drink and I started to drown my sorrows.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked over. It was a woman wearing glasses and she had dark brown hair.

She gave me a smile and asked how I was doing.

I shrugged and went back to my drinking.

"You know that girl probably wasn't worth it."

I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow.

"The girl you're trying to drink away." She said pointing at my glass. "My name is Angela."

She stuck her hand out.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." I said and went back to my scotch.

She laughed and I looked back over. "I'm not interested either, I was just being nice. I see a lot of guys in here like you and I just wanted to let you know this girl or whatever brought you in here isn't worth drinking yourself sick."

"Do you like own the place or something?" I snipped.

She laughed again, "Yeah, actually I do, along with my husband Ben."

"Oh, sorry." I nervously laughed.

She patted my back and laughed along with me. "It's alright. So am I right?"

"Right about what?" I asked.

"About this being about a girl."

I nodded my head.

"Did she cheat on you? Break your heart or did you do that to her?"

I gave a short laugh and shrugged. "Actually no, she won't give me the time of day."

She gave me a questioning look. "Really? You don't seem like the type of guy a girl says no to."

I gave her a smile, "Normally no, but this girl is different."

Angelia gave me a knowing smile. "So this girl is special."

I shrugged and took a drink of the scotch.

She patted me on the back again and got up. "Just don't give up, she'll come around." She gave me another kind smile and walked away.

An idea struck me like a lightning bolt. I jumped up and threw a bill down to pay for my drink. I bolted out the door and jumped into the Volvo. I headed home knowing what I had to do.

The next morning I woke up early, grabbed my jogging gear, and got dressed. I drove to Bella's house and waited for her to leave her building. I was only there for about five minutes before she came out the door and started jogging down the street. I jumped out of the car and started jogging her way. I cut her off a little ways up the road and she jumped.

"What the fuck, Edward." Her eyes were huge.

"I thought I'd join you on your jog." I laughed. She punched me in the shoulder making me wince, because that girl can throw a fucking punch.

She started to jog faster so I took longer strides to keep up.

She looked back and noticed I wasn't going anywhere and she took off.

I'm not going to lie, she runs fast.

But I'm faster.

I ran right after her. I'm sure the people on the sidewalk were wondering what the fuck was going on, but I wasn't letting Bella walk, or in this case run, away from me again.

She stopped outside one of the million Starbucks in Chicago and opened the door to be greeted by a long ass line.

I smiled. She wasn't getting away from me this time.

I followed her in and stood there looking at the menu.

"What are you doing, Edward?" She asked, not even out of breath.

I pointed to the menu, "What does it look like? I'm ordering a drink."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

We waited in line for about ten minutes before we got to the counter.

"May I help you?" The girl behind the counter smiled at me.

See, my looks work on this girl, why don't they work on Bella?

"Sure," I drawled. "Can you get me a coffee, black and a chi tea here for the lady?" I said pointing to Bella.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I can pay for my own drink, Jackass."

I paid the girl and turned to Bella. "It's okay; I want to pay for your tea. It's the least I can do."

We grabbed our drinks and sat at a table by the window.

"So are you going to tell me why you're no good for me?" I asked.

She shrugged and sipped on her tea.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?"

She just gave me a smile and rolled her eyes.

I laughed and then sighed. "Bella, you confuse and intrigue me."

"How so?" She asked.

"You seemed so interested in me, and then you turned ice cold."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You won't let me understand."

She smiled. "Yeah, your right."

She got up from the table and I followed behind her.

We both got outside and started jogging. This time she didn't run away from me. No questions were asked on the way back, we just enjoyed the morning.

Once we got to the door of her building, she turned around. "Edward, you can't keep doing this."

"What am I doing? I went on a jog with you, that's it."

"You know what you're doing, and I just can't date you."

"'Can't' is a strong word."

"It's the truth."

I shrugged my shoulders and started jogging off towards my car. "Well I'm not giving up, so get used to it."

That day at work, I was actually happy. I knew things with me and Bella weren't good yet, but I felt like I was making progress. I would make her mine one way or another.

The day flew by fast and after work; I went and had a few beers with Jasper. Emmett seemed to be missing in action. I figured he was either under a girl or over one.

The next morning I woke up early again and set out for Bella's. I sat in my car waiting for her to come out of her building, but she never did.

I knew she usually took her jog by now and I was worried. I got out of the car and started up towards her door.

I knocked a few times but no one answered.

"Sir." I heard from a female voice behind me.

I turned around to see an older woman peeking her head out of the door across the hall from Bella's.

"If you're looking for Isabella, she's gone."

I told her thanks and returned home to get ready for work.

So many thoughts crept through my mind as I drove to the office.

_Did she leave because of me?_

_Maybe it was just a business trip; she did say she went on those._

_Why wouldn't she tell me yesterday she would be gone?_

I pulled into the office-parking garage and got out of the car. I made my way up to my office and sat my ass in my chair. All the while wondering what the fuck I'm going to do about Bella.

Around lunchtime, Emmett came into my office just to hang out and hide from our father.

I knew my mind would be stuck on Bella all day if I didn't find something else to do so I asked Emmett if he wanted to go out tonight.

He just smiled and said no.

"No? You never say no to going out." I was flabbergasted.

"I already have plans." He shrugged.

I looked at my clock and back to him. "How do you already have plans? It's only one."

"I'm going on a date with the girl I was with last night."

I was dumbfounded.

"You, Mr. 'I only hit it once' is going out with a girl you've already gone out with."

He shrugged and his face started to turn red. I knew something was up so I go up from my desk and walked over to him.

"What's going on, Emmett?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're hiding something from me."

He went to stand up, but I pushed him back down. "Who is she?"

"You don't know her, let me the fuck up."

"You know you're going to tell me anyways, just fucking spill."

"Well you know her." Emmett said looking away.

"What does that mean? Did I bang her or something?"

"No, she's uh, that girl Bella's friend."

"The blonde that was with her the other night?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah that one. Her name is Rosalie."

"Does she know where Bella is?" I asked franticly.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well tonight when you go out ask her for me."

He stood up and started walking out the door. "I'll do what I can."

Later that night while I was sitting home watching TV my phone rang. I looked down at the ID and it was Emmett.

"You got any news for me?" I asked when I answered.

He laughed. "Yeah, she said she's only telling you this because she thinks you'd be good for Bella."

I laughed. "Well, tell her I said I agree and thank you. So what's the news?"

"Bella is gone until Friday. She'll be landing at nine P.M. and Rose said she isn't going to give you which flight, so you need to figure that out on your own."

I thanked him and hung up. I fired up my laptop and figured out how many flights were coming into O'Hare at nine P.M.

Five.

Those next few days crept by slowly. I had my whole plan figured out and I was going to surprise Bella when she got off the plane.

I just hoped it would work.

Finally, Friday night came and I was nervous as fuck.

I picked her up a bushel of peonies to give her once I found her.

I headed to the airport and found myself a good spot by the luggage claim. At nine fifteen, the room started to fill and I kept my eye out for Bella.

Finally, after about ten minutes, I found her picking up her suitcase off the conveyer belt and I jogged over to her tapping her on the shoulder.

She tensed and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as looked around me.

I turned to look around too, but I didn't see anything.

"I got you flowers." I held them out and she smiled.

"Thanks, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I said before I even thought it through.

"Wow, nice pick up line." She laughed.

I pushed my hand through my hair and gave out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

She stopped laughing and looked at me as if I was stupid. "Oh, so I'm not beautiful?"

"Oh, eh, yeah you are. I just, uh, didn't mean it in such a cheesy way."

She laughed again and started walking away from me.

"Wait, Bella, I think we really need to talk."

She stopped and sighed. "Edward, I already told you I can't."

I didn't even think. I grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers.

I felt a spark that went down to my core making me shiver.

Bella's lips were soft, I felt her open a little, and I took my chance and deepened the kiss.

Her arms wrapped around mine and I knew in that instant she liked me just as much as I liked her.

I let her lips go and pressed my forehead against hers. "I think we need to talk. Will you come back to my place?"

I knew she wouldn't agree, but I had to put it out in the table.

She grabbed my hand and smiled. "Yes, Edward, let's go."

My heart stopped beating. She finally said yes.

* * *

**Well...**

**I hope you all are excited as I am about the next chapter! :)**

**I wanted to rec my girl Bbebar's new o/s. Its full of slashy Edward and Jasper goodness. Its called **'In you, I am complete'**. (It's in my favorites.)**

**Go check it out, worth the read believe me! **

**So let me think what you think about this chapter I love receiving your reviews, they spur me to write! **

**Come follow me on twitter for my random rants and teasers. **

(at) iAMurPoison

**-Jen  
**


	7. When Things Go Right

**So finally Chapter 7! Wooh! **

**I'm sorry I didn't get this out on my normal day, but RL has been kicking my butt. I know you understand. :)**

**ANNYWHO...**

**ThankYou's To the most AMAZING people in the TWIverse. Misslmari101. UNF4ROB and Johnnyboy7.**

**I want to wish a happy belated birthday to UNF4Rob and Johnnyboy7! You both are awesome to the extreme. KISSES AND SMOOCHES! **

_SM owns the characters, I just play with them._**  
**

_No copyright infringement intended. _

**The song this chapter is...**

**Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Enjoy...**_  
_

* * *

**Bella POV **

When I got home I threw my dress off, leaving it in a pile on the floor. I discarded my bra and grabbed an old tee shirt from my hometown of Forks. I walked in the kitchen, poured myself a much-needed glass of red wine, and slammed it. I poured another one and took my time sipping it, not even moving away from the counter.

Seeing Edward fucked me up. It was hard enough not sending him a text or calling him without actually seeing him again. I feel like all that hard work of forgetting him was a lost cause.

Ha, more like a fucking joke. I never forgot him. Not even for one minute. This guy has got into my head and that's never a good thing for me.

Never a good fucking thing for me; ever.

A knock sounded at the door making me freeze up. I put my glass down quietly and slowly made my way to the front door. I grabbed my handy glock as I peeked out the hole.

It was Edward.

Hiding the gun again I opened the door, leaving the security chain in place.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I huffed.

He kept running his hand through his hair making it a bigger mess than normal. That shit was turning me on.

I had to clench my thighs together.

"We need to talk." He said cutting short my moment to gawk as he practically finger-fucked his hair.

"Yeah, well I said all I wanted to say at the club, now goodbye." I pushed my door shut, but it stopped before I could close it all the way. I looked down and Edward's foot was holding it open. I looked up and huffed again.

"Please, Bella. Why do you keep running away from me?" He was pleading and it almost hurt to see it. I had to get away from him.

"Edward, you need to understand that we're not good together, I am poison, and I'm bad for you." I tried to get the message across, but he just didn't seem to buy it.

"I doubt that."

Now I was getting pissed. I wasn't pushing him away for my health; I was doing it for his.

"I am." I huffed. "Please, Edward, I need to go to bed."

He pulled his foot out and I closed the door. I can't seem to drag myself away from the door so I slide down to sit on my butt as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I wiped it off and stared at my hand in shock. I hadn't cried in years, not a single tear and now I had proof that Edward was getting under my skin.

I pushed myself up and made my way towards my bedroom. Slamming the door behind me, I walked towards the bathroom.

I took a hot shower, trying to wash away all the guilt and pain that Edward was making me feel.

After the shower I put on some pajamas and threw myself in bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

Today was close to one of the most emotional days in my life and it wore me down.

I passed out immediately.

The next morning I still felt like shit. I woke up in a 'fuck the world' mood.

I got changed and headed out for my jog.

As I was jogging down the sidewalk I tried to focus on something else, anything else really that had nothing to do with Edward.

I looked up and was startled, which is not an easy task, normally.

Edward was standing in front of me, dressed to jog.

"What the fuck, Edward." I all but yelled. I was extremely pissed he just thought he could show up and jog with me. This was my time and it wasn't like I needed to see his ass at all.

"I thought I'd join you on your jog." He laughed.

Before I even had a thought, I hauled off and punched him in the shoulder.

I picked up my pace to get away from him, I looked back and he was still right next to me.

Mad as hell, I took off in a run. I had to get away from him.

I kept running all the way to Starbucks, but the fucker kept up with me.

This pissed me off even more.

We both walked in together without saying a word. As we were waiting in line, I peeked over at him and fought the smile that was trying to find a way on my face.

His face was flush from the running and his hair even more crazy than normal. It looked as if he hadn't shaved for a day giving him a light shadow. My hand itched to touch it. Run my fingers across his jaw and through his hair.

I stopped myself in mid thought and shook it out of my head.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked.

He points to the menu, "What does it look like? I'm ordering a drink."

I rolled my eyes and faced forward; trying to ignore the hum I felt from being near him.

As Edward reached the counter, the lady working smiled brightly. I could tell she was interested in him, and that pissed me off. I know I had no rights to him, but it stung.

When I heard him order my drink along with his, my head snapped out of my musings.

"I can pay for my own drink, jackass." I grumbled.

He paid the girl and faced me. "It's okay; I want to pay for your tea. It's the least I can do."

I grabbed my drink, walked towards the front window and sat at a table. Edward followed.

"So are you going to tell me why you're no good for me?" He asked as I was people watching.

I shrugged and kept my attention on the people walking around outside.

"So are you going to tell me why you're no good for me?" He asked a second time.

I couldn't help the smile that found my face. I rolled my eyes and kept watching the people walk by.

He laughed and then sighed. "Bella, you confuse and intrigue me."

"How so?" I blurted out.

"You seemed so interested in me, and then you turned ice cold." His eyes were bright green and right then I wanted to tell him more than anything that I could do it. I could be with him and everything would be alright.

But instead I said, "You wouldn't understand."

"You won't let me understand."

I smiled again, but it wasn't humor filled. "Yeah, your right."

I got up from the table and pitched my cup. I could feel Edward moving behind me.

The way back to my apartment building was quite. If it was under any other circumstance, I could think of this as enjoyable.

As soon as we got to the door I turned towards him, "Edward, you can't keep doing this."

"What am I doing? I went on a jog with you, that's it." He tried to joke.

"You know what you're doing, and I just can't date you."

"'Can't is a strong word." He smiled at me.

"It's the truth."

He just shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. "Well I'm not giving up, so get used to it."

I shook my head and made my way upstairs. This boy was difficult.

I didn't go into the office today since I was leaving tomorrow for Paris. Rose and I met up for lunch at a Chinese place we both loved and she gave me all the paperwork I needed for the hit.

"So you'll never guess what happened to me this morning." I said in between bites of my chicken lo mien.

She grunted letting me know that she was listening.

"I go for my jog right, and Edward is out there waiting for me."

She put down her fork and wiped her mouth off with the napkin that was on her lap. "Bella, that boy is crazy about you. What is the reason again you're not going for it? At least trying to get one good lay out of it?"

I gave a crestfallen laugh, "You know why, Rose."

"No, Bella I don't. You say it's because of your job, but he doesn't need to know. Just fucking give it a chance, girl. You've had so much bad shit happen in your life; it's time for something good."

I just sat there not saying anything. Her words hit home and I didn't like that feeling. Edward was a complication that I didn't need in my life right now, or ever really.

"Shit is too complicated for him to be anything to me right now."

She sighed "Well, when won't it be complicated? Whether it is Edward now or some other guy down the road?"

I shrugged my shoulders knowing that she was probably right; my life would always be too complicated for a man. No matter whom it was.

"Bella, you like the man, just see where things go. Quit avoiding him like the plague and talk to him. Be his friend or just a fuck, but something. You need something new in your life, Bella. Let it be him."

"Why do you care so much, Rose?" I asked not really understanding where her gusto is coming from.

She shrugged and started eating again.

I could tell something was up, but I knew she wasn't going to crack right now so I let it be and finished my lunch.

I went home and took a nap knowing that the flight was going to be a long one and I hated sleeping on planes.

When it was time for me to go, Rose came and picked me up, taking me to the airport. She gave me a hug and wished me luck.

My flight boarded and I waited patiently as they got ready to take off.

As soon as we were in the air I let out a sigh of relief. The next time I touched ground I'd be in the city of love.

When we landed in Paris I grabbed a cab and headed straight for a hostel Rose told me about. It was a quaint place filled with people of different nationalities. It was an ideal place for me because I could pay with cash and no paper trail.

Once I paid the front desk I headed upstairs and took a shower. The things I needed for the hit would be ready for me in the morning. I was dead tired from the flight and passed out instantly.

The next morning I got up early and prepared for the day. I had all day until nightfall to see Paris and I was totally using it up.

I headed out and made my way through the city. I've been to many cities throughout the world, but Paris was always my favorite. Something about the history just made this place very special. I was glad to finally be here.

Even if it was for work.

First thing, I went and saw was the Eiffel Tower, knowing the later in the day I waited to go the longer the line would be.

The view was amazing. The Seine River was already busy with boats and people were walking around everywhere enjoying the lovely fall day.

As I was making my way to the next stop on my agenda, I couldn't help but notice the couples everywhere. I knew before I even got here that I'd see pairs of people, this is the city of love, but it still bothered me. As if, something was missing.

Or… someone.

I made my way to Place De La Concorde because who wouldn't come to Paris without stopping by where so many famous people in history died by guillotine.

I stopped at a few other places on my list like the Bastille, Versailles, Arc De Triomphe, Pompidou Centre and The Lovre.

Another place I found my way to was the Bibliotheque Nationale De France. I've always found an interest in libraries, so to get the chance to explore France's national library tickled my fancy.

As my day wound down I headed to pick up the supplies I needed for the hit tonight. It was a Quest lightweight .22 with a suppressor, or better known as a silencer.

Perfect for the illusion of a mob hit, that was what I was going for.

Once I got back to the room I changed into all black leather. I was the easiest for me to move in and blood cleanup was a breeze. Black was my color of choice.

After I was ready, I walked down a few blocks and found a car to hotwire. I jumped in the tiny European car and headed towards the club Aro owned.

I parked a few blocks down and made my way to the back of the club. There was one guard out back, but he was busy talking on his phone so he didn't hear me coming.

I took him out with a bullet to the back of the head and let myself in. I stuck to the shadows in order to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.

Another guard was standing outside the door that I knew was Aro's office. I shoved the gun in my coat and made my way up to the guy.

He seemed surprised to see me, but didn't make a move for the firearm on his hip. He didn't see me as a threat. This was his biggest mistake.

"Miss, vous ne devriez pas être ici." He said walking towards me.

'_Miss, you shouldn't be up here.'_

"J'ai juste besoin d'un mot avec Aro." I gave him my sweetest smile and stayed planted in the same spot.

'_I just need a word with Aro.'_

"Il n'est pas ici." He put his beefy hand on my shoulder.

'_He's not here.'_

"Je pense que vous êtes une pièce située de merde. Je sais qu'il est là." The smile fell from my face and I put my hand on his arm and then used my other hand to pull his wrist away from my shoulder then twisted. I felt the bone break and before he could howl in pain I punched him in the throat making him choke. I pulled the gun out of my coat and popped one off in his head.

'_I think you're a lying piece of shit. I know he's here.'_

I walked to the door and opened it with ease. These guys didn't even make this shit hard.

I heard some moaning coming from the back so I followed the noise.

When I walked in the room I took in the scene before me. A blonde girl was on her knees in front of the man I was sent here to kill. His eyes were closed and a smile on his face. The girl was really working him hard and his hand was tangled in her hair.

I walked up to them stealthy, trying not to interrupt his last few seconds of pleasure. I put the gun against his head and said the last words he'd ever hear.

"Sins des méchants sont payés dans le sang." Then I pulled the trigger.

'_Sins of the wicked get paid in blood.'_

The girl let out a blood curling scream and I turned and put one in her skull. She fell lifeless to the flood.

I put another bullet in Aro's heart giving it the total mafia feel.

I found his computer and started typing away, finding all his video surveillance files, then deleting them. I put in a disk Rose gave me with some kind of virus making everything on the computer disappear and I headed out the way I came.

Back at the hotel, I put the gun in a black plastic bag and placed it in the back of the toilet knowing that Rose already told them to do the pickup.

I got in a hot shower and let myself relax officially for the first time since making this trip. I had a fun day, but something felt wrong. I was missing something that I needed badly, and I knew it was something that I shouldn't miss at all. It was Edward.

I knew my fight against this was useless. The words Rose said at lunch repeated in my mind over and over again driving me to the point of insanity.

I knew the next time I saw Edward I would be defenseless and I sighed. It actually felt good to tell myself that I could let go. I felt lighter.

I went to bed that night happy for the first time since all this shit happened. Tomorrow was a new day and I was actually going to let myself enjoy it.

The flight was nerve racking and when we finally touched down I was itching for a shower and a nice hot meal.

I made my way towards the luggage claim and waited for my one bag to make its way to me. Just when I was about to grab it off the belt I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and was in shock before I realized that he was here. It was Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I looked around him trying to see if Rose was with him. Not understanding how he knew I was here.

He looked over his shoulder and looked back at me with a smile.

"I got you flowers." He said as he handed me a multicolored bushel of peonies that were beautiful.

I didn't even try to fight the smile on my face, "Thanks, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, nice pick up line."

He pushed his hand through his hair making it even crazier and gave a laugh, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

I stopped laughing, making my face as serious as I could. "Oh, so I'm not beautiful?"

"Oh, eh, yeah you are. I just, uh, didn't mean it in such a cheesy way." His face lit up with a light blush making him even more handsome than usual.

I laughed and started walking away from him getting ready to pull out my phone to see where Rose was. I wanted dinner and she was my official partner in crime tonight.

"Wait, Bella, I think we really need to talk." He jogged up behind me and I sighed.

"Edward, I already told you I can't." I knew I wasn't going to fight it anymore, but I was tired and I just didn't want to tell him about my revolution yet.

The next instant his lips were on mine. The feeling of those soft lips mixed with his intoxicating scent made me dizzy.

I took a deep breath and his tongue touched mine sending me over. My skin was on fire and I couldn't wrap my hands around him fast enough.

He pulled his mouth away from mine making me sigh.

He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. "I think we need to talk. Will you come back to my place?"

I knew I shouldn't. I still had my dirty laundry from the hit and the nasty sweat on me from the plane, but that kissed turned me inside out.

I grabbed his hand without a thought and smiled, "Yes, Edward, let's go."

We walked out to his Volvo hand in hand. A smile plastered on my face the whole way.

He grabbed my bag and threw it in the truck before opening my door and giving me another short kiss.

Once in the car I sent a text to Rose letting her know I was with Edward. She sent me one back with a smile and said she knew.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched Edward's face as the headlights washed over him. He was stunning.

"What are you looking at?" He peeked over at me and smiled.

"Just watching you." I smiled back.

He grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine making me sigh. Feeling the heat of his hands in mine made me happy. Every time he touched me I felt like everything in the world was right and I didn't need to worry. He would protect me.

Before I realized it, we were pulling into a parking garage. He parked in a spot marked with the name Cullen. I had to laugh.

"Really, Edward your name on your parking spot?"

He just laughed and shrugged.

I left my bag in his truck and we started towards the building.

The lobby was beautiful. The floors were all grey and white marble with little flecks of gold. They had a lot of greenery around and a sitting area next to the front doors.

The elevators had gold doors and I could see my reflection in them. I couldn't help myself and I waved.

"You are goofy." Edward whispered in my ear.

I just gave him a smile.

We got into the elevator and he hit the twenty-third floor button.

"What, no pent-house?" I joked.

"Nope, it was already taken by some other guy."

"Ahh."

The elevator open and he pulled me to his door.

I was hit with the scent de la Edward as soon as we walked through the door and I took a big breath in.

His place was nice and made me feel warm. It was done in creams and browns and he had pictures of him and what I assumed was family all over the walls.

"Yeah, my mom decorated the place." He said shyly.

"I like it."

He walked towards his kitchen and pulled two Bud Lights out of the fridge. "Would you like a drink?"

I said yes and took a beer out of his hands before taking a huge pull from it.

We walked to his living room and sat on one of his couches. I was comfortable and made me want to curl up and sleep.

"I'm glad you agreed to come over." He said.

"Yeah, well you were right. We need to talk."

"Why do you keep running away from me?" I could tell in his eyes that he really wanted to know.

"It's complicated. I have a lot of things in my life that you don't and I can't tell you about them."

"Why?"

"For reasons I can't tell you."

He sighed. "You are just going to be a box full of secrets huh."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well what can you tell me?" He pushed his hands through his hair again.

I've started to notice that he does this when he's nervous.

"I can tell you that I can't tell you about some things and if you really want to be my friend then don't ask questions."

"So just friends huh."

"For now." I smiled.

"Ok, no questions."

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

Edward jumped up and pushed his hand through his hair again. "Damn, I didn't even think about feeding you."

I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him back down on the couch. "How about we order a pizza?"

He jumped off the couch again and smiled. "I have this perfect place. What do you like on your pizza?"

"I'm not a picky eater. Anything but fish thanks."

He laughed and walked towards the kitchen pulling out his phone.

I got off the couch and walked over to his DVD collection and started looking at the titles. Before long I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and his jaw snuggle into my neck.

"You want to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

I grabbed the first DVD I saw and pulled away from him. Being that close was hard to do without breaking my only friends idea.

I saw him push his hand through his hair again and sigh. I felt bad, but his hands on me did things to my body, and I knew if he kept it up I'd be on top of him in no time and I just wasn't ready for that yet.

"So what did you pick out?" He asked.

I handed it to him and smiled. "It's one of my favorites."

"The Hangover?" He laughed.

I just smiled and plopped myself on the couch.

He put in the movie and came and sat down next to me. It was nice to sit here and not worry about anything. It was the first time I've felt truly relaxed in a while.

We were both laughing hysterically and shouting out the lines when Edward's cell went off. He flipped it open hummed a few okays and smiled at me.

"The pizza is here."

"You know the pizza guy on a personal level?" I asked pointing to his phone still in his hand.

"No, the guys downstairs always call me when someone is here to see me."

"Ah, well it's nice to know you're protected." I smiled.

Not even a minute later there was a knock on the door and Edward went to get the pizza.

While he was gone I checked my phone and noticed Rose sent me a good luck text.

Edward came back in the living room handing me a plate and another beer.

"So," I said as I opened my beer. "How did you know where to pick me up?" I took a sip.

He gave me a smile and finished chewing his bite. "Actually, your friend, Rose told me."

I froze. That little wench. "Really?" I said sounding confused. "But how did you get ahold of her?"

"My brother, Emmett, the guy from the club that you were dancing with, is actually dating her."

My jaw fell open. "Rose is dating someone." I gasped. "Rose is dating someone and I didn't know." I whispered to myself.

I pulled my phone out and sent her a text.

**Hey whore, tell Emmett I said hi. If he hurts you I'll beat him a good one.**

I hit send and starred at my pizza.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." I said, not really saying it to Edward, but just saying out loud.

"If it means anything, I didn't find out till yesterday." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Fuck it." I grabbed my pizza and took a bite.

The slice was amazing and I couldn't help but moan. I heard choking next to me and looked over with the pizza still in my mouth.

Edward was staring at me with his mouth clamped shut and his face turning red.

I quickly swallowed my piece and started laughing. "Breath, Edward before you die due to pizza intake."

His eyes softened and he swallowed then started laughing. "Sorry, so did I do well?" He asked as he pointed to my piece.

I picked it back up taking another bite and nodded my head.

We finished eating and I had a few more beers before I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You ready for me to take you home?" Edward asked as he pushed a few hairs out of my face.

"Sure."

The whole way home I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Edward, spit it out please."

He gave me a half smile and pushed his hand through his hair. "I, ah, wanted to know when I would see you again."

"I guess we'll never know." I joked.

He laughed and his hand found mine. "I wanted to know if you would like to come to this party my parents are having tomorrow night. It's their annual Halloween party. You don't have to dress up, it's just a dinner, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

Meeting the parents is a big step, but were just friends so why should I worry, right?

I looked out the window contemplating on what I should do.

"Bella, no pressure, you don't have to go, I just thought you know, you could come with me as a friend."

I gave him and smile and thought in my head a million different things to make up for a reason not to go, but I didn't want to give him an excuse.

"Sure I'll go."

We pulled up to my building and he popped the trunk.

"Thanks for having me over, that pizza was amazing. You'll have to give me the number to the place."

"Nope, you only get that pizza when you're with me." He smiled. "Thank you for coming over and talking with me."

I felt the air buzz around us and I knew he was going to try and kiss me. I leaned in and gave him a quick peak on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Edward." I said as I pulled myself out of the car.

I shut the door and grabbed my back out of the back.

Things were looking up. Now let's hope tomorrow goes smoothly.

Bella Swan meeting a guy's family. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Sooo... what do you think?**

**No, really... let me know. I love to hear what you all think. **

**btw... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)**

**Come follow me on twitter... I'm really an awesome person. Promise. (at) iAMurPoison**

**Rewards for Reviews...**


	8. Mistakes

**Howdy! **

**Sorry that last week's update was so late, life has gotten busy. Just that time of year. **

**Very special kisses to: Misslmari101, UNF4Rob and Johnnyboy7. These three complete me. 3**

**Wanted to let everyone know that I got your reviews and thank you, but I never got around to replying. I will this week though! I promise! :)**

_SM owns all - I just love making them bad ass. (It's my thang)_

_No copyright infringements intended._

**This weeks song pick is...**

**Drowning Pool - 37 Stitches **

* * *

**EPOV**

Being with Bella just did something to me. She made me smile and I was always laughing. She made me feel complete and I didn't want her to leave. When she agreed to come with me to my parents Halloween dinner I was in seventh fucking heaven.

My phone started ringing and I looked down. It was Alice; she seemed to always have perfect timing.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I greeted her.

"So when are you going to tell me about this girl, Edward?" She huffed. I could imagine her eyes all scrunched together and her hands on her hips. I'm sure a foot was tapping as well.

"Alice, there is nothing to tell you." I sighed.

"Nothing to tell me huh? This girl has gotten you all twisted up into an emotional mess and you have nothing to tell me."

"A twisted up emotional mess? I would hardly say that." I chuckled.

"Well, this is the first girl you've even cared about since…"

"Don't even say her name, Alice." I snapped.

"I wasn't going to, chill out."

"So, are you going to tell me who even told you about her?" I asked, already irritated with her.

"I'm all knowing, you should know this by now." Alice giggled.

"Ha. No really, who told you?" I wasn't in the mood to play her games.

"You are no fun." She huffed. "Emmett told Jasper who told me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Of course, that ass can't keep anything to himself. But he can sure keep a fucking secret when it's about himself."

"What secret? Now you know you have to tell me."

"He's been dating this girl that's, Bella's friend."

"What? Emmett has a girlfriend? Are we talking about the same Emmett?" I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, her name is Rose. I doubt she is his girlfriend but it's got to be something special because he's seen her more than once."

"Awe, my brothers are growing up! It's about time you both gave me some sisters!" She giggled.

"Sisters? Alice, just because, Emmett had a date with a girl doesn't mean he's going to marry her and Bella is just a friend."

"For now." She deadpanned.

Once I pulled up to my place, I got off the phone with Alice. I knew my mother would be calling soon, so I hurried upstairs and settled myself back on the couch not worrying about the mess Bella and I made.

I knew both Alice and my mom would take meeting Bella to the extreme. She was the first girl I brought home since… well since the last time… so they both know I don't take this lightly. Even if we were just friends. For now.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table and I smiled when I read the caller ID. My Mom.

"Hey Mom," I couldn't help but smile.

"So, when were you going to tell me that, Bella was joining us tomorrow evening?" She tried to sound blasé, but I knew there was a huge smile on her face.

"I actually just asked her and then your nosy know it all daughter called me and got the details out of me. I promise you were first on the call list." I laughed.

"So does this mean you two finally worked something out?" Mom said hopefully.

I sighed, "I guess you could say that. She said that she just wanted to be friends, but I hope that doesn't mean forever because I feel a crazy connection to her."

"Oh, Edward things will work out. I just know it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "What's up with you and, Alice "knowing" everything?"

I knew she had a smirk on her face, "You shouldn't question us, just trust."

At that my laugh busted out of me. "Oh wow. I feel extremely sorry for Dad and Jasper."

"Oh you shush." My mom laughed.

"Just make sure you're not pressuring, Bella. I can tell she's not totally sure about this and it was hard enough to get her to talk to me, I couldn't take it if you and Alice scared her off."

"We both promise." I could tell she was sincere.

I talked to her for a little while longer then hung up and picked up my place. I took a long, hot shower trying to ease my muscles and then headed to bed. I was excited about Bella meeting my family, even if we were just friends. I couldn't let them scare her. I just hoped everything went smoothly.

The next day I texted Bella letting her know that I was going to pick her up around six. She okayed it and I called Alice to get some kind of idea what I should wear.

Normally I'm perfectly fine with dressing myself, but my nerves had my brain on overdrive.

"I'm coming over." She chimed after the first ring, not even letting me get a word in edgewise.

A knock sounded on my door about twenty minutes later. I opened it and was greeted with a bouncing Alice.

"Hey bro," She smiled and waved squeezing her body around mine and getting into my apartment.

She walked with her back to my room and headed straight for my closet.

She walked out about five minutes later with a few pairs of random clothes.

"They're all Docle & Gabbana before you yell at me for miss matching." She smiled and I laughed.

"Why are you taking apart my suits?" I asked as I picked up a bow tie.

"Just get dressed, it will all come together."

I picked up everything and headed towards my bathroom.

I was wearing a white long sleeved button down with a black vest over it and added a grey bow tie.

My pants were grey and black pinstriped. I also wore a suit belt. My shoes were my shiny black Docle & Gabbana's that I loved and were actually comfortable.

I quickly quaffed my hair and smiled. I looked fucking good.

I walked out and turned in a circle so Alice could check me out. "So, squirt, how do I look?"

"Amazing, but I knew that was going to happen, I was dressing you." She smiled.

She left shortly after that saying that she needed to get home and get ready.

I poured myself a drink and sipped on it while I waited for the time to dwindle.

I was anxious to see Bella again.

Finally it was time to leave. I drove the Volvo since we were just going to my parents, no need to impress that much tonight. I laughed at that thought. I was always trying to impress Bella.

I pulled up to her building and hurried up to her floor. I knocked on her door and waited while my nerves made me shake.

She opened the door, stepping out in a long red wool coat that hung to her knees.

After she closed her door she smiled up at me. Her beautiful brown locks were fashioned in large curls at the base of her neck in a silver band. Her eyes looked dark and alluring and her lips were a bright cherry red, which made me ache to kiss them.

"So you ready to go, Romeo?" She giggled.

I pushed a shaky hand through my hair, "Ah, yeah let's go." I placed my hand at the base of her back and walked that way all the way to the Volvo. I was surprised she didn't shrug it off, but it held fast the whole way.

I opened her door for her and she gave me a sweet smile before sliding in.

I got in and started driving. I went to hand her my IPod so she could pick the next song, but my eyes caught her panty hose and I stopped breathing.

Her long legs were crossed, and her coat fell to the side. Her hose went up mid-thigh till it was met with a belt that held them in place.

Knowing that Bella was wearing a garter belt was going to kill me all night. So many fantasies were playing out in my mind.

"…is my favorite." I looked up from her thigh and smiled.

I had no idea what she just said so I just shook my head and looked out the window in front of me.

She started laughing so I looked back at her and frowned. "What?"

"You have no idea what I said do you?"

As I pushed another nervous hand through my hair as I quickly responded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then repeat it." She crossed her arms and her coat fell open more, revealing more creamy leg.

I was a dead man.

"You're blushing. I caught you." She smiled at me and uncrossed her legs and covering them up with her coat. "It's not nice to stare at a woman like that, Edward." She teased.

"I wasn't staring, I was just admiring." I said smoothly, even if I didn't feel so smooth at that moment.

She just laughed.

God I loved the sound of her laugh.

"Anyways, I was saying that you have a lot of my favorites on here." She said holding up my IPod.

"Really, like what?" I was a huge music fan.

"This." She started playing a song and I smiled.

It was '_Stained, Tangled Up In You'_. Such a good song.

"You have very good taste in music." I gave her a smile and she bit her lip.

This woman was really going to kill me.

We pulled up to my parent's house and jumped out of the car, the cool air hitting me helping me clear my mind.

I walked over and opened the door for Bella, helping her out. We walked towards the front door hand in hand and I couldn't help but feel complete. Like this was just meant to be.

I opened the front door and the aromas coming from the kitchen made me halt in mid step.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here." Bella smiled at me.

"My Mom is an amazing cook. May I take your coat?" I held my hands out while she unbuttoned and shimmed it off.

If she was beautiful in that coat, she was a fucking knock out in the dress she had on underneath it.

It was a silk black dress that clung to her, showing off her amazing curves. One shoulder was bare and the other was covered by a ruffle. It looked amazing on her.

Her shoes were bright red and made her legs look even longer, if that was possible.

She was a fucking wet dream and we were just friends. Fuck me.

"Look, I even got into the Halloween spirit." She held out her hand to show me a ring she had on.

It looked like a black owl with purple stones for eyes.

"It's a vampire owl." She faux whispered.

I laughed, "Oh you like vampires?"

She gave me a smirk. "More than you know."

I chuckled and took her hand. We walked down the main hall towards the family room, where I heard the TV on and my family talking.

"You ready?" I look down to Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

She gives me a smile and nods, "It's just family, Edward I've been through worse."

We walked in and I couldn't help but smile. My father was sitting in his normal leather chair, with a glass of whisky watching football on the flat screen and Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper whispering to each other, like they were in the own little world.

I cleared my throat and three sets of eyes landed on me and Bella. I could feel her tease up next to me so I pulled my hand out of hers and wrapped my arm around her.

"Dad, Alice, Jasper this is, Bella." I said smiling down at her.

Alice jumped up and made her way over to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Alice this is my husband, Jasper." She said pointing behind her. Jasper gave a little wave. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

Bella gave her a smile. "Nice to finally meet you too, Alice. Edward has told me so much about you."

"I hope it wasn't all bad." Alice giggled.

"Not all of it." She laughed back.

My Dad got out of his chair and made his way over, pouring two more glasses of whiskey along the way.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Carlisle nice to finally meet the woman who has my son all flabbergasted."

He laughed and handed her a drink before handing me mine.

"Flabbergasted huh, I didn't think Edward could get flabbergasted. He always seems so sure of himself." She joked taking a drink of the whiskey.

"Oh that was right on the money." Carlisle laughed.

"Ok, I think that was enough, Edward bashing. Time to meet Mom." I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked toward the kitchen where I heard Mom banging around.

"Well you seemed to handle them like a pro." I laughed on our way to the kitchen.

She took another drink of her whiskey. "I told you I could handle it." She gave me another smile.

I just hope she could handle my Mom.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face when I seen my mother looking perfect as ever, but still cooking up a storm.

"Isabella! So nice to finally meet you," My Mom wiped her hands off as she walked over to us taking Bella into a tight hug.

I could tell that Bella was a little uncomfortable, but she gave her a light pat back.

"Very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen, but please call me, Bella," She gave a light smile.

"Please call me, Esme." My Mom gave her a loving smile.

"Well nice to meet you, Esme."

I heard the front door slam and then Emmett's booming voice. "I heard, little Edward brought a date to dinner."

I figured Bella would be pissed but I looked over and she was laughing.

He walked in the kitchen and smiled at Bella. "Hey I'm, Emmett, nice to formally meet you." He stuck his hand out.

She grabbed his hand and shook, if I wasn't paying close attention I wouldn't have noticed, but Emmett winced. I tried to cough to cover up my laugh, but he caught it.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett since the last time I met you, you were trying to dry hump me in a club." She deadpanned.

He boomed. "I heard you were a spitfire."

"Oh really," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you of heard that from my friend Rosalie, the woman you've been seeing for the past week?"

I knew that would make Emmett shut up, and my Mom asking a million questions. I couldn't stop my laughter.

"Emmett Dale, you've been seeing someone and haven't told me!" My Mom walked up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Mom!" He said as he rubbed the spot she smacked.

"You'll have to tell me all about this, Rosalie girl while we eat." She beamed at Bella.

"Oh of course," She laughed.

Mom started to put all the dishes on the table and Bella jumped up to help.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jasper smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, taking a drink of my whiskey.

"She's going to be good for you, she's a good person."

"I know, Jasper, I just got to convince her of that." I gave him a weak smile.

Alice fluttered into the room and gave me a smile, she came up behind me and whispered, "You will."

Dinner was delicious as always. Bella was always laughing and my family seemed to love her.

At one point she even grabbed my hand under the table and held it. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and I knew I looked like an ass, but the smile wouldn't leave my face.

This girl made me crazy.

I could tell that my family was totally infatuated with her, even Emmett got along with her. He would say a joke and she'd hit him back just as hard.

"Bella, you're more than welcome to come over any time you want." My Mom smiled as she gave Bella a hug.

She walked over to me and smiled. "She is an amazing girl, Edward. Keep her happy."

"I hope I can, Mom." She gave me a hug and then I grabbed Bella's coat for her and we headed out the door.

"Your family is really nice." Bella gave me a shy smile as we walked towards the car.

"They really like you." I grabbed her hand and she gave me a squeeze.

"They're watching us out the window right now." She whispered as we stopped at the Volvo.

"How can you tell?" I leaned in, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"The curtains keep moving." Her breathing was a little labored now. Nice to know I had that effect on her.

"We should give them a show." I leaned in closer and let my lips touch her neck. I couldn't help but lick my lips when I pulled away. Her taste was amazing. It reminded me of apples and sugar.

My hands landed on her hips, and I gave her a squeeze.

Her hands went up to my biceps and she pulled me closer.

"If you want to give them a show, you're not doing a very good job."

I looked up from her neck and she gave me a sneaky smile, right before her lips landed on mine.

One of her hands went into my hair and pulled, I loved it and I let out a moan.

I could feel her laughing so I pulled away.

"What's so funny?"

She was still laughing and pointed back to my parent's house.

Emmett was standing in the living room window with his phone up like he was taking a video all the while laughing.

"That fucker," I mumbled knowing that he was going to be replaying that over and over for me.

"Let's just go." Bella said still laughing. I opened the door for her and she climbed in.

As we were driving back to her house her phone beeped.

She opened it and started laughing. I could hear Emmett's voice coming through.

"Oh wow, Edward, Emmett sent the video to, Rose." She was laughing.

"What, let me see." She handed me the phone.

For sure there was me rubbing all over Bella while she squeezed my arms. I pulled away from her looking confused then she attacked my mouth.

I looked like a dumbass.

"That shit needs to be deleted." I stated handing her back the phone.

"Ah, nope." She said as I heard her phone beep again.

She looked down and started laughing.

"What now?"

"Rose just telling me you looked a little lost, like you've never kissed a woman before."

I laughed, "You should go ahead and tell her I know how to kiss a damn woman."

"Really, because the video says something completely different," She was still laughing.

I pulled the car over, lucky to have found myself on a deserted road.

"Do I need to show you?" I gave her a smile as I unbuckled my seat belt. I unclicked hers and leaned over the center counsel. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and set it on the floor.

"Are you going to answer my question, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I teased as I got closer to her mouth. Her juicy red lips calling to me like a siren.

"Show me, Edward." Her pink tongue peaked out and moistened her lips. I was growing very uncomfortable in my pants.

"You really want me to show you?" I whispered over her lips tasting the apples again.

"Yes, please." She cried.

I pushed my lips down on hers, my hand wrapping around her head taking her pony tail in my hand.

I gave it a slight pull and her lips opened for me. My tongue slide in and met hers with a fever.

I felt my body heat up and I wanted this woman like crazy.

I pulled my lips away from her making my way up her jaw, towards the sweet spot.

"Bella," I whispered into her skin. "You're driving me crazy woman."

"Ugh, Edward," Her hands gripping my hair. "I can't."

"Can't what, baby?" I was going to devour this woman.

"Can't go any farther than this," She pushed at me and I pulled away panting.

"We're just kissing, Bella." I pushed a hand through my hair and tugged.

"For now, then we'll end up going to either your place or mine and then it will be sex. I told you, Edward we can only be friends and sex complicates friendships."

"It doesn't if you do it right." I went to kiss her again.

"No, Edward stop please, you don't understand." She was pushing me away again.

Always fucking pushing me away.

"Fine." I grunted. I pushed myself off her and snapped my seatbelt back on and took off.

We got to her building, still haven't spoken a word to each other since the kiss. She opened the door went to step out and looked back at me.

If I wasn't in a pissed off mood, I would of paid more attention to the sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered before she stepped out on the curb and I took off, not looking back.

I fumbled for my phone, knowing who I was already calling. I couldn't handle this shit with Bella anymore. She was too hot and cold and confusing the fuck out of me. I had to get her out of my mind.

"Hey, Baby you haven't called me in a while. I was getting worried." She purred in the phone.

"What are you doing?" I was pretty curt, but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Waiting for you to invite me over."

"Be there in twenty minutes. No perfume." I hung up.

I pulled into the garage and slide into my parking spot. I got out and made my way upstairs.

Once inside I took a hot shower, cleaning all of Bella's scent off me.

I knew once I did this, things would never be the same for us, which is why I was doing it. I was tired of having these feelings for Bella and she obviously didn't return them.

I got out of the shower, didn't even get dressed because it was no use.

A knock sounded at my door about two minutes later.

I walked over and let her in.

"Boy, Edward you're just ready to get going huh." She gave me a smile and started touching my chest.

"Room, Jane now." I said and she walked away. I swatted her butt and she jumped giving me a smile and kept walking.

I was going to hell for my sins.

I walked in the room and Jane was already naked on my bed.

She knew what I liked.

I made my way to the bed touching myself the whole time, trying to keep my dick hard.

I push her legs open and use my fingers to spread her juices around. "So wet for me," I whisper closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, but it was wrong. It wasn't apples.

I open my eyes and was met with stringy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Complete opposite of Bella, and that was the idea.

"Get me a condom out of that nightstand." I pointed and she rolled over and got the foil packet.

I ripped it open and rolled it down my cock. I pushed her legs open farther and slammed myself inside.

"Fuck." I grumbled.

I pumped myself in and out of her, my eyes shut tightly the whole time.

I gripped her thighs hard, knowing I'd probably leave bruises.

Bella was still floating around in my mind, this shit wasn't working.

"Jane, on top." I said pulling myself out of her and lying down on the bed.

She giggled and jumped on slamming herself down on me making me moan.

"Ugh, Edward your dick feels so fucking good." Her hands were like claws on my chest and that shit hurt, but it kept my mind free of _her._

"Tell me about it, Baby." I grunted.

"Oh god, you have the best fucking cock ever." She moaned and rocked even harder.

"Edward…" I heard quietly.

"Yeah, Baby."

"Edward." I heard a little louder.

Shit, now even Jane was sounding like Bella.

"Shit." I said about to cum.

Jane's hips were pumping me faster. I grabbed her thighs again knowing I was about to explode.

"Edward!" Jane stopped moving and I looked up. She was looking at something out in the hallway. I leaned up pushing Jane out of the way and it was _her._

Bella was standing in my doorway, still in her outfit she wore at my parents and looking mad as hell.

I said the first thing that popped in my head, not even thinking. "What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

"What the hell am I doing?" I swear I saw smoke come out of her ears. "Not even an hour ago your tongue was down my throat, but I tell you I can't sleep with you and you call the first slut in your phone?"

"Excuse me?" Jane piped in.

Bella's eyes made it to Jane and her hands clenched together. "Not now bitch."

Before I could do anything Jane jumped off me and climbed off the bed making her way to Bella.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She was taller than Bella, but didn't look as lethal and it didn't help she was naked.

Bella looked like she was about to explode. "Did I stutter?"

"Oh hell no," Jane went to throw a punch, but Bella ducked making her swing into the air. Bella wrapped her arms around Jane slamming her to the ground and sat up and straddled her. She threw two punches before I could get off the bed and pull her off.

"What the fuck, Bella." I pulled her off and she swung at me, landing a punch right on my jaw. That fucking shit hurt.

She stood up and straightened her coat. "You're lucky that's all you got fucker." She started walking away and got to my bedroom door before she turned and smiled. "Oh and lose my number, I know I already lost yours."

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, but all I could smell was Bella.

I knew I just fucked shit up, and I didn't know what to do.

I sat on my bed and sighed.

"Who the fuck was that bitch?" Jane said as she stood up, already getting a black eye.

"That is the bitch who fucking owns my heart."

* * *

**Oh, I know... here comes the hate. BUT like I've said before I have a plan for everything. (Stick with me)**

**If you didn't know I post a teaser every (well ALMOST) every Tuesday on my blog. - http:/murderismyspecialty(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Special a/n! I have a few amazing friends having some contests and I wanted to give them a little love, you all should go check these out.**

**These three amazing girls (Krystal, Shelly & Roxx) are hosting the 'DirtyBJH00r Contest' - Do you think you have what it takes to write a good lemoney BJ? Let them know - **

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dirtybjh00rcontest

**Two other amazing girls (Unfie & Alex) are hosting 'A Christmas To Remember Contest' - Get into the Christmas spirit with the Cullen's -**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2569316/AChristmasToRemember

**You're more than welcome to come follow me on Twitter (at)iAMurPoison**

**Give me love, love, love, love! **

**-Jen  
**


	9. Pieces

**A special thank you for those of you who sent reviews. I was surprised how many of you were supportive. It means a lot to me.**

**The people who give this story a life and whom I love dearly :: Misslmari101, UNF4Rob & Johnnyboy7. I love you all! (which you know cause I tell you on twitter all the time) :)**

**Another special thank you to those who come chat with me on twitter. You guys brighten my days. :)**

_SM owns all things twilight related. I own over 500+ DVDs so if you ever wanna borrow one..._

_No copyright infringement intended. _

**The song of the week is...**

My Black Dahlia - Hollywood Undead

**Now on with the show...**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I heard the sighs and moans coming from Edward's bedroom my heart instantly started to break. I mean fucking break. Crack in two pieces.

My plan wasn't to go back to Edward's place, but I was tired of fooling myself. I needed him like the air I breathe and I knew he needed me too. I could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch.

I was ready to work something out, more than just being friends. I know I couldn't tell him everything but he didn't have to know. This could work if we tried.

I drove over to his house on a high. I just knew this was going to be the beginning of something special.

I parked my car in front of his building and made my way up, smiling at everyone I passed. I even said hi to the gentlemen behind the front desk. They were nice.

I went to knock on his door, but when my fist hit the door it just popped open.

"Edward?" I said as I walked in, not closing the door all the way behind me in case we needed to make a quick getaway.

As I walked down his hall, I heard a faint cry and then a moan. I took a deep breath telling myself I was just hearing things and kept walking.

His bedroom door was completely open and when I step around the corner, my stomach dropped to the floor. When I finally took in the site before me, I had to grip the doorframe for support because I felt my knees go weak and the ringing in my ear was deafening.

My instincts told me to go in there and rip that bitch a new one, but I knew I could not do that. I took a calming breath, trying to make my ears stop and called out Edward's name.

"Edward."

The girl Edward was with was on top of him throwing her hair around as if she was having a fucking seizure. Her hips were all see-sawy clearly having no clue what the fuck she was doing. She didn't know how to ride a cock for the life of her; I would have laughed in a different situation.

Edward grabbed her hips and grunted, I think I heard a fuck, but the bitch's moans were drowning him out.

"Edward!" I yelled. My hands clenched into fists.

The bitch on top stopped her movements and turned to look at me. Shock crossed her face then what I would call just being pissed, as if I was the rude one here. Ha.

That was a sarcastic 'ha' by the way.

The bronze mop of hair peeks up behind her and I see his green eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" He spat at me.

Any kind of filter I was hoping to have dissolved when he snapped at me. My ears starting ringing again and all I saw was red.

"What the hell am I doing?" I yelled. "Not even an hour ago your tongue was down my throat, but I tell you I can't sleep with you and you call the first slut in your phone?" I pointed at the blonde bitch.

"Excuse me?" The hooker piped up.

My fingernails dug into the skin in my palms as I held myself back from pulling her off Edward and beating the shit out of her right then. I itched to spill blood. "Not now, bitch."

I guess the bitch had balls because she jumped off Edward leaving him all naked on the bed and stomped her way towards me.

She was taller than I was, but I could tell she wasn't a fighter. I could take her with both hands tied behind my back.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She did the whole head bob and put her hands on her hips, her naked hips which just pissed me off even more. I couldn't take much more of this skeeze.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, knowing my eyebrow was arched daring her to retaliate.

"Oh hell no," She barked and went to swing on me. I dipped down making her fall into me from the force of her swing and slammed her down on the floor. I got up pressing my hand to her throat for leverage and sat on her hips. I gave her a smile and threw my first punch letting the sting set in before I gave her another one.

It felt good to know I was leaving a mark on that slut.

I could hear Edward crawling off the bed and making his way towards me. He pulled at my arm and started yelling at me.

"What the fuck, Bella."

I couldn't take anymore. I drew back and clocked him right in the jaw.

I got completely off the ground, straightened my coat, and wiped the few hairs out of my face. "You're lucky that's all you got fucker." I started to walk away before I thought of one more thing to say. I gave him a sad smile, "Oh and lose my number, I know I already lost yours."

I made my way out of his apartment and down the elevator and out to my car.

Before I even realized it, I had left Edward's building. I looked up and was parked in front of Rose's place.

Shit.

I got my phone out of my purse and dialed.

"What up, bitch?" Rose answered.

I gave a short sigh. "Are you home?"

"Yep, why?" I could hear someone talking in the background, had to be Emmett. Fuck.

"Are you with, Emmett?" I really wasn't ready to face any of _his_ family.

"Yeah, why?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I just need to talk, and I'm here by the way." I put my hands over my eyes trying to force the pictures of Edward and that slut out of my head.

As I was trying to get my breathing right, a knock sounded on my passenger side window making me look up. It was Rose.

She opened the door and slipped in.

"What the fuck happened, Bella? I've never seen you like this before." Her eyes were bouncing all over me.

"I had an amazing time with, Edward at his parents. They're all super nice." I said kind of building my way up to what happen, and kind of trying to take my thoughts somewhere else.

"Yeah, Emmett told me it was a really good dinner and that his parents and sister love you. What happened after that?"

"Well, Edward and I walked out to his car and I noticed that, Emmett was standing in the window so we started messing around and that's where that video he sent you came from."

She nodded her head.

"I told him what you said about him not looking like he's ever kissed a woman before and he pulled the car over. He started kissing me and I was all into it, but I just knew things would get ruined if we took it further."

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" She asked very concerned.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out. "No, not physically."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I told him I couldn't have sex and he got pissed. Dropped me off and took off. Once I got up to my apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful he is and then I realized I didn't care about anything anymore. We could do this; we could be more than friends. So I took off towards his house excited about this new break through. I was going to fuck him silly."

Rose laughed at that.

"Well I knocked on his door, but it was already open like he was in a rush and forgot to shut it or something and, well, so I just walked in and then I heard some sounds coming from his bedroom."

Rose gasped. "You didn't?"

"Yes I did. I walked in on him and some blonde bitch fucking."

She sat straight up. "Well what the fuck did you do?"

"I punched her a few times, gave Edward a sweet right hook and then left."

She calmed down. "So no one's dead?"

I gave her a side eye. "No."

"Don't look at me like that! You've killed people for less, Isabella."

I shrugged.

Her phone beeped and she smiled. "Emmett wants to know if you want to go to the movies with us."

"Sounds awesome," I said with sarcasm. "But after the shit I just went through I don't feel like being the third wheel tonight."

She gave me a smile. "I understand. Just call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, sure." I replied.

She got out of the car and made her way back up to her place. I drove home in silence.

I got home, stripped down and started to fill up the bathtub.

I poured myself a glass of red and found my favorite novel.

I got in the bath and closed my eyes. Today had been such a good day and of course, the way fate has to play her cards, the moment to show my true feelings he picked to fuck a slut.

Story of my God damned life.

I heard my phone ring from the other room and I sighed figuring it was Rose just checking up on me.

I relaxed in the bath until it turned cold. I got out and slipped on my favorite pair of flannel pajamas.

I found my phone in my purse and checked my calls.

It was from Edward.

He left a message and I knew I was going to pay for it later, but I listened.

"Hey, Bella. Fuck, I'm sorry about that shit. It's just, well, fuck. It's just that you confuse the shit out of me. I can't tell if you want to be with me, or if you're just playing a game. I'm sorry shit went the way it did but I would really like to talk about this with you face to face. Call me please. Bye."

The message did nothing to help my mood and I decided to just shut my phone off.

I tried to stay up and keep reading, but my mind was elsewhere. I just went to bed praying that tomorrow was going to be better than today.

That shit lasted about a week.

My day would consist of my jog, which was Edwardless thank God. Going into the office, maybe going to lunch with Rose but it was hard to be around her because all she would talk about was Emmett, which reminded me of Edward. Then home to watch TV or read while drinking a few glasses of wine, then bed.

It was just another Saturday night and I was sitting on my couch, drinking yet another glass of red when my phone went off. I opened it and smiled.

It was Rose holding up a warrior princess costume with the text **You Like?**

I smiled and shook my head while replying back.

**Sure, Rose.**

She sent me back a smiley face.

About an hour later, there was a knock on my door. I jumped up and peeked out seeing Rose's smiling face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rose?" I snickered as I opened the door.

She made her way in carrying a few bags. "I got you a present!"

"Well, what did you buy me?" I asked as I walked in behind her. She put the bags on my kitchen table.

"Before you start complaining I had to do this. Your ass needed to get out of this apartment." She said putting her hands up as if she had no choice.

"So I guess I'm not going to like this." I crossed my arms ready for whatever crap she was going to put me through.

"Yeah, probably not, but it's going to be fun so you can just chill." She said as she pulled out a plastic bag that held a Halloween costume.

"What the hell, Rose." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"There's a Halloween party down at this club and I know how much you love Halloween so let's go!" She was getting a little too excited for my taste.

"Really, Rose I'm not in the mood." I walked back over to the couch and sat down picking up my glass of wine taking a big gulp.

She walked over to me and sat on the arm of the couch. "Bella, you need to get out of this place. Just one night, then you can come back here and be lame again."

"Well, what the hell did you buy me?" I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up until I agreed.

She jumped up and gave me a huge smile.

She walked back over handing me the bag. It was the costume she was holding up in the text she sent me.

"So, you think I would be a good warrior princess? This thing kind of looks like Zena." I giggled taking it out of the packaging.

"It will look awesome on you." She pulled another costume out of the package and held it up. "What do you think of mine?"

It looked like a bra with gold anchors on it with a tiny skirt. "Um, let me guess what you're suppose it be… a stripper!" I joked.

"Oh shut up. I'm a sailor."

"Oh, ey ey!" I gave her a salute.

"Just go get dressed you ass." She chuckled.

I jumped in the shower and shaved my legs. I figured no one needed to see the mess that has become my legs. When you have no one to impress you don't shave. You all know what I'm talking about.

Once I got out, I lathered with my apple lotion and slipped on my underwear and bra.

I decided to curl my hair with big spiral curls and then dusted my face with some make up, making my eyes look smokey.

I put the costume on next. It didn't actually look bad. It was brown with gold painted on the front. The shirt was pleated, kind of looked like a gladiator. It also came with a red cape.

I walked out to the living room and gave rose a little twirl. "So what do you think?"

"You look amazing, Bells. Here I got you some shoes to go with it." She handed me a pair of light brown heels that wrapped all the way up to my knees.

"Thanks, Rose."

I had a few shots while Rose got ready, then we set out. We decided to take a cab because she wanted to drink, and I had already started.

We arrived at the club and got right in. It was packed and full of people enjoying the holiday. I had already seen a few witches and vampires, the most typical Halloween costumes. Of course, also the woman who wore lingerie and added some ears, those always made me laugh.

We made our way to the bar and I gave the bartender a friendly smile. Maybe tonight would be a good night to find a random fuck. He wouldn't even have to take his mask off.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" The bartender gave me a cheesy smile.

"Vodka and cranberry please, make it a double." I returned the smile.

After we got our drinks, we started to walk around trying to find an open table.

As we were walking, I felt Rose tug on my arm. I looked up and noticed she was smiling at someone. I peeked around her and saw Emmett sitting in a booth by himself.

I fucking knew he'd be here.

"You could have told me he was going to be here, Rose." I yelled over the music.

"Calm down, Bella. He knows what happened and is totally pissed off at Edward. You'll be fine."

I took another huge swallow of my drink and followed her to Emmett.

"Hey. Emmy." Rose purred as she crawled into the booth basically sitting on his lap.

They exchanged a few private words as I sat down, then Emmett's eyes met mine.

"How are you doing, Bella?" He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Wonderful, how are you?" I asked as I took another drink.

"I'm good. It is nice to see you made it out tonight. Cute costume."

"Thanks."

I didn't want to be around these two, but I didn't want to hurt Rose's feelings so I stuck it out and kept the drinks coming.

After a few more drinks I was totally buzzed and I knew if I kept drinking tonight would go one of two ways. Either I was going to end up having some drunken sex with some random guy that I wished was Edward, or I was going to punch someone and I wished it was Edward. Either way, I wished it were Edward.

I stood up on shaky legs and pushed my way through the sweaty bodies towards the bathroom. When I finally made it, there I took in a deep breath. I felt so fucked up. I knew I couldn't drink anymore; I was tired and ready to go home. I splashed some cold water on my face and fixed my hair the best I could. I took another deep breath to ready myself and walked back out the bathroom door.

I pushed my way through the throngs of people once again towards the bar.

"Hey, barkeep," I gave the guy behind the bar what I thought was a sexy smile, but I could have been frowning with all this alcohol in my system.

"And a hey back to you beautiful girl, what can I getcha?" He gave me, what I guess he thought was a sexy smile, but it wasn't right.

"Just a water please."

"Done drinking for the night then?" He asked as I mentally roll my eyes at the asinine comment.

"Yep," I sigh, done with the whole trying to be nice thing.

He handed me a plastic cup filled with ice and water along with a napkin. I gave him another smile and made my way towards Rose and Emmett.

I sat down and drank my water trying to will myself into being sober. I looked over to Rose and Emmett before casting my eyes down. I felt like every time I peeked at them I was invading in their own little world.

I threw down a twenty, grabbed my coat pulling it on, and sighed. I just had to get home before I did something I'd regret in the morning.

I started my walk towards the front door before something caught my eye.

Or more of a someone than a something.

It was Demetri.

Demetri was an old friend of mine and Rose's from a few years ago. He was the only guy that I had ever let into my life besides Jake. Thus making him special to me, or he was until things in his life took him away.

But here he was now, a few feet away from me with some blonde haired girl climbing all over him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I pushed my way through the people yet again, made my way over to him, and patted him on the back.

He turned around a huge smile breaking over his face once his eyes landed on mine.

"B!" He yelled throwing his hands up.

"D!" I yelled just as loudly making some patrons stare at the exchange.

"Where in the hell have you been woman!" Demetri yelled over the pulsing music.

"I've always been here, where in the hell have you been?"

"Here and there, you know me." He gave me an award winning smile.

"Well, I've missed you old man. We'll have to do lunch sometime."

"How about tomorrow?" He held out his hand and I handed him my phone so he could add his number.

"I'll send you a text and we can meet up." I gave him a quick hug and headed out towards the taxi line.

Once I finally made my way home I plopped into bed and passed out instantly.

An extremely annoying beeping sound woke me. I pulled my head off the pillow and the world started to spin.

With a grunt I laid back down. I reached over and used my hand to search my nightstand for that annoying piece of technology that was called my cell.

Finally, when my fingers found the offending piece of machinery I pulled it open to see who was bugging me.

Demetri. **Woman, wake your ass up and come have lunch with me. **

I rolled my eyes and gave a short laugh. Only D could make me laugh while I was having the hangover of the century.

**Asswipe, you have woken me from my beauty sleep.**

I hit send, rolled my ass out of bed, and found my way to my shower. I let the steam fill the bathroom before getting under the hot spray. I let the water wash over me and the tension fall from me.

Shit had been crazy, but I've dealt with crazier before. I could handle this and just like everything else, this would just make me stronger.

I got out and wiped the steam off the mirror, taking a long look at myself naked. I lifted my arms over my head and turned to the side taking in my curves.

I turned a little more so I could see my back. I have a few tattoos that some would say were in random places, but all had a deep meanings to me.

I had a set of wings on my back that started on my shoulder blades and went down to the dimples of my ass. They were put there to help lift me up when things got rough, and in my life, things got rough a lot.

I have _'You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.'_ down my side. When I got it, my thoughts were about Jake, but since then it's pretty much been about life. How is it that everything I've ever loved ended up turning into hate because I put too much of myself into it.

I'm pretty much a "go hard or go home" type of gal. It's a fault.

I gave up looking myself over and got dressed, letting my hair air dry.

I pulled on my favorite well-worn jeans and pulled my 'The Cure' band tee over my head. I pulled on my zip up flannel jacket and picked up my phone before grabbing my ray bands and heading out the door to meet up with Demetri.

I checked my phone and smiled. I knew right where he wanted lunch. I hopped in my car and speed to meet up with my long lost friend.

Once I pulled up to Sammy's, our favorite sandwich place, I noticed his red BMW parked right in his normal spot.

I walked in, pushed my glasses up over my head, and combed the place with my eyes for D.

I found him sitting in our normal booth flirting with a waitress. I knew there was a smile on my face as I watched him use the same smooth words he used on every female he meets, even me at one point.

I was actually sitting in this exact same establishment the first time I had ever-meet Demetri.

I was waiting for Rose and sipping on my drink before some shit for brains just sat down across from me.

"Did you know that the twinkle from your eyes blinded me from across the room?" He leaned in on his arms and looked at me as if I was the only thing holding him to the ground.

I laughed, hard.

He raised an eyebrow, and I laughed even harder. I probably had a snort in there too.

"You really think that those cheesy lines work?"

"You're really laughing at me, aren't you?"

"Yes," I calmed myself down so I could speak. "Yes, I am."

He sat back and gave a chortle. "Well, I have to say that you're the first to laugh at me."

"Really," I said in dull tone. "I'm the first?"

He pushed his hand through his hair, still chuckling. "Yeah, the first. Normally they fall for it or they roll their eyes and ignore me, but normally they fall."

"I doubt it's the words they fall for, it's probably your face."

I couldn't lie; even to me he had rugged good looks. His eyes were piercing blue and his lips looked like they were freshly kiss, which knowing him they probably were. His hair was as dark as sin and looked like the finest silk.

He always had a little stubble on his chin, and when I asked about it one time he said it just completed his look.

"So you think I'm good looking?" He gave me a sweet smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Sure." I said giving him a wink.

We've been friends ever since.

"Baby B! Bring your ass over here I'm starving." He hollered from the back of the restaurant. I shook my head and made my way to my seat.

"So, are you going to tell me who you left Chicago for?" I smiled at him as the waitress sat down a coke in front of me and a sprite in front of him.

We always had the exact same meal we had the first day, kind of like reliving the past. I liked it.

"You know me little chick-a-dee, I move where ever I want."

"Well, whatever took you away from me I'm glad your back. Rose is going to be thrilled to hear that you'rehere."

"I'm glad I'm back too, but I'm only going to be here for a few days. I'm glad I ran into you though."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad too."

We caught up with each other and laughed about the old times as we finished our lunches.

After we were finished, he walked me out to my car.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, B?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a fake smile. "Nothing."

He sighed and leaned against my car. "So you're not going to tell me are you?"

I just shrugged.

"If, Rosie knows then she'll tell me."

I gave a frustrated huff and kicked my tire. "I don't fucking know, I'm just making my life more difficult."

"Well talk to me."

"It's just shit, D just fucking shit." I kick my tire again and drag a hand through my hair tugging at the ends.

"So you met a man." He gave me his all-knowing smile.

"This isn't something I really want to talk about in a parking lot." I sigh lying back on my car.

"Just tell me his name, B and do I need to go beat this fucker's face in, because obviously you're not too thrilled with him right now."

"His name is, Edward Cullen."

His face lit up in recognition and I groaned. "I know that dude. Doesn't his family own some huge investment firm downtown?"

I nodded my head yes.

"How'd you get all caught up with that fucker?"

"We just met at Mel's and have been talking since. I thought he was really nice."

"Until…" He gave me that look that told me he knew I was leaving something out.

"Until I found him sleeping with someone else," I said in a one breath.

"Like he told you or you actually found him during the deed?"

I knew Demetri was just trying to be here for me while I was going through a rough patch, but his questions were opening a wound I wasn't even ready to peek at yet.

"I, ah, I actually found them." I rubbed a frustrated hand over my face.

He gave out a loud gruff, trying to hold his laugh in.

"Fucker it's not funny!" I punched him in the arm and he winced and rubbed the spot.

"Damn, B I can see your punch hasn't gotten any softer." He joked, but then got serious "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. What did you do when you caught them?"

I gave him a little shrug. "I punched them."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a little shove. "No, really what did you do."

I laughed and threw up my arms. "I'm not lying, Demetri. Why would I lie about punching someone?"

"Well normally a woman will cry or yell, but you just went straight to fighting?"

"It's a little more complicated that than, but yes I punched them both."

He gave me a pat on the back and smiled. "You were always something different, B."

"I pride on being different thank you." I gave him a weak smile.

We talked a little longer before he said he had to get going. We made plans to go out to dinner before he left and he was pretty intrigued at the thought Rose had a boyfriend.

That was going to be fun.

Before I even made it home, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I answered unsure of what I was about to deal with.

"Bella?" A very feminine voice chimed over the line. Instantly I realized it was Alice.

"This is her." I wasn't really how sure I was about this phone call. I was kind of waiting for her or his mom to call and bitch me out for punching him.

I guess the time is now.

"Hey, Bella this is Alice. How are you?"

"I'm good how about you?" I was pretty hesitant, just waiting for this little ticking time bomb to go off.

"I'm good, but I called for a reason. Would you like to meet up for lunch?"

"I actually just ate." I was hoping that would persuade her to not ask me again, but as my luck would have it the little pixie doesn't give up.

"Well, that's alright, would you like to go shopping with me? I just need to pick up a few things."

I rolled my eyes and myself and just told myself fuck it. If I could kill crime bosses I could handle her.

"Sure, Alice, where do you want to meet up?"

She gave me directions to a small boutique and I made my way there.

I pulled up and parked, noticing Alice standing outside the front door.

Her sunglasses were to huge for her face and her grey wool coat had the collar pulled up guarding most of her face. From what I could see of her legs she was wearing a pair of tight black pants with a pair of chunky heels.

I got out of my car and made my way over to her.

"You look like you're going on a secret mission." I joked.

She just shrugged and walked into the store, so I followed.

"Miss Cullen, it's so nice to see you again." A slim looking lady with jet-black hair came out from the back and gave Alice a warm, familiar smile.

I guess she came here a lot.

"Oh, you know how much I love your place, Kate." Alice gave her a tight hug.

Alice turned around and pulled me by my arm closer to her. "This is, Bella. Bella this is Kate. She's the owner of this amazing little piece of heaven."

I gave Kate a little nod and a smile.

"So, what can I do for you today, Miss Cullen?"

"I'll just be looking around thank you."

Kate gave her a nod and went back to whatever she was doing before we walked in.

Alice took her glasses and coat off placing them on a chair in the middle of the room. She took off for a rack and I just watched.

The place had a nice vibe to it and it felt warm. If I wasn't here to get my ass reamed out for punching her brother, I might have actually enjoyed it.

I gave up standing in the middle of the room like an idiot and found a rack full of dresses. I pushed my way through them not really looking, but trying to keep myself busy while Alice shopped.

After a while, I did find some random things to buy and Kate ended up coming back out and putting them up at the cash register for me.

I sat down on the chairs and Kate ended up bringing out two cups of some kind of tea, which I found was delicious. I was definitely coming back here again.

Alice ended up sitting down next to me after she picked up about every other thing in the place.

"Sorry, when I shop I get a little carried away." She gave me a sweet smile and took a sip of her tea.

"It's alright. So why did you want this little meet and greet?" I figured it was better to cut to the chase.

"It's about, Edward."

I groaned.

"I know, I know," She said putting up her hands. "What he did was totally uncalled for. He acted like a child and he's paying the price."

"What do you mean paying the price?" It shocked me that she seemed to be on my side with the whole ordeal, but I didn't understand what price he had to pay.

"The price of losing you," She looked at me like I should have known that.

"Well, I assumed he didn't want me in the first place, that's why he slept with someone else."

She started shaking her head and gave me a weak smile. "Edward has a bad track record with woman. Normally they just fall at his feet and once he sleeps with them he leaves them in the dust, like the slut he was sleeping with when you walked in. He's pretty much put up this defense because he's had his heart broken before but I see something in him I haven't seen in a long time, hope. You give him hope for whatever reason and it makes me extremely happy to see it back."

"I'm glad I can help him with his hope problem, but he didn't seem like he cared about my hope or any other feelings of mine when he was fucking someone else." I barked out.

She gave a long sigh. "Bella, I can't really explain why, Edward does these things but I'm going to figure he was trying to get you out of his head before you hurt him. Sex is like a defensive mechanism to him."

I was praying she wasn't saying what I think she was saying. "Are you trying to tell me him having sex with that girl is my fault?"

"No, not at all! I'm just saying, Edward doesn't think things through and because of that he's losing the best that could have happened to him."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You're wrong. He already lost me." I grabbed my back and placed my sunglasses on my face before walking out the door.

"Bella wait!" I heard Alice yell behind me once I got outside. I turned around and she walked over to me. "Please, Bella give him another chance. This is eating him alive."

"And you think that this hasn't had any effect on me at all?" I threw my hands in the air.

"I can tell it has, so please just call him." She placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Please, Bella, if not for my brother do it for yourself."

"I'll think about it." I grunted and jumped in my car before she could say anymore to me.

As I made my way through the mid-afternoon traffic of Chicago, I start listening more closely to the song playing on the radio.

_Green Eyes by Coldplay. _

I swear someone above was totally trying to ruin my day.

As I listened to the words Edward's face kept floating in my mind.

I was in trouble.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and searched for the number I was looking for.

Once I found it, I hit send.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Edward, we need to talk."

* * *

**I know, another cliffy, but hey at least they're talking, right?**

**My weekly pimpage goes out to Bbebar and her AMAZING fic** _'You Speak To Me'_. **A delicious short story slash fic about Edward and Jasper. (In my faves)**

**A/N:: Me and UNF4Rob are holding a contest called **_'From The Boardroom To The Bedroom'_** (slash anon o/s). Go check it out** .net/u/2608837/

**I'm on twitter so if you want to come follow me your more than welcome **(at)iAMurPoison

**My GAWM blog is where you can go for teasers and insiders info. Go check it out. **.com/

**Another blog I have is just for me. Its where I will be posting info for all my writings and related things.** .com/

**Alright, enough about me. REVIEW! :)**


	10. When Sorry Isn't Enough

**HiYA! **

**So, kinda want to keep my rambling short, but I probably wont. :)**

**LoVe goes to::**

**Misslmari101 - smooches**

**UNF4Rob - smooches**

**Johnnyboy7 - smooches**

_SM own everything Twilight related, I own everything else (plus a lot of other crap you don't care about)!_

_No copyright infringement intended. _

**Song of the week::**

_Forever_** by **_Papa Roach_

**Now on with the show...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Every time my thoughts crossed Bella's path my heart would rip open, the pain consuming me. But I deserved every ache and burn. I did this to myself.

Shit has been so crazy since the day Bella walked, or more like ran, out of my life. I didn't know what to do about the whole situation so I called her.

I left a message like a fucking idiot. I knew she wouldn't call me back, but I had to let her know that I was a fuck-up and I was willing to say sorry.

Shit, I was willing to do more than that. But sorry was a good start.

I waited for her to return my call, but deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Going to work Monday was hell. I wasn't there, not really. I was jogging down the busy Chicago sidewalks with _her_. I was getting coffee as she sipped on her tea, her eyes sparkling as she watched the business men rushing around to get to their paper pushing jobs.

I was with her, where I belonged.

"Edward, get your head out of the clouds and get to work, fuck face." Emmett hollered from my doorway as he walked in and plopped his ass in my chair.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.

"Whoa dude, what has your tighty whities in a bunch this morning?"

"Nothing, get out."

He got up and walked towards the door, but turned back around before he got completely out.

"I have a question for you."

I just grunted.

"Do you think you and, Bella would like to double with me and, Rose tonight?"

I caught myself flinch when he said _her_ name.

"No."

He gave me a shrug and walked out.

I was going to lose my mind if people were going to keep asking me about _her._

My day didn't get any easier. I felt like these people were really trying to test me.

Alice came in yapping away about how amazing Bella is and that she was a true keeper.

Even my father said something about how he could tell Bella was special.

It was like these people knew I fucked up and they wanted me to feel as much pain as possible.

Finally my day was over. I rushed home to free myself from everyone and their need to give me input on how amazing Bella is and how I'm such a lucky bastard for having her in my life.

Well guess what, I already fucked that one up. Big time.

I was such a fucking mess. I don't understand why I do shit like this to myself. I guess I'm just a fucking pro at making my life shitty.

I knew I could sit here and analyze my fucked up self all night, but it wasn't going to help the situation.

I needed to talk to Bella, but she wasn't answering my phone calls. Who could blame her?

Finally after moping around for a few hours, I decided that I needed to get out of this place.

I pulled on my jacket and headed out the door.

I walked around the busy Chicago streets with no real purpose. I looked at art; watched people living their non-complicated lives and just enjoyed the cool evening.

I'm not the type of person who really pays attention to those around me but walking alone on this sidewalk I felt like I was the only one in Chicago who was just that, alone.

Each couple I walked by hurt. I wanted that, and I've never wanted it before.

Bella has truly touched my core and I just let her go. I fucked it up and ruined the only good thing that I had.

Heartbreak isn't new to me, but this one had a horrible ache.

My phone buzzed in my pocket relieving me of my musings. I pulled it out and checked the ID. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Edward, we need to talk. What are you doing now?" Her voice was agitated.

"Just walking, Mom what's up?"

"It's about, Isabella. I heard." Her tone was short.

"Heard about what?" She couldn't know about what happened, could she?

"Emmett told me what you did to her, Edward and I am so ashamed of you. I didn't teach you that kind of behavior." Mom's voice was eerily low, so I knew she was extremely pissed.

"How in the hell did, Emmett find out about this?" I whisper walking faster through the throngs of people trying to make my way home.

"Don't you worry about that. Tell me why you thought you had the need to break such a fine girl's heart?"

_Her heart is broken?_

"Her heart is broken?" I repeated my thought out loud.

"What are you going to do to get her back?"

"She's not going to take me back, Mom." I stated because why in the hell would she take a piece of shit like me back.

Even if she would, I'd probably find another way to fuck up again.

"Well, you need to talk with her. Let her know how much you regret your choices and I know you do because I can hear it in your voice." My mother sighed.

"Of course I regret it but a few words aren't going to make up for the shit I did, Mom."

"I know, but at least your trying will show her that you are sorry. If you do nothing she'll think that you didn't care about her feelings and then there will be no chance of winning her back."

"Winning her back? She isn't a game to be won!" I shout. People on the street stopped and stared. I kept trekking on.

"I'm not saying she's a game, Edward. I'm saying it will help your case if you try to get a hold of the girl."

"I've tried. She won't answer my calls."

"Keep trying. That's all you can do and if she does finally talk to you, you better beg."

I finally made it back home, not in the mood to do anything. My mind was racing and my heart hurt like hell.

I could do nothing to get that girl off my mind. It was like the moment she came into my life, she seared me with a damn cattle prod. She was going to be a part of me forever.

I picked up my cell and dialed her number. It rang then went to voice mail.

I didn't leave a message.

I grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured myself a few fingers full. I quickly slammed it, the burn felt good on the way down.

I quickly poured another glass, this one I took my time sipping on.

I let the thoughts of Bella run wild through my head.

What we could have been if she would have just let go, and I didn't fuck things up like the fool I am.

I thought of all the things that I wanted to say to her if I got the chance. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I would tell her everything. No matter how hard it was going to be. She deserved it.

The next Sunday was just like every other day for the past week. I'd lie around and drink myself to sleep. I wasn't in the mood for company and surely wasn't in the mood for my own damn mind to be running wild with thoughts of things that would never happen.

It was early afternoon when I was just lying in bed trying to fall asleep and my phone rang.

I was tempted not to get up and get it, figuring it was probably my mother or sister. They've been bugging me all damn week and frankly I was tired of it.

I could only beat myself up so much.

But something was nagging at the back of my mind. I had to see who was calling.

When I lifted the phone my heart felt like I was going to leap out of my chest.

It was Bella.

"Hello?" I answered hoarsely.

"Edward, we need to talk." Bella replied.

Hearing her voice was like music to my ears. I didn't even try to stop the smile that took camp on my face.

"Edward, you there?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah I'm here. You want to talk? Ok, where do you want to talk?" I jumped out of bed and starting picking up some clothes to put on.

"I was actually going to pick up something to eat and head to the park, would you join me?"

"Yeah sure, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you there."

We hung up and I jumped in the shower and quickly washed the weekend grime off of me. I grabbed a pair of black jeans a Rolling Stones tee and put them on. Grabbed my black leather jacket and a beanie and ran out the door.

This was it. My only shot to fix this shit between me and her.

I made my way to the park, parking the Volvo on the side of the street.

I walked down to the pizza place that I knew Bella would be at. My heart pounding in my chest like an African drum.

I felt my breath leave me once my eyes landed on her.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy and a light blush was painted on her cheeks. I couldn't help myself, but I noticed her tight jeans and that didn't help the situation in mine.

I walked up behind her and put my hands in my jean pockets trying to fix my situation.

"Hey, Bella."

She turns around, giving me a sad smile. "Hey, Edward."

She turns back around ordering a slice of veggie lovers with ham, which makes me smile.

I order a slice and follow her outside to a bench. The sun was out, which made the day warm. It was a pretty nice day for November.

We sat there eating our pizza in silence. It was a little uncomfortable, but under the circumstances it was bound to happen.

"So, what do you have to say?" She suddenly asked.

"I, ah, I don't know where to start." I instantly felt my throat close up. I was fucking nervous.

"You should probably figure that out." She snipped.

"Yeah," I gave a troubled laugh. "I should probably do that, huh." I pushed a shaky hand through my hair.

She just stared at me, waiting.

"Well, I guess the easiest way to start this whole thing off is to say that I'm sorry."

"No, Edward. Sorry isn't the easiest thing."

"I know I fucked up, Bella and there isn't a damn word that I could use to explain how sorry I am for everything." I jumped up and threw my plate away but I didn't sit back down, I paced in front of her while she just stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"I can't explain why I did what I did. I'm fucked up." I pulled more of my hair out. The pain helped me think through the madness that was bombarding my brain.

"You can say that." She chimed in.

"The only thing that I can say why I do this is because I thought you didn't want me. I thought that you were just playing with me. I don't understand your 'I'm going to make out with you, but as soon as it gets hotter than that I'm going to turn into an ice queen' act."

"This really isn't about me." Bella gruffed.

"It does have something to do with you. You piss me off with all this shit. You want to be my "friend" but then you stick your tongue down my throat. You don't treat me like a "friend"; you treat me more like someone you want to sleep with."

"And I apologize; I won't be making that mistake ever again."

"No, Bella please. I'm just saying you need to figure out if you just want to be my friend or be more."

She stood up with a start. "I do know, or well did, but you ruined that when you decided to stick your dick into another woman!"

I groan. "Bella, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She threw her plate in the trash and started walking towards her car.

"No, Bella please! Don't leave yet we still need to talk." I ran after her.

"You don't seem like you want to talk. Seems to me you want to get mad at me for not fucking you from the start."

"It's not like that. You just confused me and I have these feelings for you that I wasn't prepared for and it seems like you don't care."

She stopped and turned back around facing me. "What do you mean feelings you weren't prepared for?"

"It's just that I don't normally let people in, especially women yet here I am pleading with you."

"Do you not think that you should be pleading? I mean really, Edward you slept with another woman when I was coming over to tell you I wanted more from this relationship." She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

I paused.

"What?" I asked, not real sure I caught what she said.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"You wanted more. Is that why you came back?"

"That's what I said."

"Fuck!" I pulled at my hair again and groaned. I really fucked up. I have no idea how I'm going to make it up to her.

"What can I do, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms and sighed.

"How can I fix this?"

"Tell me the truth. Your sister said you've been through a lot and she thinks you were unconsciously trying to push me away."

I squeezed the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well you need to tell me. So I can understand why you did what you did."

"Fuck, it's just I the last time I let someone in they hurt me."

"So now you're just doing the hurting?" Bella still sounded pissed.

"I guess, I mean I wasn't aiming to hurt you, Bella you have to believe me. I just thought you were going to hurt me so that's the only way I knew how to deal with it."

"Well, you sure did deal with it, you've lost me." She opened her car door and tried to jump in but I caught the door right before she could close it all the way.

"Please, Bella you have to understand that I know now I can't stay away from you."

"Well, then why did you push me away so hard last time?"

"I was scared, Bella." I croaked out.

"I did nothing to scare you." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You're right, you didn't but someone else did and because of that someone else I was weary of these feelings so I fought them, I fought them and made the biggest mistake in my life."

"You need to tell me what happened, Edward. I need to understand why you did what you did."

"I don't want to talk about this in the middle of the street." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sit in my car then." She said before sliding in herself.

I walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

Her car was nice, and if this was a different situation I'd spend the time it deserved on admiring it.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Her eyes held me.

"Growing up, most of the girls at school were attracted to me, but I was more worried about my studies and making sure I was going to make my father proud. I mean I dated, but I wasn't looking to have a relationship until I meet this girl my junior year in college."

I cleared my throat and continued.

"Things with, Tanya were different. I felt like if I didn't have her in my life, nothing would matter and I got lucky enough she felt the same. She was an amazing friend and was always there for me. Everyone loved her and she instantly felt like a part of the family. She honestly completed me."

"So you were in love." Bella stated.

I gave a strangled laugh. "To say the least."

"Ok, continue." She closed her eyes and laid back on the head rest.

"She just fit me, I didn't understand it but we just clicked. I proposed the day after graduation. She said yes," I didn't even try to fight the smile that crossed my face. "It was the happiest day of my life. We were engaged for 6 months before things went south."

"South as in how?"

"I found her in our bed with my best friend, James. Let's just say, we're no longer friends."

"What?" Bella sat up and gave me a bewildered look.

"Yep, we were going to be married in a few months. I'm actually glad I found out about everything before I made that commitment. I guess she'd been sleeping with him for a while. After that I kept myself away from everyone. I did my work, and I lived my life. I dated a few women but I just didn't want anything more. Sex was a good way to put Tanya behind me. Kind of like what she did to me."

"So that's why you did it? You saw me as a, Tanya and you ran to the nearest bed to scare me off?" She was getting pissed.

"Pretty much."

"I'm not like her." She whispered.

"I know, and my reaction was just a knee jerk. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said in a rushed breath.

"Yes you did."

"I thought I needed to push you away, but I don't and I won't. Not anymore." I looked

at her profile, her face glowing in the sunlight that was coming through the windshield.

"What makes you think that you have another chance?"

"If I didn't then why are you asking me why I did it?"

I know I sounded cocky, but I needed to know my chances.

"I needed closure. Bella stated and crossed her arms.

"You don't seem like a girl who needs closure." I smiled.

She just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Can we start this all over, Bella?"

"How?"

I grabbed her hand and she faced me. I missed touching her.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No."

"Well, you're only going to find disappointment." She pulled her hand away and turned the key in the ignition. "Get out of my car, Edward."

"Bella, please! I'm so sorry." I could feel myself shaking.

"Like I said before, Edward sorry isn't going to be the easiest thing for you to say. Now get out of my car before I get pissed."

"Bella…"

"Out!" She yelled, not looking at me.

"Fine," I grunt and get out. I barely got the door shut before she took off down the busy street.

I pressed my palms into my eyes to fight the sting. I can't believe she's gone. I have truly fucked up and I had no idea what the fuck to do now.

I made it back to the Volvo and sat there while my mind raced over everything I said to her.

She seemed to care about my past, but that was it. She was still pissed about the situation. I would be too if it was turned around.

I feel as if I have truly lost her.

It hurt.

I wanted to cry.

* * *

GAWM

* * *

**BPOV**

'_A man can sleep around, no questions asked, but if a woman makes nineteen or twenty mistakes she's a tramp.' _

I never thought I'd ever quote Joan Rivers, but this one stuck in my mind as Edward explained why he couldn't control his urges to bed a woman.

I'm not completely heartless, I felt bad for the guy. His fiancé cheated on him with his best friend. But him going out to make others feel the same way he did isn't healthy.

And doesn't take the sting away either.

When he asked me out on a date I about choked. I wasn't ready to give this man another chance! Hell, I might never be.

The moment I kicked him out of the car I took off. I had to roll down the windows to get his overwhelming scent out of my car.

I reached for my phone to call Rose because I just had to get away from this all.

"Hey you!" Rose answered.

"Hi, you want to go to the shooting range?" Figured I should just get to the point of this phone call.

"Sure, but, Emmett is with me."

"Bring him." I hung up and made my way to where we always go.

I parked, grabbed a bag from the trunk and got out heading towards the door. I was ready to release some stress.

"Hey, B," Sang the owner Benjamin from behind the counter. "the usual?"

"Yup." I handed him over a few bills and he handed me a few targets.

I got myself situated in my normal stall and clipped on the target then got my gun ready.

Right before I got the first shot off I noticed Rose and Emmett walking in. I pulled my ear muffs off and gave them a smile.

"So, who's ready to get their ass kicked?"

Emmett gave me a 'yeah right' look and smiled. "I've been shooting since I was eight; I doubt it'll be me getting their ass kicked tonight."

Rose just laughed.

Rose and I've been training together since we deiced to work together. I found out pretty quickly that she was almost as good of a shot as me. Which surprised me. I asked her who taught her, she said it was just all the video games, whatever.

I knew Emmett was going to get the surprise of the year when he got his ass beat by the both of us.

I just gave him a wink and pulled the ear muffs back on and got ready to shoot.

I took in a deep breath and fired. I shot off about ten rounds before I quit.

I put the safety on and laid it down then pulled my earmuffs off while I waited for the target to come up.

"Damn, Bella you can shoot!" Emmett boomed.

I just laughed.

I waited while Rose did her shooting and then Emmett did his.

Like I said, we kicked his ass which shocked the hell out of him.

Rose said that she'll bring him back sometime and teach him how to really shoot. I laughed pretty hard at that.

"So, Bella do you want to go get some drinks?" Rose asked as we walked back to the cars.

"You know what, that sounds amazing." I needed a little while longer to get away from myself.

I followed them to a little hole in the wall bar.

As soon as we walked in I was choked with cigarette smoke and the smell of stale beer. We made our way to a small table in the back. The table was sticky and the jukebox was playing some Tom Petty.

This was a pretty good bar.

The waitress came over and took our drink orders along with some wings.

Once she set our beers down Rose started in on me.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I took a big gulp of my Bud Light.

"Just tell me." She sighed. Emmett not speaking the whole time.

"I talked to, Edward today." I rushed out.

"Really? Why?" Emmett decided to finally speak up.

"Honestly, your sister talked me into it. She said he had a reason behind his selfishness and I felt the need to know this reason so I called him."

"And…" Rose prompted me.

"And he told me why."

"He did?" Emmett practically shouted.

"Yep, told me all about, Tanya and, James."

"Wow." He said shocked.

"Well, tell me all about those two." Rose griped.

"Tanya was his ex-fiancé who fucked his best friend, in his own bed and he caught them." I explained in a rush.

"Ah," She nodded her head.

"It practically killed him. He was head over heels for that woman, and every time I saw her I thought she was just as much in love with him. But we were all wrong." Emmett explained, and seemed sadden by it.

I took a long pull from my glass and just stared off. It really didn't matter to me how he was after that shit. I only care about now, how what he did to me for no reason.

The waitress sat down our wings and we started chatting about other things.

Rose was to meet The Cullens this next weekend and she was excited. I told her how extremely nice they were and she'd enjoy it.

We sat around for a while longer before Emmett mentioned the time and said he needed to head home.

I walked out to the parking lot with them and gave them a wave goodbye.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Rose said to me as Emmett climbed in the jeep.

"What's up?"

"You have another mark this week."

"Good, I could use some time away from Chicago."

"Actually, it's still in Chicago." She gave me a half smile.

"Eh, oh well, some anger management then?" I joked.

"You know it!" She half shouted as she walked back to Emmett's jeep. "See ya in the morning."

"Yep!" I shouted and then slide into my leather seats.

A little anger management sounded pretty damn good to me.

* * *

**Okay... So what did you think? (Kinda waiting for some of the lot to start screaming)**

**This was the first chapter that I did both POVs, but I thought it was needed. Might happen again. **

**A/N:: Go check out my girl** _Jendill_'s **fics **The Morning After **and **Don't Believe Everything You Read (She's in my favorites)

**Still hosting that fuckkk awesome contest with** _UNF4Rob _**Go check It out!** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~sinsinslash

**For teasers and other crap go visit my blog** murderismyspecialty(dot)blogspot(dot)com **& **iamurpoisonsays(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Go find me on twitter, you wont regret!** (at)iAMurPoison

**_Until next week_**

**-JEN**


	11. Sex And Scandals

**Is this an update? why I think it is! MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or whatever your celebrating) ENJOY!**

**I know it's been like, FOREVER and I'm SOOO sorry. RL has kicked me and then punched me plus did other horrible things, but IM BACK! :)**

**I really have to say a HUGE thank you to _UNF4Rob_, _Misslmari101 _& _Johnnyboy7 _for understanding and sticking this out with me. ILY all.**

**Another huge thank you to _Webiegirl713_, _Bbebar_, _Sammymoso_, _Hayboo05, Jess_Ann88 _and _Scarletizabella _for being here for me when I needed someone the most.**

**And Thank you all for sticking this out with me. I hope the next update is a tad sooner than this one. **

_SM owns all, I just love making then naughty. :P_

_No Copyright infringements intended _

**The song of the week is::**

Lover I Dont Have To Love **by **Bright Eyes

**Now read on...**

* * *

**BPOV**

My mind was a fucked up mess.

My heart wanted to be in a state of pitter-patter when I heard Edward's name, but my head was telling me not to touch it. Not even with a ten-foot pole. It had been a few days since my chat with Edward. I still wasn't sure what to do about the whole thing, I knew I had some kind of feelings for him or I would have dropped him at the tip of a hat. But here I am thinking about him and what I should do about our situation.

I decided to just spend the day relaxing and clearing my mind. I had a mark to handle in the evening and I knew the

se thoughts of Edward were going to fuck up my game plan.

I didn't like that at all.

My next hit was Ivan Volkov, otherwise known as John. He is a tall man with dark hair and ice blue eyes. His picture reminded me of a wolf, which was fitting seeing how his last name means wolf in Russian.

He is a well-known hit man in the Russian mob. I've been hired by some unknown sources to take him out and make it clean.

Doing shit work for other people should be my middle name, but it brings the big bucks. I shouldn't complain.

My job tonight, to infiltrate The Kitty Kat Lounge, an upscale strip club, and coheres John into getting a dance with the lovely Lexxie Lee, played by none other than moi.

I was actually looking forward to this hit because I need a break from the torment that was going through my mind.

I let Rose pick out my outfit for tonight. I'd be wearing a blond wig to hide my identity as John is known to prefer blondes.

Around noon, I packed my bags and headed out. I caught a cab and gave him an address in the north side of Chicago. I walked around a bit then caught another one and gave him an address on the south side of town. I did this a few more times just to make sure I wasn't being followed.

High precaution because I live in the city, I didn't want to take any risks.

Once I finished my run around, I found a shabby motel and checked in, paying cash.

I quickly took a shower and fashioned myself with the wig, a pair of too tight sweat pants and a zip up hoodie.

After applying way too much make up for my taste, I grabbed my bag of stripper goodies and caught another cab and made my way to the lounge.

When the cabbie dropped me off, there was a large man standing outside.

"Hey I'm, Lexxie Lee. This is my first night," I said, giving him a smile.

"Yep, been expecting you, doll. Make your way in and good luck." He gave me a toothy grin and opened the door.

I walked down the dimly lit hall following the sounds of the girls' voices, which led me to a room resembling a locker room.

The scent of cheap perfume and hair spray hit me like a mack-truck making me cough.

"Hey sweetie you must be, Lexxie Lee." A tall older woman, who was wearing a top I would assume to see on a sixteen year old, walked up to me. She gave me a warm smile. "My name is, Miss B, and I am the den mother. Your vanity is right over there, you can get ready and I'll let you know when you head up on stage." She pointed out an empty vanity next to a large breasted red head.

I made my way over and set my bag down before I started to pull out the outfit that Rose oh so kindly suited me with. A teal top that reminded me of a bikini top; not much to it, along with bottoms that barely brushed my thighs and had a slit up the side. If I were to bend over the whole room would get a nice peek of my ass cheeks, but I guess that was the point. The only thing that I wore underneath was a black thong.

My cheeks were going to be flying free.

I got myself dressed and added more makeup to my face and put lotion all over my body to avoid having dry skin. No guy wants you do dance all over him if your skin feels like scales.

Miss B came back over to me and let me know that I'd be going up after the red head and that my music choice has been submitted.

I guess Rose did that for me too.

She made a general announcement to all the girls letting them know they had a goal tonight and everyone should try to meet this goal. She also introduced me, making me give a little wave to all the girls who looked like they could care less and then we were set free out on the main room.

The lights were dim and the stage was lit up waiting for one of the ladies to take her turn. The DJ was setting up in his booth while most of the ladies went to the bar to pick up a drink or a shot.

Good to know how these ladies deal with the pressure of being half way naked in front of strange men.

They started to let the patrons in and the place filled up quickly with cigarette smoke and loud voices. Most of the people seemed like they already drank more that the legal limit in Illinois before they got here, but were still drinking.

Joy…

I started to walk through the tables giving my best sex eye, making it look like I was actually trying for the money but kept my gaze on the door waiting for John and his goons to come in.

A few hours and about a hundred ass gropes passed before John showed up.

When he walked in a hush fell over the whole lounge. It was as if everyone knew what kind of evil this man was capable of bringing down on them.

He and his muscle bound friends walked over to a table near the stage and sat down. I knew from my reading that his two friends were named Boris and Valdimir. He didn't go very far without these two, even though I could tell he could handle himself it was more of a status thing.

Guys and their big egos.

After they got their drinks I slowly made my way to them trying to catch John's eye. I walked up behind him and rubbed my hands down his shoulders whispering into his ear, "You looking for a good time tonight, handsome?"

He leaned his face away from mine and gave me a huge toothy smile. "Are you up for giving me a good time, kpachin?

"Of course," I said as I smiled back.

"Well let's see how that fine ass of yours dances before I decide if I pick you for what I want to do tonight."

I gave him a laugh and walked away. I knew my time on stage was about to come up and I knew this was make or break. I had to get him interested in what I was working with.

Ha, I make myself laugh sometimes.

I made a few rounds around the all the bodies who were too close for comfort before it was my turn to hit the pole.

As the red head finished her dance, I made my way to the stage. I was a little nervous, but only because I didn't think I was that great of a dancer, but Rose told me otherwise.

The lights dimmed and I grabbed the cold pole. The smell of sweat and perfume was lingering hard up here but I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

The music started playing and a smile lifted my lips. Rose knew how to put me in a comfort zone, even when I was so far away from one.

'_I Almost Told You That I Loved You'_ by Papa Roach started to play and my hips started to sway.

I gripped the pole harder as I started walking around it and throwing my hair back. I used my free hand to touch my neck and then I pulled my hand down my body before touching myself and smiling.

Next, I lifted up my leg and wrapped it around the pole giving myself a good swing around. I heard a bunch of catcalls, which urged me on.

I got on the floor and crawled my way over to one of the guys who was sitting right in front of the stage and gave him a smile.

I sat up and pushed his face into my breast before shaking them and laughing. He threw a few dollars on the stage and left with a huge smile.

I crawled back over to the pole and swung myself around a few more times throwing my hair in all different directions and touching myself all over.

I seemed to be doing really good.

Just as the song was reaching the end my eyes landed on a guy in the back of the room and my heart started to beat a million miles per minute and my palms started to sweat.

Fuck me running it was Edward.

Once I was free to get off stage I hurried off in the other direction. I needed to stay away from Edward. If he realized it was me he could blow my whole cover.

I saw one of John's goons out of the corner of my eyes walking my way. I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him a look I hoped looked like it was ready for some action.

"Mr. Volkov would like a word with you," he said in a deep Russian accent.

I nodded and followed him towards John's table.

"So, Lexxie Lee," he smiled, "I'm ready for the fun."

"Back room then, V.I.P.?" I questioned rubbing my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and stood up and then all four of us headed towards the V.I.P. rooms.

Once we got into to the V.I.P. lounge area I suggested he let his friends have a dance too. He laughed and agreed then both of the goons took off towards other rooms.

My plan was in place.

We got to our suite and he sat down on the black leather couch and patted the seat next to him.

I went over and sat down.

"So, how long have you been dancing?" he whispered as he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Actually not that long," I whispered back shivering. Not a good shiver either, but he didn't know that.

"You are extremely beautiful," he whispered again leaning in and placing his lips on my shoulder blade.

I got up quickly and gave him a sweet smile. "Why don't we make a toast?" I walked over to the counter and popped the cork on the champagne before pouring it in the two flute glasses.

I looked back at John and gave him a smile. "Why don't you get more comfortable?" I winked.

He started to take off his jacket and then unbuttoning his shirt. As he was preoccupied with that, I slipped the crushed remains of the pill I had on me into his glass.

The pill I was using is called the suicide pill. It slows down the body functions and then stops brain activity completely before shutting down the heart.

It dissolved quickly and I walked back over to him making sure I handed him the right glass.

"So what do you want to make a toast to?" he asked.

"To new friends…" I smiled before clinking my glass to his and taking a sip.

He quickly gulped down the whole glass before setting it down and giving me a smile. He started to lean in but he stilled.

His face turned a pasty white and then he clutched his throat.

"It was nice knowing ya." I smiled before standing up and grabbing his glass. I washed both of our glasses out and watched him slowly fade to the afterlife.

I opened the door to the suite and peeked out to make sure no one was standing outside. The entire back lounge wasn't recorded by any devices so I was clear.

I quickly snuck out, slipped through an unguarded door, and ran a few blocks down.

I had a bag packed and ready for me hidden behind a dumpster and I quickly changed throwing my unwanted stripper gear and blond wig in the trash.

I had a disposable phone in the bag as well and I sent a call to Rose to let her know that I was ok and the hit was finished. Now it was time to get tech savvy.

I caught a cab a few blocks away and did just like I did the first time, made a roundabout trip around Chicago before I found myself a little motel and headed in for the night. Rose would send me the ok later on in the night, but we wanted to make sure everything was cleaned up before I tried to go home.

Having the hit completed made me feel better, but my mind kept going back to the only person that has been in it lately, Edward.

I was just praying that he didn't notice me, or it'd be bad for the both of us.

\\GAWM/

**EPOV**

I was punishing myself with all these thoughts of Bella. I knew she was pissed. She has a huge reason to be pissed, but I apologized.

I told her I made a mistake, but still it didn't do anything.

I felt like she was hiding something from me and I had a need to find out what this secret was.

Maybe if I could figure it out she'd accept me.

I thought back to when she yelled at me in the car. Told me to get out and how much that hurt.

It was as if when I left the car I left my heart behind on the seat.

I was bleeding for her and she had no clue.

My phone rang bringing me out of my useless and hurtful thoughts.

"Hello?" I grumbled before looking at the ID.

"Dude, Tyler and I were thinking about hitting up The Kitty Kat Lounge tonight. You in?" It was Mike.

Mike and Tyler both worked with me at Cullen Investments, and in my opinion, they were both tools.

I told them both last week I'd hang out with them tonight and I totally forgot. Going to the strip club didn't sound very fun or entertaining but it would help me think of other things than Bella, who seemed to consume me these past few days.

I quickly agreed and got up and started to get around.

The plan was to hit up some bar before we headed out there because they both said the liquid provisions were pricey there.

Whatever, they are such cheap asses.

I picked out a black tee shirt and a pair of old jeans that I favored. I grabbed my black leather jacket, ran my fingers through my hair, and headed out.

I met up with them at Mitch's and they already had a tall Bud Light waiting for me.

They told stories about people at work while I picked at the peanuts on the bar and slowly drank down the beer.

I watched some football game that was on the flat screen right above where I was sitting and just waited while those two fucked around and got drunk.

Finally they drunk themselves into a stupor and we headed out towards the strip club.

This odd feeling was making its way into my gut, it kind of felt like a warning.

I moved myself around trying to lose it, but it was hanging pretty tight.

I decided to ignore it.

We pulled up to the flashy place that just looked like something forbidden was happening inside and I followed them in.

The scent of perfume and smoke hit me hard.

The music was blaring and the lights were so dim I could barely see anything. Woman walking around were wearing next to nothing and rubbing themselves all over men of all different ages.

I've never had problems with strip clubs before, I've actually enjoyed them, but now I feel like I'm doing something wrong.

Like when I walked in, I was crossing a line I shouldn't have.

Maybe that is why my gut was doing flips.

Tyler found us a table in the crowded room and we made our way over. A server came up and took our drink orders, the guys ordering scotches and I ordered water.

We sat there and watched a few girls dance and a few others came up asking for dances, but I declined. Mike and Tyler however did not and took off leaving me alone at the table.

Right when the next dance started my skin started to tingle.

The sounds of '_I Almost Told You That I Loved You'_ by Papa Roach started to play and the blonde on the stage started swinging around.

My heart started to beat faster.

Something was familiar about this girl.

My skin tingled when she touched herself and I felt like a live wire.

She started crawling across the floor and I had to hold myself in the seat.

My fingers itched to touch her skin and pull at her hair, but in my mind, she wasn't a blonde. She had dark luscious hair that fell in soft waves.

She reminded me of someone. Someone I knew…

Bella.

It was like she heard my thought. Her eyes snapped up and I was met with the brown eyes that I haven't stopped thinking about in a week.

It was Bella.

I was in shock.

I watched her move across the stage with such seduction.

This was the secret Bella has been keeping from me.

This is why she said we wouldn't work. She was worried that I would disapprove of her choice of career path.

I mean it wasn't ideal, but it wasn't going to keep me from her.

Hell no.

Once the song ended, I knew what I had to do. I jumped up and hurried towards Bella but she was gone before I could blink.

I headed to the DJ booth, leaving behind Mike and Tyler and asked the guy behind the glass what the last dancers name was.

"Oh that wild thing…" He laughed, which pissed me off. "That's, Lexxie Lee."

I shouted thanks and went on my search again but came up with nothing.

An older looking lady, with a clip board was standing just outside where the dancers give the V.I.P. dances and I headed towards her.

"Hi sir, what can I do for you?" She gave me a sweet smile.

"Yeah," I mumbled then cleared my throat. "I was wondering if, Lexxie Lee was doing a private dance right now." I gave her a charming smile.

"I actually can't give out that information, but when she is free," which told me that she was back there, "I'll let her know she has a suitor." She gave me another smile and I told her thanks and headed back to my seat.

I guess I'd just have to wait.

So wait is what I did and she never came out.

I knew I had to talk to her tonight but I wasn't going to wait any longer. I walked back to the lady and asked when she would be done.

Again she told me she couldn't give me any information and that when she saw her she'd let her know that someone was looking for her.

I huffed and started walking back towards Mike and Tyler but the power cut out before returning a second later.

It rather reminded me of a systems reboot.

I decided that I didn't want to waste anymore time here, I'd just call her in the morning so I told the guys I was ready to go and headed out.

My mind was full of Bella as she danced around that pole.

There had to be a reason why she chose being a stripper as a job.

I'd help her, I'd get her a real job and I'd be there for her.

I could already picture what we could be, and it would be something great. Tomorrow was the start of something amazing for us and I had the feeling this change was necessary for the both of us.

* * *

**I know its a pretty short chapter, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Next one will be longer, promise. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy your holiday and ring in the new year right. I wont be seeing you till 2011. **

**Take a drink for me. :) **

**So please review, I love knowing your thoughts. ALL of them. **

**_UNF4Rob _and I's **_'From The Boardroom To the Bedroom'_** Contest is still in full swing so submit those entries!** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~sinsinslash

**Hit me up on Twitter** (AT)iAMurPoison

**Ta Ta For Now - **Jen


	12. Feelings

**Hey everyone! I'm back. :)**

**Wanted to say a few thank yous, first of all to all of you, the readers. Without you all this wouldn't matter and so super duper thanks! **

**To those who pushed me to write on Twitter. You all rock and thank you oh so much. I needed that. **

**To my wonderful team who, for some unknown reason still wants to work with me, _UNF4Rob _and _Johnnyboy7_. You all are the best, smooches! **

**I wanted to deicate this chapter to _Misslmari101_, she knows why. :)**

_SM owns all, I just make them crazy._

_No copyright infringment intended._

**Song of the week :: _Liar _by _Taking Back Sunday_**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I woke up with my mind reeling. I had to do something to help Bella. I wanted her to be mine, and I wanted her to have a good life. No more stripping.

That thought made me wonder what all she has gone through in her life, broke my heart I didn't meet her sooner, but things were going to change. We were going to do this together, starting today.

I got myself out of bed and started to make a pot of coffee. I knew I had to talk to Bella sometime today. I needed to get these worries off my chest and I needed to let her know that I was done playing games; I wanted her.

I went back to my bedroom and picked up my cell dialing her number.

It went to voice mail after a few rings so I tried again.

Voice mail.

I figured she was probably ignoring my calls so I jumped in the shower after I had my coffee and got ready to head over to her place. I wasn't giving up that easy.

I was a nervous wreck when I got there. My palms were a sweaty mess and my heart was beating like mad. I knew my hair was in complete disarray, my hands wouldn't stay still and I kept running them through my hair.

Once I made it to her front door I tried to take a calming breath, but it really didn't work. I closed my eyes and went for it. I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Again, nothing.

I leaned my ear against the door and heard some rustling around and then I heard her speak quietly. It sounded like a fuck, but I wasn't real sure so I knocked again, harder.

"Bella, I know you're in there, open the door," I shouted.

I heard another harsh whisper and then her feet against her floor as she came up to the door and unlocked it.

She opened the door and instantly my body sparked like a live wire.

I was no longer nervous; I was excited and ready to tell her how I felt. She made me feel like nothing in this world could touch me.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," I asserted.

She rolled her eyes. "You really should get the hint, Edward. I didn't answer my phone so what makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"I know," I blurted.

Her eyebrow arched and she gave me a questioning look, but her eyes gave her away. She knew what I was talking about.

"What do you know?" she questioned.

"I know why you always tell me you're no good for me. I know why you're hiding behind a wall. I know your secret." As the words rushed out of my mouth, I kept leaning in, her scent calling to me like a sirens song.

I felt like a hopeless sailor that was about to crash into the rocks.

I was close enough now I noticed the way her eyes dilated when my breath swept across her face.

Just as I was about to reach her plump lips, a door slammed somewhere down the hall breaking us out of the hypnotic trance.

She looked around before opening the door wider signaling me to come inside her place.

I followed her into the kitchen.

She walked over to her cabinet and pulled down two large coffee mugs.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked.

"Just black," I answered before I realized what she asked. "Wait, don't you normally drink tea?"

She gave me a sly smile and shrugged. "I was in the mood for coffee today."

After we both had our drinks, we walked over to her couch and sat down.

Before I could even say a word she blurted out, "You don't know what you're talking about."

I took a sip of the coffee before sitting it down on the coffee table. "I think I do."

She gave me a sad smile and shook her head no. "No, Edward you don't."

"I saw you last night," I stated.

"I figured that much or you wouldn't be here this morning."

"It explains so much and we can work through this, Bella. I'm here for you." I put my hand on her knee and instantly I felt sparks fly. Just the feeling of her warm skin under my fingertips made my blood sing.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Bella, you know damn well what I'm talking about. Your job," I stated.

Bella frowned giving me a questionable look, but slowly realization slipped over her face and she gave me a sad smile. "Are you talking about my stripping?"

I gave her a soft nod and curled my fingers harder around her knee.

"It's not what you think, Edward. Things in my life are way more difficult than a measly stripping job," she assured me.

I inched closer to her and used my free hand to put a stray lock of hair behind her ear before looking deep into her chocolaty brown eyes. "It doesn't matter what your job is, I want this, and I want us."

She was about to speak but before she could get a word out my lips crashed into hers.

Her soft pillows molded against mine in a perfect fashion. This felt right, like my lips belonged to hers.

Before I could get deeper into the kiss Bella pulled her lips away, but I caught the look of pleasure on her face before it could be masked.

"Edward, please you don't know what you're talking about. Just a few weeks ago I caught you in bed with another woman," she said.

"I know, and no matter what I do I can't make up for that, but I can tell you I did it because I was scared," I revealed.

"Scared of what?"

"You bring out feeling in me that no one else ever has, ever. I was confused and scared. You were so distant and I wasn't sure if you even really liked me so I did what I do when something doesn't work out the way I planned."

"You have sex when you get upset?"

"Well," I blushed, "yeah I do."

"But what if I do make this leap of faith with you, Edward and start trying to make an "us", what happens if you get upset about something I did because it will happen. What will happen then? Who will you run off to?" she cried.

"This is different, and I know I can't just tell you I won't, but I feel different. You make me want to do things I've never thought of doing before," I exclaimed.

"You don't even know me," she whispered.

"I know, and I want to change that! I want to know everything about you; down to the very last freckle." I leaned back in and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck making our foreheads touch. I breathed in her clean apple scent.

She gave me a look that told me she was growing weaker to my advances. I knew I had to get her out on another date. Show her how I really would be to her. Make her see that I'm the one for her.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Bella. Just please, let me take you out on a date."

"Just one date?" she questioned.

"Yes, just one," I returned.

"Let me pick the time and place and it's a deal." She smiled.

Instantly my gut told me NO, but I wanted this date, what's the worst thing that could happen. "Sure, Bella whatever you want, you get." I smiled at her before leaning in for another kiss.

-/\\ GWAM /\\-

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop Edward when he went in for the second kiss. My body cried for the feeling of his lips against mine again and when they finally met I felt alive.

My lips felt so plump and warm under his; when his tongue snaked out to give me a light lick my body lit up like The Fourth of July. This man did bad things to my body.

My tongue raced out to greet his, the two doing a dance together that made my body ache for a special kind of touch I knew only Edward could give.

My hands ran through his glorious locks of bronze tangles giving them light tugs when he'd nibble on my lip.

As I had to let go of his lips to take a breath the air gave me a second of sanity. I knew if I kept kissing him this was going to end up in my bed, and I knew I wasn't ready for that yet even though I ached for him like crazy.

His hot lips left a wet trail down my neck slowly making his way towards my heaving chest.

"Thursday," I grunted as his lips touched the top of my right breast.

His green eyes looked up at me giving me a questioning look.

"Date, Thursday night at seven."

I knew I had plans Thursday so this was the perfect time to have Edward accompany me.

His lips left my breast, the chilly air making his wet kisses cold.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave me a smile. "Ok, Thursday is good."

I quickly stood up signaling I was ready for him to leave. "Well, see you Thursday then."

He stood up too quickly turning away from me but I caught the effects of our hot make out session evident in his pants.

I walked him to the door, letting him give me a fast, chaste kiss before he headed out.

After relocking my door, I walked back to the couch and sat down.

I was really going out on another date with Edward.

Giving him a second chance.

I didn't give out second chances, but this one felt right.

The smile on my face grew and I couldn't hold the girly squeal. I jumped up and raced to my room to find my phone.

I had to call Rose.

Thursday night couldn't come soon enough.

Thursday was here before I knew it.

My nerves were kicking in full force. I felt more pressure than I did before I took on a new hit.

Edward fucked my shit up.

He was no good, but so good at the same time.

I was all ready for my date and wiping my sweaty palms on my new expensive pants Rose made me buy for this date.

Along with a new shirt and a pair of heels, which I love by the way but I wouldn't tell her that.

My shirt was a grey and black striped sweater with a large neck that hung down and bunched up. My skinny jeans were light with some holes along the legs.

The heels kind of looked like black boots but with a peep toe.

I found a cute pair of silver rose earrings that I wore along with a black swan ring that I loved.

I finished getting ready, pulling my hair in a low bun letting the contours of my sleek neck show.

After that, I quickly headed out of my place and towards Edward's. I was picking him up since I was the one planning this date.

I made quick timing on the way there and walked to his door giving it a small knock before I heard him shuffling around inside.

Before long he opened the door making my knees feel like jello with one look. He was fucking sex on legs and it made me feel all warm and ready for something I knew only he could do to me.

Fuck!

Giving myself a small shake I gave him a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, who knew how nerve racking it could be waiting for your date to pick you up," he joked.

I just shrugged. "Wait till it's time to drop you off."

He looked at me lifting his eyebrow making me laugh.

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, but not uncomfortable.

I knew he had many questions for me, but I was hoping by the end of the date most of these would be answered to the best of my ability.

We pulled up to the restaurant and headed inside. I grabbed his hand, which made him look down and give me a sweet smile.

I was just preparing for the worst.

We walked up to the hostess and I informed her, while she didn't take her eyes off Edward, that we already had people waiting for us and I could find my own way.

Which gained a look from Edward.

We turned the corner and I smiled.

Sitting there waiting was Demetri and a woman I never seen before.

I felt Edward grab onto my elbow and I looked over to him before he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know we were meeting anyone."

I gave him a shrug. "I didn't want you to be nervous. That is Demetri. He's my best guy friend, you'll like him."

When we made it to the table D stood up pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "I see you brought a present." He laughed into my ear.

I just nodded.

"Demetri, this is, Edward." I pointed at him. "And this is…"

"Oh, ha! Sorry, Bella, Edward this is Krystal. Krystal this is B and her man toy, Eddie!" He laughed loudly.

"Hello, Krystal." I gave her a polite smile and shook her hand.

She was a beautiful woman, and I could tell by the way D looked at her she was something special. She had beautiful caramel looking skin and dark long lush hair. I could see why D would want her.

Edward shook D's hand making me smile.

I could tell they were both testing each other. It made we want to tell them to whip it out and see who's was biggest, but I already knew.

Or at least, I thought anyway.

Just as we were about to sit down Rose and Emmett walked in and said hello.

I could see the palpable relief on Edward's face when his brother came into the room.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed making me smile. I swear he can never give a normal greeting, always has to be known when walking into a room.

"Hey, Emmett hey, Rose," I greeted them both giving them a small hug before they sat down.

"Hey, Emmett," I heard Edward say to his brother as we were sitting down.

"Hey, Eddie! I didn't know you were coming," he replied.

"Yeah, I told, Rose not to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." I answered.

"Well, surprised I am." he laughed.

Demetri took that time to introduce Rose and Em to his new girl. I couldn't help but smile at his gleefulness. He was acting like a little kid on his birthday. I could tell this girl was good for him.

I felt Edward's hand on my arm and I looked over at him.

"You could have told me I was meeting your best friend," he whispered.

"I know, but what's the fun in that? Plus he's only in town for a few more days." I added.

"Well, I did want to use this date to talk to you about things."

"I know, and we will I promise."

Soon after that we placed our orders, everyone chatting and getting to know each other.

I could tell Krystal was a good woman for D. She didn't mess around and was total no nonsense. She put him in his place, which made me laugh. They were a perfect couple.

"So, D where did you meet, Krystal?" I asked in between bites.

"Actually, it's a funny story. I was walking down the sidewalk last week on my way for a coffee and a paper and ran right into her. I felt horrible, so I asked her if I could buy her a coffee and we hit it off instantly. It was like fate or something." he laughed.

"Kind of sounds like our story." Edward piped up, making me almost blush.

Emmett started laughing, "Except you drowned him in coffee." Rose gave him a look and a quick smack making me laugh.

Just then D stood up giving me a wink, "So, Bella want to come outside with me for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

Once we were outside, I sat on the bench right outside the doors. "So, what do you think?" I asked.

"He seems nice. It was mean of you not to tell him about me," he chided.

"I know, but I didn't care. It would have been nice to make him sweat, but I wasn't going to have him try to talk me out of bringing him here and I knew he would have tried."

"You think he would have?" he asked.

I laughed, "Oh yeah. He thinks he can get himself out of any situation with that mouth."

"Well, he seems to be something special."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the way you look at him, it's like you both can't get close enough to each other. It's pretty intense."

I rolled my eyes not believing a word D said. "Whatever, we can't be together anyways our worlds are too different."

He just shrugged.

"So, I have some news for you," he said giving me a serious look.

I gave him my 'what's up' look and he sighed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Rose already knows," he explained.

"I figured you wouldn't be around for very long, you never are."

"Yeah," he said, "but this time it's different."

That sparked my interest.

"What do you mean it's different because of, Krystal?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah." He laughed. "I just know she's the one. Things with her are totally different than all the girls I've been with before. The moment I met her she just made me feel different."

I could tell by the look on his face while he talked about her he was serious. This was something special, and I was happy for him.

"Well, I'm happy for you, D. It's nice to finally see that sparkle in your eye." I gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Oh…" He laughed. "Like the sparkle in your eye?"

I laughed and turned back towards the doors ready for this conversation to be finished.

"Bella," Demetri called behind me before I could get the door open. Turning around I gave him a small smile. "What?"

"Don't let this go. Life is already filled with so many 'what ifs' don't make Edward one of those. You'll regret it for the rest of your existence."

I didn't reply just gave him a weak smile before turning back around and heading towards our loud table that held everyone I held dear.

I slipped in next to Edward giving him a small pat on the leg and a soft smile.

He returned one grabbing my small hand in his large one. It was a small touch but it lit me up. I knew my feelings for Edward were something different. More than I've ever let anyone else take from me, but it was nice.

I can't lie and say that they didn't scare me, but it was a good scare. I knew and now with clearer eyes this thing between Edward and me was something special. I couldn't just let it go. If I did, it would my biggest regret.

Edward leaned over whispering in my ear. "Would you like to come to my parents for Thanksgiving?"

I took a short breath, and nodded my head. I knew if I was going to take this farther with him I had to get to know his family better, they meant a lot to him.

We all finished dinner with a ton of laugher and jokes. Edward and Emmett fit right in with D and his new girl Krystal was a sweet thing. All felt right in the world for once.

After dinner, we pulled in the parking garage of his building. I looked over to Edward. The glow from the dash lights making his skin shine making him even more pleasing to the eye, if that was possible. A slow song started playing on the radio and I smiled.

"Thank you for dinner," I whispered trying not to break the atmosphere that we've created.

"Thank you, Bella for introducing me to your friend." He leaned over placing his hand on my cheek before sliding it down so his thump could roll over my bottom lip.

I watched as his green eyes grew darker with lust as he watched his thump play with my lip.

Without thinking, my tongue darted out touching his thumb. As it connected, his eyes darted to mine.

I leaned closer to him taking his God like jaw into my tiny hands bringing his lips closer to mine.

"Is this ok, Bella?" he asked his lips mere inches from mine.

I nodded finishing the rest of the gap and placing my lips on his.

His lips were like the softest silk that molded to mine, so warm and soft and very inviting. He reached up putting one of his hands into my hair giving it a slight pull that made me moan.

When my lips opened he dove is tongue in, his taste mingling with mine.

His tongue lapped at mine, not fighting for dominance but equally giving and taking. He was a very skilled kisser.

I was blissfully lost in our kiss before a loud noise broke us apart. Edward's phone was ringing.

He gave me a shy smile before pulling out of his pocket to silence it.

I looked over at his redden, plump lips and smiled knowing I did that to him.

When I looked back up his green eyes were on mine and his face held a smirk. Knowing I was caught starring I laughed.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Edward." I leaned back over and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I had a wonderful time too. I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered before he got out of car giving me a small wave and walking towards the doors.

I pulled out of his building with a smile on my face and butterflies flying around in my stomach.

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine the whole way towards my door. My lips pleasantly bruised from our kiss.

So lost in my own world I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in my apartment.

I walked towards the kitchen pulling my bag off and sitting it on the counter, pulled out a glass, and poured myself a glass of red.

Before I was finished pouring I felt someone behind me. Knowing not to give myself away, I didn't tense. I finished pouring and turned around as if I didn't even notice.

Standing before me was Jacob.

I set down my glass and crossed my arms. "What are you doing here? And why can't you ever come over like a normal person?"

He laughed and slowly made his way closer to me, coming behind me and trailing his hand down my back before giving me a hard swat on the butt.

"You never seem to be home when I come calling, why is that?"

I pushed away from the counter and walked towards my couch with my wine. "Unlike you, I have a life."

He shook his head and walked towards me again before he sat down next to me. "I came to tell you congratulations on your recent job not to fight."

I looked over at him and gave him a curt nod before taking a sip of my red.

"Also, you have loose ends that need taken care of," he said in a dead tone.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

He pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to me.

A picture of Edward.

I felt my heart drop and my throat close up. How in the hell did Jacob find out about Edward.

"How did you get that?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have my sources; you of all people should know this. You can't hide anything from me."

In that instant I knew my world was forever changed. How I thought Edward and myself could coexist with all the shit that I've fucked my life up with I have no clue, but something had to change and my heart told me that it wasn't going to budge.

I had to do something, and quick.

"I'll take care of it," I deadpanned.

"I know you will, Isabella you always do." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of my apartment leaving me alone.

I was at a fucking loss.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had Edward's number dialed and ringing.

He picked up on the forth ring. A breath I didn't know I was holding was released.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeahhhh, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned.

I shook my head; I couldn't let him know something was wrong.

"No reason," I assured him.

"Okkk, are you ok?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I as just calling…" I thought for a second about trying to come up with a plausible reason for the call. "Would you like to go get breakfast in the morning?"

His voiced perked up and I could hear his smile, "Of course where at?"

We agreed on a place and a time before I hung up, the smile still on my face from just hearing his voice.

I was fucked.

I knew I should have told Rose about Jacob knowing about Edward, but I really didn't want to have to have her dealing with this shit.

It was my problem and somehow I had to get Jacob to think Edward was taken care of. I just didn't know how to do this just yet.

* * *

**Sooo... I hope you liked it. :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon, I promise. **

**I wanted to let you all know I'm submitting an outtake to GAWM for Fandom Fights Tsunami so you all should go donate and check it out.**

**All it costs you is a minimumn donation of $5 and all the profits goes to The Red Cross. Worthly cause. **

**Information **fandomfightstsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Come check me out on Twitter I always need more friends (at) iAMurPoison**

**Until next time, **

**-Jen**


End file.
